Time after Time
by gaucung89
Summary: Cristina left for Zurich and never came back, until a wedding made her reunite with old friends again. Will her priorities change this time? [pardon for the grammar/vocab errors because English is my second language].
1. Just Give Me A Reason

It takes almost four hours by train to travel from Zurich, Switzerland to Bavaria, Germany. Cristina checks on the time too often as the only thing she wants for now is to get off the train regardless how luxurious her seat is. As cold and heartless as she usually seemed, Cristina turns out to be the one often to be given the honor of being the bridesmaid in her friends' weddings: Izzie's, and April's, and so on.

It is five p.m when the train finally arrives at the station. Cristina puts away the documents she's working safely inside her briefcase, collects her luggage and walks out of the train.

-Cristina!

It is the calm and sweet voice of Teddy Altman that makes Cristina smile. She waves at Teddy: "Hey!" but soon enough changes her face expression as she sees Callie and Arizona standing just right behind Teddy.

-Hey Cristina!

She can't help but fake a grin this time and wave at them as she carries her luggage towards the group waiting for her.

-Glad to see you all again. It's been…_years!_

-I know right? Look at our Cristina! I can tell Zurich has treated you so well!-Callie laughs while giving Cristina a big hug.

-Thanks for coming, Cristina. It means a lot to me.-Teddy smiles and pads at Cristina's back and offers to help her with some of her luggage.-Let's go to our place!

Cristina intentionally slowers her walk and let Callie and Arizona lead them. Teddy has realized the change in her student's facial expression as soon as she saw Callie and Arizona, so she slowers herself too and asks:

-Hey, what's wrong?

-You never said you were inviting Callie and Arizona. You said it's gonna be a _small_ wedding.

-I know. But I only have mostly male friends due to my military background, so I only had you and my cousin as my bridesmaids. And at the last minute my cousin said she could not make it due to her job interviews of some kind, so Arizona was the closest girlfriend to me after you.

-And..?

-And Callie is Arizona's wife.

-I get it. It's fine. It's just that I haven't met them in five years. You put me into big troubles now.

-You'll be fine. Just enjoy your little time here as if it were a…_little vacation._ I told them the same thing, too. Am I lucky to be able to invite all the best surgeons from over the world to my wedding?

-_All the best surgeons? _You mean…-Cristina repeats what Teddy said in surprise and little panick, too. But before she can ask all of her questions, Callie calls them from ahead:

-Common, guys! Why are you so slow?

Cristina can see the happiness in Callie and Arizona's eyes. They all indeed enjoy their little vacation of _Teddy's wedding._ She is a little bit nervous imagining meeting her old friends flying over from the USA. She takes a deep breath and talks to herself:_ Well, I should enjoy my little vacation, too. I've just got funded another ten millions for my hospital in Zurich._


	2. Abscence

The drive from the station to the place where they stay is quite enjoyable. Even though Germany is not very much different from Switzerland, Cristina excitedly looks through the car window and be amazed by the beautiful views of Germany in summer. She has been a workaholic since the day she arrived in Zurich and she never really had a chance to travel much in Zurich, let alone other countries in Europe. Further, she has to admit that catching up again with old friends from Seattle is a joyful thing to do. She doesn't live much of a life lately and even though she loves working very much, Teddy's wedding is an opportunity for her to get back her balance.

-So how's life been in Grey Sloan?-Cristina cheerfully asks Callie and Arizona.

-Oh, I thought you and Meredith still stay in touch?

-Kinda. We stayed in touch for the first three years but it's getting busier for me and for her, too. So we haven't talked much recently.

-You're such a great friend, Cristina-Cristina can feel sarcasm in Callie's voice-But we're all doing fine. Highlight is we had a big lawsuit against Catherine Avery and finally won it, so we were able to attract good surgeons again. Everyone is doing great, having more children and probably more…sex._-_They all laugh at Callie's comment.

Cristina bursts into laugh, too. She has been working as a director of a company, hence not so many doctors feel comfortable to communicate with her freely this way. She misses the way they, the doctors at GSMH, mock each other and involve in each other's life to reduce the everyday stress from work.

-Finally, we're here!

It is a gorgeous mansion surrounded by green fields and little springs. The landscape is beautifully taken care of with colorful bushes of flowers, which shape a pathway to the little lake in front of the mansion. The view is indeed breathtaking. Cristina whispers to Teddy's ears:

-Since when you become too romantic? Who's the guy that turn you into a dreamy princess? I can't believe you're gonna hold your wedding here.

-First of all, Cristina, the wedding is not held here. It will be held in Neuschwanstein Castle, where we realized we were in love. You will have a catastrophe if you haven't seen a picture of the castle yourself, so do your homework. Second , his name is Jason Morgan, and he used to work with me when we were in Iraq. He's also a cardiothoracic surgeon. You'll like him.

-I see. Sounds like a beautiful story.

-Yeah, I would like to think so. I lost myself a long time after all that happened in Seattle, and Jason visited me when he came here in a business trip. He was the first one that brought some sunrays into my life again, and we recalled our golden time working together. It all went great.

-Im glad for you. I'm glad you get over what happened in Seattle. Believe me I wanted to get over what happened to me in Seattle, too.

-Did you get over it?-Teddy winks her eye while walking them into the mansion. Cristina is embarrassed by the question, for she is still unsure whether she has gotten over everything that happened to her.

-Cristina!

-Hey Mer!

Cristina is glad she hears the familiar voice of Meredith in the crowd. Teddy invited not so many people, but most of them are male and from over the world. Cristina feels comfortable to be in the group of her old friends, her old female friends. It seems like the female surgeons from Seattle are the only female special guests of the house tonight.

Meredith and Derek give Cristina tight hugs. The closed group suddenly become emotional as they haven't gathered for years. Derek gives a remark:

-It's great that we all meet again here in Germany. It's so beautiful isn't it? I'm gonna enjoy with all my heart my little vacation here.

-Derek, why are you invited? You are not Teddy's close friend. –Cristina's straightforward and sarcastic question makes Derek blush.

-Well, because Owen could not make it here so he asked Derek to be here instead. But please, Cristina, I am glad that Meredith and Derek are here for my wedding. I invited every one I knew in Seattle, even Bailey and Dr. Webber-Teddy, who was a little bit busy earlier, joins the conversation and supports Derek.

-Don't worry Teddy, I get her sense of humor all the time.-Dereks confidently smiles while staring at Cristina.

Cristina isn't sure the fact that Owen is not present here makes her relieved or sad. It would be hard for her to meet him again, she has to admit that. After all, she tried to move on from all the things that didn't work out for her in Seattle. She wanted her and Owen to both have a better life. But for now, when all of her people are here to have a good time together and Owen is not here, it makes her a little sad and disappointed. She knows he has a busy schedule because he is the chief of surgery, and it is very stressful to maintain the workload when all the main surgeons are away on a vacation. She is not sure what she's feeling right now. She misses him. She wishes he was here, even though she knows her life would mess up again if he were here.

-Hey Mer.

-What's up

-Why is Owen…not able to make it here today? How has he been doing?

Meredith is surprised for a moment, because all these years, every time Meredith tries to talk to her about Owen, Cristina stops her friend from the information.

-Do you really want to know? After all these years?

-I…I really don't know. I mean, I didn't want to become Teddy's bridesmaid but she insisted me for two months. I guess I knew my life would screw up again once I accept her request, but I had no other choice. She was one of my best mentor. I …I kinda prepared myself that I would meet him here at the wedding, so I am surprised now that he can't make it to his best friend's wedding.

-Well yeah, long story if you want to listen..

-Then maybe not. Let's just enjoy the three days then I will be back to my normal life. That may be better for both of us.

****Bear with me if the first few chapters are slow paced. I am giving Teddy Altman the best wedding possible because I like her so much. If you are a Crowen fan, stick to the end!**

**Do you guys like it so far? Please give me reviews!**


	3. Something About You

SOMETHING ABOUT YOU

It is almost midnight now but the party seems not willing to wind down any bit. Despite a sudden summer rain outside, everyone is feeling warm and comfortable inside the mansion. The whole house of guests enjoys a great dinner buffet along with a bachelor and a bachelorette party held simultaneously. Sometimes, when being alone with her champagne, Cristina can't help but secretly look at Jason Morgan, Teddy's fiancé. The man reminds her of Owen. They both look tall, solid and confident, and Jason's way of talking was like Owen's way of talking: warm, slow, sure and persuasive. Cristina wonders whether Teddy gets over Owen because she feels like Jason is just Owen's brother had he had one. But she knows Teddy wanted to move across the continents to get a clean break after Owen and Henry crisis, so maybe, the military men were just trained well to have such a common honorable manner.

It is more kind of a night full of flashbacks for Cristina as she meets her fellow surgeons of GSMH again. Everything her friends do, everything her friends joke makes her think of Owen. _How is he doing now? He must have managed the hospital so well that his employees seem happy_._-Cristina talks to herself. _The champagne escalates her emotional feelings of what happened five years ago. She continues to recall the times she was a bridesmaid, one in Izzie's wedding and one in April's wedding. Both of the time, she was looking to the bench where Owen was sitting, and their eyes met, and it felt like love would lead them through any obstacles that they had at that moment. But this time, may be it will be better for them not to meet again. She has what she wants and he, too, probably is having what he wants. Well, to be honest, she still feel a part of her life is incomplete. However successful she is, she still not feels fulfilled, satisfied and happy. At times in her dreams after long days of working, she saw Owen and her arguing during the surgeries then kissing again. The dreams were always the same, for they presented their relationship: they were always in love madly but they were never on the same page. They had different needs.

-Cristina. I've been looking for you. Why are you hiding down here?

-Oh, I'm just enjoying the champagne. What is it, Teddy?

-It's passed midnight. We haven't tried on the dresses. Come on!

Teddy pulls Cristina upstairs to the main floors where Callie, Arizona, Bailey and two other girls were standing.

-Here's yours, size 4. I hope it fits!

Teddy throws over Cristina a crimson satin dress.

-Try it on, girl. Then we can take a picture tonight!

The dress fits Cristina completely but Bailey dress doesn't fit her very much as she is shorter than the expected size of the dress. The girls are busy measuring the dress height for Bailey and help her undress when there's a doorbell sound.

-I've got it!-Cristina says then runs fast through the corridor to the big wooden door.

It takes her a short moment to find the switch and turn on the chandelier at the entrance. Cristina eventually manages to open the door. It is raining cats and dogs outside. Much to her surprise, it is the figure that she was once too familiar with; a tall, solid figure that is now all wet and shivered in front of the door. Water drops drip from his face and his clothing.

-O...Owen?

-Cristina?

Owen raises his eyebrows. The person opens the door for him is Cristina, in a little red silk dress. She looks the same. She is gorgeously the same, after five years. They freeze for a moment, not because of the cold, but because of the unexpected encounter.

-Come on in. You're all wet.-Cristina eventually breaks the silence and open the door wide for him.-Wait here.

She runs away before he can open his mouth for anything else. Owen longs at Cristina's back as she runs through the long, old corridor. The picture of her delicate frame in a red gown running in the light of the yellow chandeliers and the sound of storms outside is vivid. And Owen knows he will remember this view for the rest of his life.

Cristina comes back after a short while with a gray towel.

-Here, dry youself up. Are you cold?

It is such a sweet moment that she brings him a thick towel. He takes the towel and drys up in front of her.

-Thanks, Cristina.

She just stands there and stares at him drying himself. He is still solid, but he looks thinner and his eyes look a little bit tired. There are a few new wrinkles on his forehead. It has been five years, after all. But, she wants to hug him now. She misses his blue eyes, she misses his auburn curls that are now wet and laying thin due to the rain. Despite all the feelings, she controls her self and murmurs:

-You're welcome. I'll let Teddy know you're here.-then Cristina walks away.


	4. Eternal flame

_I was about to write a joyful reunion for Crowen, friends. But something happened to me today that even Crowen can't lift my mood. So here I am, isolated in my room, watching World Cup and Grey's Anatomy in between and writing about my favorite couple. Bear with me if their reunion is dark. I mean, lovers are there for each other, for better or for worse, right? Reviews are welcome; let me know if you still enjoy my writing style in this fanfiction._

**ETERNAL FLAME**

_Say my name, sun shine through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely, then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh..._

The sound of the birds chirping outside the window wakes Cristina up. She had a very sound sleep due to an exhausting yesterday of travelling, laughing and recalling every bit of the golden memory she shared with her fellow Grey Sloan doctors. _It's a perfect day for a wedding._ Cristina smiles and looks outside the window where the sky is blue and the sun is shining vividly. _It's really an enjoyable vacation_.

She gets out of the bed in which Callie is still sleeping peacefully on the other side. Cristina is sharing the room with Callie, Arizona and Bailey. She walks over the table to get some coffee when she sees the door is half open and Arizona, still in her sleeping gown, is talking to someone whose voice is familiar:

-Is she doing any better?-Arizona asks the person in the shadow.

-Worse, actually. I'm going to catch the earliest flight right after the wedding.

Curious, Cristina approaches the door to join the conversation. It's Owen in his plain shirt and jeans. The sun shines through the window glasses along the corridor of the bedroom floor and shines over him. His auburn curls glow as if they were rolls of silk thread, the rolls that she loved to play around when he usually laid on her lap in the on call rooms.

-Hey…-Cristina exclaims.

-Good morning, Cristina.

Arizona smiles when she witnesses the awkward encounter of these two people. They, the doctors of Grey Sloan Memorial, all know the famous love story between Owen and Cristina. Personally, Arizona was sad that Cristina and Owen were so committed to each other yet they couldn't make it till the end. The couples, Cristina/Owen, Callie/Arizona, Jackson/April, Meredith/Derek and even Ben/Bailey, they relied on each other's support and encouragement to overcome the obstacles throughout their love journeys. They, the doctors, were all dark and twisty and at times even drown by their personal issues, yet they had each other's back, that's how they moved forward. Despite all that, it was only Cristina and Owen that could not compromise to find their common pathway.

Cristina still wasn't sure of how she wanted to deal with Owen being here. She wanted to hide away from him and let these three days past by so fast so she can come back to her normal life and normal routine. On the other side, something inside her that is growing like a desire, a desire to see him, to talk to him that makes her confused. Eventually, she decides to let it be, for she knows once she sees him again it's really hard to ignore him and ignore all these years they had together.

Before they could exchange any more words, somebody from behind looks for Owen.

-Oooooowennnnn!

Owen turns around to see Jason Morgan.

-Jason!

They both run fast towards each other to meet at the middle of the long corridor. The men hug each other tight and laugh heartily:

-How have you been doing man? I thought you said you could not make it.-Jason asks Owen.

-What are you thinking! There's no way I miss my best friends' wedding. I'm so glad you two found each other, man.

-Hell yeah, no one believed it because all they knew back then was the famous story between you and Teddy . Everybody knew she fell for you, except you. –Jason can't help but burst into laugh.

-Ah, that was the past.-Owen blushes-We were great friends, best friends, but nothing else. I only have one love of my…

Realizing that Cristina and Arizona are still standing at the door not far from behind him, Owen discontinues what he is about to say. He must be feeling awkward now to let the women see them, the men, bond and share each other's feelings. That's not what men do in front of women.

-That's alright. I'm really glad you're here. Come on, let's get you try on the best man's suit. We are running out of time.

Owen turns around to see Cristina while reluctantly walks along with his friend away from the women. He absolutely has a lot to talk to her since their last incomplete goodbye. Is it destiny that they can't be together? Because all the time he was trying to reach her, something took him away from her: Meredith, a chaos of patients in an explosion incident, a surgery that he got stuck in, and now his best friend. Owen did not try to contact her while she was away in Zurich. First of all, he also wanted to move on. But secondly, he wanted to test their destiny. _Will their love fade away? Will they have a chance to meet again? And will she fall in love with him just like he falls in love with her, time after time? And last but not least, will their love overcome the obstacles to let them be together again, after all these years? _Owen let everything flow naturally because he wants to test the destiny. But it seems like the missed opportunities to communicate has shown him clearly what their destiny is.

-Owen…

-Cristina, I'll see you later.

Owen shouts out when he hears Cristina's soften voice. It was the way she called him every time she was sad and girly. Even though it's rare, Owen knows sometimes she gets emotional. Those times, just like when she was sad about her dead father or when she was shocked to realize he entered the OR to save her from the gunman, he knew she needed him. And he knows he wants to be there for her. They need each other, obviously. But they have missed opportunities. He definitely will make up for this, because he also misses her like crazy, because the first thing he wants to do is not to say "Cristina" but to give her a deep kiss, a kiss that lasts five years.

Cristina feels strange about the way she behaves since she arrives Germany. She becomes softer and mellow, unlike the fiery and hungry for success Cristina every time she bids for the new funding. Maybe she's been a director for too long that she doesn't have someone at the same level to share with her things about life and people. She has to be strong all the time to guide the whole institute towards their goals along with try to attract more funds from over the world. Usually, it was with Owen that she found the soft, feminine side of her. It was with him she shared all her darkest secrets, her fear, her anger, her dreams. And he would kiss her, hold her, tell her things that support her, and they would sleep peacefully next to each other, and every trouble would be gone the next morning. Oh, she just realizes she misses Owen so much. It's Owen that is incomplete in her life for the last five years. It's the lack of his smell and his voice that her last five years was like a dry, tough and boring vodka.

-Hey, common Cristina, don't just stand and stare. I'll wake Callie up and we should get to town to buy a few things, then get prep for the wedding!

-I'm too lazy to go shopping.

-Come on, we are bridesmaids, we should make Teddy feel happy and shiny, right? Let's go around, I'm in love with Germany!

_Do you guys like it? Give me some favorites then! Five years have passed, they all grow older and have different things to worry about. So no, they can't jump to each other and kiss like they were in their 20s, guys. Let the wound heal slowly and naturally._

_Also, please check out Eternal Flame. It fits your lazy summer morning :)_

_And last but not least: Guys, hang in there. The best is yet to come!_


	5. Le temp des fleurs

**LE TEMPS DES FLEURS**

**_C'était le temps des fleurs_**  
**_On ignorait la peur_**  
**_Les lendemains avaient un goût de miel_**  
**_Ton bras prenait mon bras_**  
**_Ta voix suivait ma voix_**  
**_On était jeunes et l'on croyait au ciel_**

The day passes by so quickly as everybody is busy helping Teddy and Jason preparing an checking up the wedding for the last time. It is two pm now and all the girls are hungry after a fun morning of shopping and sightseeing. The stop by a little Italian restaurant on the way home and enjoy a lunch together.

-Since me and Derek are the two only men on the bride's side, lunch is on us today.-Dr. Webber kindly offers to pay.

-Woohoo.-Cristina shouts excitedly.-I have been craving for some tiramisu lately.

It is sunny and windy outside. The sky is amazingly clear after last night's rain. The doctors have been so used to the frequent Seattle rain that they are glad to be able to sit outside and enjoy some lunch in such a beautiful natural setting.

-Alright, let's review everything before we head home.-Bailey orders the girls the way she used to be their superiors.-The castle is ready with lights and flowers. Meredith, have you confirmed with the make up artist?

-Yes, Dr. Bailey.

-Photographer, Callie?

-Checked.

-Alright, Teddy, who do you want to stand at the gate and guide the guests?

-Ah…uhm…Hey MerDer, can you two do that for me? I will have Jason's guy hand over you the map of the seats.

-Sure, my pleasure-Both Derek and Meredith respond.

-But…-Callie asks a question…Teddy, you need to decide a maid of honor to carry the man's ring.

Teddy smiles. She looks amazingly contented as she is ready for the next step of her life. She looks at Bailey, Arizona and Cristina one by one, recalls all the memory she had with them in their occasional girls' night out. Finally, she speaks up:

-Cristina, will you be my maid of honor?

-Me?-Cristina points at herself and expresses a confusing look. Honestly, she doesn't want to be the maid of honor because that usually means more duties and responsibilities in the wedding. She just wants to stay and enjoy the rest of the day before she catches an early flight tomorrow morning back to Zurich. But she knows it's better not to let the bride down. So Cristina answers reluctantly to every one's laugh:

-I…I'd love to.

-Great. Thank you.

-So who's gonna be the best man?

-I don't know. That's Jason's matter. The guys will take care of transportation from the mansion to the castle, and also the parking issue at the castle. They will also take care of the dinner right after the wedding ceremony, so honestly I don't know many things about my wedding. I and Jason, we were so busy, we just arrived here the day before yesterday.

-Oh, but who is in charge of the band?

-Ah..uhm..I don't know. Callie, will you do me a favor and confirm with the band? Thank you guys, you are really helpful. I'm glad we had a great shopping and sightseeing this morning; otherwise it would be unfair for you all the travel over here and see nothing other than my wedding.

-Don't worry, I will. And we enjoy this trip very much. So let's just finish up our lunch and go back to work!-Callie cheerfully reassure Teddy.

The ladies enter the mansion around three in the afternoon. They are laughing out loud, joking, sweating due to the hot, and panting with heavy shopping bags on their arms. The guys on Jason side were gathering around the living room when the ladies pass by, and they gaze at the women with admiration.

-Dr. Webber! Dr. Shepherd! Why are you over there? You should join our men!-Jason comments when he sees Derek and Richard are with the women.

-Yeah..that sounds a good idea. Do you mind, Teddy?

-Not at all! We will be free without you two around. Go ahead!

Cristina can see Owen among the guys. He is smiling at her. He looks adorable, but she can tell time has left scars on his face. Something is bothering him. Something is going on that makes him not as fully happy as the light-hearted Owen she used to know. After all these years, Cristina can tell how Owen is doing just by looking at him. She wants to talk to him, too. But there's just not enough time now, so she just smiles back at Owen and moves on to the ladies' bedrooms on the second floor.

The female doctors go on to confirm the appointments with the services then take showers to prepare for the wedding night. They will leave the mansion after all the men have gone to the castle. They will have some pictures taken here when Teddy has put on her makeup and her dress, and then they will move to the castle to have more pictures of the bride and her bridesmaid. The bride and the groom will not see each other until the wedding starts at six.

Cristina is not a type of girl who cares too much about her appearance. Her favorite clothing is her blue scrub. She feels confident in it. However, she does know how to make herself look stunning because one of her main jobs recently is to attend the banquets, the conference and be the representative of her hospital to attract funding and expand researches. But today, it's different. She takes care of herself because she knows Owen is in the crowd and he will be looking at her. There's something about this man that always makes her strive for the best.

-Ok, that's enough in here. Let's move to the castle, girls and we will have more pictures taken over there. It's just half the day and it's been going wild!-Teddy looks gorgeous in her simple wedding gown and simple makeup. She has a long, thin face and her smile is always shining. Cristina and Arizona help her with the tail of the gown as they get inside the luxury car to Neuschwanstein Castle.

_**Do you guys like it so far? I remember when I was writing From Paris with Love, I was so high I wrote 5 chapters in one night. My readers were high, too. I guessed they stayed up with me all night for the updates because I've got 1820 viewers in the second day. Where was my golden day?! Anyway, I am taking it slowly because I love the character Teddy, too and I think she deserves a stunning wedding after all she's been through. Let me know what you think and favorite my story if you can imagine how wonderful this little vacation unfolds for all of them._

_** If it reaches 900 views before midnight along with thoughtful reviews, I will post chapter 6, the longest chapter I have ever written. Working on it, guys. How about you? :D_


	6. Almost Here

**ALMOST HERE**

_**But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's  
Not enough  
But when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here**_

_**..**_

_**Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you**_

Neuschwanstein Castle is beautifully surrounded by an old forest and a lake behind its walls. Everyone is amazed and excited to visit the castle in the form of the wedding ceremony. Jason and Teddy rented the main floor for only a day, but it was quite costly to celebrate a wedding in one of the 30 most beautiful castles in the world.

The female surgeons take some pictures in the backyard then enter the castle from a back door because the front yard, the water fountain and the front gate were carefully decorated and prepared for guests. The castle interiors were European style with giant crystal chandeliers and large red carpet covered most of the floors. Cristina never thought about having a romantic, luxurious wedding in her life, yet her experience today in such a gorgeous castle makes her wonder how she would react if her wedding were held in such a palace. Cristina always thought of herself as a simple, straightforward and focused woman. She never imagined sometimes being treated like a princess has some certain excitement.

The band is playing the harmonic, delightful wedding music and the melodies echoed from the white walls fill every one's ears with pleasure. After a while, the band stops and there comes the sirens of the old clock, noting everyone it is 5:45 p.m. Fifteen minutes till the wedding ceremony.

-Alright, are you ready, Teddy? Here's the flower.

Bailey hands over Teddy the bouquet of red roses and little baby breaths. Cristina and Carizona help Teddy fix her dress for the last time before they line up in the room that is leading to the right staircase.

-You look amazing, Teddy Altman. Congratulations to you.

Each of the bridesmaids kisses the bride and they all inhale and exhale deeply. After all, this turns out to be a big wedding held in a magnificent castle.

-Ok, Cristina, it's not Teddy, it's you who leads the way. So calm down, ok? You first, then Arizona, then me, then Teddy. Walk slowly, if you are nervous just check out the interiors of the castle. And then join your best man at the common plat form of the staircases. Once you do, lead us straight through the big staircase, to the floor, then to the main garden, ok?-Bailey reviews the plan to all the girls.

-Ok. Give me the ring.-Cristina exhales once more.

Teddy hands Cristina the groom's ring. Since there were no parents involve, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen will match up and lead the bride and the groom, who also join at the common platform, to the real stage where the wedding is held. Because there was no ring bearer and flower girls, Cristina will wear the groom's ring on her finger and hand it over to Teddy when the time comes, also the best man will carry the ring in his pocket and hand it over to the groom later on.

-Oh my god, oh my god, I don't even know if this is the right thing. It was Jason's idea.-Teddy seems freaked out after the thorough review from Dr. Bailey.

-You'll be fine, Teddy. Just breathe in, breathe out slowly. All the guests are our friends. So don't worry. It's six, are you ready?

-I am.

-I am.

-Then let's go, Yang!

A service man slowly opens the heavy, large double French door that has a polished dark brown color. Cristina steps forward to the front and takes a deep breath. Her pupils dilate and she can see from across the hall, it is Owen who is stepping forward and looking straight to her eyes. It feels like an electric current is running through her body. She is in a crimson satin gown with a little white bouquet; and across the hall, Owen, who is now the best man of the wedding, is wearing a black suit with dark red ties and a little red flower on his pocket. They both are shocked as it feels like this were their wedding and they were the bride and the groom. It feels like the wedding that took place eight years ago takes place again in this deluxe palace.

The band starts to play music. Cristina and Owen walk slowly from the two side staircases to the common platform. He looks longingly at Cristina and smiles. The yellow chandelier above them shines brightly and he can tell she is more glowing than the main figure of the event. He wants to kiss her right now as if it were his wedding, but all they could do is exchange a smile and Cristina wraps her right arm around his left arm. As he holds his arm up, she can see he is wearing a golden ring on his left hand. For a moment, she is confused. _So he got married? Why did he still look at me this way?_ But very quickly her facial expression goes back to a delightful mood as she knows they are leading the way for the main couple.

The red carpet under their feet leads them to the marble platform where the guests are standing. Cristina is a little bit nervous, so she looks at the left then the right railing that is engraved with flowers and vines, pretending she is looking at some familiar face and forcing her continuous smile. Owen can notice her anxiety, so he whispers in her ears:

-You are doing great, Cristina. You are _by my side._

The ex-couple walk slowly out of the huge dark red gate towards the green lawn that is now covered with chairs and flowers. Cristina can see the minister standing afar from her smiling and waiting. She has enjoyed the walk so far with Owen. It brings her all the sweet memory she had with him. It makes her realize she is still in love with him, _time after time._

Cristina and Owen depart to both sides of the stage and so do the other couples. They both now look at Teddy Altman shining in her simple white dress. Jason Morgan is wearing a navy suit with a white bow. As soon as every guest settles down in their assigned seats, the band plays the wedding marching song and every one stands up for Jason to hold Teddy's hand and walk her to the stage.

After all the announcement, Cristina and Owen step up to give the couple the rings. Cristina takes it from her finger Jason's ring and hands it to Teddy, while Owen takes it out from his pocket Teddy's ring and hands it to Jason. They exchange the ring and kiss passionately in the cheer and applause of the guests. Cristina and Owen look at each other, both can't hide a broad and sincere smile. However heart-felt she is right now, she can't stop looking at Owen's ring on his left hand. The thick golden ring is somewhat similar, but since they divorced a few years ago, there's no way he's wearing it again if he hasn't involved with another woman.

After the dinner buffet, everybody is ready for the dance of the newlywed. As they all enter the castle again, every candle, every light and every chandelier has been lit up, making the place more splendid and luxurious than ever. Teddy Altman and Jason Morgan dance beautifully across the marble floor an old wedding dance song, making the scene all like a Victorian dancing scene in a banquet.

Cristina is having some white wine when Owen finds her in a corner. He politely asks:

-Dance with me.

She smiles back at him. Since her eyes first met Owen's again last night, that broad smile has presented on her lips all the time. They start to dance rhythmically, much to each other's surprise. There are a lot of things they want to question each other, but they are avoiding the conversation, for a rare moment of pure happiness like this is something real luxurious to Cristina and Owen.

-Owen…why are you wearing a ring?

-Why would you ask? Are you jealous?-Owen smirks.

-Nooo way.

Owen has noticed Cristina's confusion when seeing his ring. He has enjoyed puzzling her a little bit, for he knows she is still very much interested in how he is doing. They dance faster and faster as the band plays a very nice waltz melody. Cristina even bursts into laughter for catching up with Owen's beats. However, out of nowhere Arizona appears in front of them. She looks concerned:

-Owen…

The dancing couple pauses and Owen's facial expression changes immediately. He leaves Cristina and approaches Arizona really fast. Cristina can hear his low voice among the chaos of the sound:

-What's wrong, Arizona…

-I have a phone call from the hospital. It's _her_ again. You should go back now. Before it's too late…

-No wayyy…_I can't live without her…_

Those last words that Cristina barely hears from Owen murmuring to Arizona strike to her heart. Before she could deduct any logical thinking, Owen approaches her, gasping and looking anxious:

-Cristina…I have to go… It's great to see you again. Take care now.

_**Check out the song Almost Here and Google castle Neuschwanstein if you haven't done so. You will be amazed! Also, how come I only have one favorite? As a fanfiction writer, I work for nothing than my passion and your enthusiasm. So, your favorite and reviews mean a lot to me!_


	7. Behind Blue Eyes

**BEHIND BLUE EYES**

**No one knows what it's like**  
**To be the bad man**  
**To be the sad man**  
**Behind blue eyes**

It has been the fourth time they miss an opportunity to talk before they depart. There is no chance for her to see Owen again after he's gone, for she's leaving early tomorrow morning. Cristina refuses two other invitations to dance, and since she realizes there are a few of female guests, the chance of her being asked to dance again is very high. So she grabs herself two glasses of wine and quietly goes outside to feel some fresh air.

Meredith finds out Cristina hiding from the crowd and joins her friend eventually:

-Hey, greedy girl. You have two glasses of wine at the same time.

-Whatever, I just want the party over so I can go back to the mansion and sleep and leave early tomorrow.

-Why, it's been a great day. I haven't had so much fun lately. Besides we haven't talked much recently. I miss you, Cristina Yang.-Meredith chuckles.

-I miss you two, Mer. I…also miss Owen.

-Ah hah, you admit it now. Why don't you find him and talk to him then?

-Noo, Mer. What's the point? He seems forget everything about us. He left me alone while we were dancing.

-Really. That was very unlikely of Owen. Did he say when he would come back?

-No, he talked to Arizona. All I heard was _I can't live without her_. And then he left, can you believe that? I mean, whoever it was, his wife or his mom, it just didn't make sense to me. Why would his eyes look so flirty on me if he has another woman, and if it were his mother he should have spoken to me clearly.

Meredith becomes anxious. Her expression changes rapidly.

-Oh no…

-Mer, you know something?

-It's his daughter. She has been very sick lately and she is dying. I should go back as well.

-No no, Mer, stay. You and other girls should stay. I will come find him. I should be there with him. At least today is Teddy's wedding; you guys should not let her down. Wait till tomorrow as you planned. Hey, I'm gonna catch a flight now. Please carry my luggage for me when you come back to the mansion. I will see you in Seattle Grace!

Cristina runs fast away and asks an available driver to drive her quickly to the airport without waiting for Meredith's response.

Cristina catches the earliest flight from Germany to Seattle, United States, which happens to be in the next three hours. It is a long trip for her because the curiosity and the worries are burning her alive inside. She tries to connect every bit of information she had about Owen during the last twenty four hours and a picture starts to get clearer in her mind. So, he moved on. Proofs are: the ring on his finger, and a daughter who is waiting for him in Seattle. She feels sad to realize he has moved on, while after all this time the only man in her dreams is the one and only Owen. But she feels more pity for his daughter, who, according to Meredith, is very sick and is _dying._ She feels like she doesn't have the right to be selfish and to hate Owen. After all, it was her who left him because she could not give him a baby. And now he has a kid, the child is running away from him as well. Owen has nothing left. That is really sad for him. Whatever the situation is, she thinks she should be there for him, at least as a friend who has known him so well for so long.

The picture of Owen standing in front of the door in the rain appears several times in her sleep. She thought at first it was more responsibilities from the hospital that has made him restless. But now she realizes it's the daughter that causes him his sorrow. However different he looks, his blue eyes are still very beautiful, bright and shining. Every time he looks at her, she is still melted down; and subsequently, all she wants is to touch his delicate soft lips, his thin and charming nose, his high cheekbones, and eventually she wants to kiss him.

It's ten hours of flying non-stop when Cristina finally arrives at Grey Sloan Memorial. To her, the hospital will always be Seattle Grace Hospital, where she was first an intern, innocent and full of life. She stood there for a second, gazing at the place now is bigger and more modern. _Owen has been working really hard on expanding this hospital._ As she walks inside, she sees Alex standing by a desk, working on some charts.

-Alex!-Cristina exclaims!

-Cristina! Alex freezes for a moment before running fast towards his friend to give a big hug.-What are you doing here? How have you been doing?

-I'm great. You look great, too. Hey, listen, we will catch up later ok? How is Owen's daughter doing? I heard she's very sick? Can you take me to her room?

-Sure. So you didn't know anything about his personal life? What a great friend.

-No time to mock me now. Just tell me!

-Aortic stenosis. But she is rejecting all the treatments lately.

_**So, behind whose blue eyes I am talking about, friends? :) Please tell me what you think about this chapter!_


	8. Healing Incantation

**HEALING INCANTATION**

**Heal what has been hurt**  
**Change the Fates' design**  
**Save what has been lost**  
**Bring back what once was mine**

Alex walks Cristina to a room at the end of the ICU unit. She quietly sneaks inside. The room was rather dark for it's almost midnight in Seattle. Owen, in his blue scrub, is sleeping with his head on the side of the bed. Cristina comes closer to take a look at the scene. His ring hand was holding a little hand, it is a baby girl. A baby Asian girl.

The little girl is rather five or six. She looks somewhat like Cristina even though she doesn't have curly hair. Cristina knows it's pretty rare for Asian females to have big curly hairs like her. However, she can tell by looking at the kid she has single eye-lids and a very small, cute nose. The girl surprisingly resembles not only Cristina but also Owen. By looking at the equipment all over the little girl's chest, Cristina can tell she just went through a major valve replacement.

Cristina didn't bother to wake Owen up. He sleeps peacefully, probably knowing his daughter is safe for now. She wants to touch his auburn curls and give him a kiss on his head, for it was really a moving scene in front of her eyes. But she knows it would be inappropriate once she isn't sure what kind of family status Owen is at now.

Cristina quietly sits down at the arm chair, looking at him and the baby girl for hours. She wants to do something to help him, but she is not a doctor here so she can't access the baby's profile. And where's the mother, she wonders. The way Owen is wearing his ring is so confusing for her.

When it is almost dawn, Owen suddenly wakes up. He can see in dark Cristina is sleeping on the armchair, much to his surprise. He isn't sure what to do now, eventually he decides to wake Cristina up.

-Cristina..Cristina..

-Huh…Oh, hey, I've heard the news from Meredith, so I came here.-She manages to stand up in her half sleepy form. It must have been the jet lag.

He can't help himself but hold her very tight for minutes. He buries his face into her thick, voluminous hair. Cristina holds Owen tight, too. This is the first time they are truly together since the met again at Teddy's wedding..

-Owen…

-Are you tired? Are you hungry? How long have you been here?

-A little tired, yes. I catch the next flight after you. So I just arrive recently. How's the girl doing? Is she okay?

-She's stable, for now. Do you want to eat something, 'cause I am exhausted and hungry.

They page Alex and ask for his favor to stay the rest of the night with Owen's daughter because he doesn't want just the nurse's monitor. Cristina and Owen walk down to the cafeteria but it's already closed, so he offered to drive her to a local restaurant that opens overnight. The hospital is slow and quiet, and it looks just like an airport at night with random people walking and sleeping.

Owen takes Cristina to a small Chinese restaurant near the hospital. They find a table by the window and ordered some wonton soup. The hot soup makes them feel so much better after the long flight, especially for Owen, who has also undergone an emotional catastrophe as he didn't make it in time to his daughter's surgery.

Cristina looks at Owen having his second bowl of wonton soup enthusiastically, she chuckles:

-How do you know this place? You were not a fan of Chinese food.

-Turns out my daughter loved this place. After all, she's half Asian.

-So, you got married and had this kid? Why does she look a lot like me? I mean, except for the curly hair. I never knew you have a strong taste in Asian women.

Owen can't help but laugh. She is still his sarcastic, mocking Cristina after all these years. She hasn't changed very much.

-Why are you so interested in my personal life when you were the one who left? I mean, I haven't asked anything about you.

-It's because you've read about me a few times in the newspapers and probably medical journals, too.-Cristina answers confidently-You know I'm still that hot cardio goddess that you are so ignorant not to ask for helping your kid out.-Owen can tell she is lecturing him at the same time bragging about herself.

-I don't need your help.

-Where's your wife?

-I said, I don't need your help.

-Where's your wife? Show her to me and I will help treat your kid.

Owen surrenders Cristina's stubbornness:

-She doesn't have a mother. She's adopted. I met her when we were on an exchange medical trip to Korea.

-Why does she look like me?

-I don't see she resembles you. But she resembles me, because she has a beautiful nose, like mine.-Owen is lying from the fact that the kid indeed looks like Cristina.

-Okay, I am not mean, I am just curious: why pick a child that you knew there was heart problem?

-She was from a very poor orphanage in a village, there was really no proper documents regarding her health. I picked her because you will see, the way she looks at you, it's strange. It's emotional. She's much matured compared to the kids of the same age. She's a very good daughter. She's all I have wished for as a parent.

Cristina can tell how much he loves the little girl by his enthusiasm when talking about his daughter. She no longer looks straight into his eyes because she feels somewhat guilty for what is going on with Owen right now. She loved him so much and she wanted him to have a better life. Turns out he doesn't have a very much better life.

-How old is she, Owen?

-Six. She was two when I met her four years ago. But she has the brain of an eight year old girl. I never told her she was adopted, and none of our friends in the hospital, but I think she knows something, for adopted children normally behave very well as they are aware of their status.

-She's a strong girl. Owen. Let me help her.

-There's nothing much you can do. We tried cardiac catheterization, then the first valve replacement a year ago, then a second valve replacement yesterday. It's just… her heart doesn't accept the replacements. She was fine until two years ago, when I have to monitor her more closely and she has severe problems. She almost died once.

Owen almost sobers when he thinks about his sick daughter. Cristina doesn't really know what to say, she is not well bonded to children and she has been keeping her emotions isolated for so long, because she needs to be cold headed and cold hearted to operate her institute well. But Owen breaks down is something she can't handle. She almost cries when seeing him in this stage. She holds his hand:

-Owen. We will figure this out. Let me help you..

-No, there's nothing you can do. I am a doctor. I know what's going on. It's her body that's rejecting all the treatments. She can't handle another surgery.

-Please, just let me take a look at her chart.

He sighs.

-Why are you back here? You were gone for what..five years? You left and never contacted me. Did you really love me?

-I know your life has been upside down again. I am offering to stay and help. Please don't be harsh on me. Don't push me away.

-I don't know. I am just exhausted from everything. Take a look at the chart if you want to, but I don't think there's much you can do. You moved on. I moved on, Cristina. That's what you wanted. Don't feel sorry for me, the girl is my life, I love her, I've got what I need.

Cristina doesn't understand why Owen goes so rough on her. She tries to hold her temper and stay submissive. He may just be too tired from things that happen to him. He needs someone right now to let out all his well buried anger, otherwise he might get psychological disorder again:

-Still, please let me look at her chart. You are exhausted, Owen. Go home and have some rest. I'm gonna go back to the hospital and see what I can do.

_**So, for Crowen, it was always about kid, adopted or naturally born. You may not be surprised at all at this chapter to know Owen has adopted a kid. I mean, most Crowen writers would pick this topic to write about. But we have different reasons why the story unfolds this way. So bear with me till the end, friends, because I mean it when I say "The best is yet to come"._

_**Have you ever listened to Healing Incantiation from Tangled? Since this chapter is about Owen's daughter, I thought it would be nice to use that song here._

_**Thank you friends for your reviews. I'm looking forward to more. I would love to hear your comment about what part you like/ you hate; because you know I'm a frequent updater. I don't let you down so let me know how I write so far. I need the fire!_

_**Special thanks to Katy Oh for supporting me since my first day joining this community. Also special thanks to Annamria, you are always the first to read and comment. And I always have to google your Hungarian comment. But I love it :D_


	9. Just Hold Me

**JUST HOLD ME**

**Comfortable as I am **  
**I need your reassurance **  
**And comfortable as you are **  
**You count the days **

**But if I wanted silence **  
**I would whisper **  
**And if I wanted loneliness **  
**I'd choose to go **  
**And if i liked rejection **  
**I'd audition **  
**And if I didn't love you **  
**You would know **

Cristina comes back to Owen's daughter room and finds Alex already left. She asks a nurse to page him:

-Hey, you shift started already?

-Uh huh, but I can have breakfast with you if you want.

So they've been talking and reminding each other of the good old times they spent here as surgical residents and surgical fellows. Cristina occasionally talked to Alex during the last five years, but it was not as usual as she talked to Meredith.

-I can tell the hospital looks much bigger and modern. Thanks to the board.-Cristina chuckle.

-Hell yeah, I'm a board member. And I'm like Obama, I want change.

They both burst into laugh for they know each other so well and can still finish one another's sentence.

-Alex, how are Owen and his daughter doing?

-Faith? She's a great girl. She makes me seriously think about having a child. Poor Owen she's having multiple failures recently. It's been tough on him to take care of her and run the department at the same time. They pretty much live here now.

-Yeah, he looks exhausted. It's just a matter of time before he breaks down-Cristina is concerned about Owen.

-Dude, you sound like a _wife_. Why don't you stay and take care of him now?

-I can't. I mean, I don't know what I should do for him now. It's been five years and we're on different paths already. But I offered to help, so Alex, find me Faith's chart, please.

-Dude, I've been on and off with Jo for years. We're just crazy like any other crazy couples in Grey Sloan. But we can't live without each other. We always come back, eventually. That's the hint.

-Oh oh, what has time done to Evil Spawn? Talking about kid and commitment?

-Hell yeah, men wants to settle down at this age. Jo and I, we just got engaged last week. It's..no one knew, except Meredith, and you.

-Congratulations. We should have a drink when I finish everything here. Now come find me Faith's chart, Alex!

Cristina carries Owen's daughter chart to her room. The girl is still sleeping. She winds up the curtain for sunrays to enter the room then sits down at the armchair.

Patient: First name: Faith, Last name: Hunt, Middle name: Y.

Y.? _Can Y. mean Yang? What the hell did Owen think?_ She feels like Owen has been building his own world with his daughter for the last five years. That's why he's so reluctant to let her come back. She can't tell whether she should feel happy or sad right now, for if Y. means Yang then Owen is still in love with her. But the way he treats her, the way he is not a hundred percent open to her the last couples of days means he is denying her in his life. It means he was very hurt, severely hurt that he shut down everything he had at that moment and built a wall around himself. That was a reason, too, Owen never contacted her, despite the fact she didn't contact him either.

The two doctors on Faith Hunt case are Arizona Robbins, chief of Pediatrics and Jaqueline Stevens, chief of Cardiothoracic. Apparently a valve replacement had just been done before Cristina arrived, and they are waiting for the girl's body to accept this donated valve. But just by looking at her labs and numbers right now, Cristina can tell the girl is not responding very well. Very, very soon, they have to find her another valve. It's just that, she can't be on the transplant list now if the organ hasn't officially had any problem yet.

Faith finally wakes up after a safe and sound sleep. She is scared at first to see a strange woman, but Cristina can say she's different than other six year old girls, for Faith tries to stay calm:

-Hi…You must be?

Cristina was about to say _I'm your father's friend._ But for a second, she pauses. What if Owen was telling Faith all the time that she was his mother? It would mess everything up and she may realize she doesn't have a mother. Cristina doesn't like the idea that he tricked her into being the girl's mother, but she doesn't want to be the one who breaks the news now.

-Ah..My name is Cristina, I'm Dr. Karev's friend and I'm also a heart doctor. And I think I have a cure for you. So would you mind if I become your heart doctor now?

-No, please. Help me. My dad and my mom have been worrying sick about me. I just want to get better so I can go home and be with my dad again. And..my name is Faith, Faith Yang Hunt. I am half American, half Asian.

Cristina thinks she likes the girl. Indeed, she is much mature than a six year old girl. But that makes sense to her, given she was born in Korea, for Asian children tend to be more mature and less innocent compared to American children. Faith seems like a thoughtful girl; and yes, Owen was right, the way Faith looks at Cristina when she said _Please. Help me. _was not desperate, but it was so sincere it strikes to Cristina's heart.

-Ah..

Faith can't help but express a sound of _pain_. Cristina can see a tear rolling from her eyes, and her arms are covered with medical equipment so she can't wipe her tears off. She never felt so moved about any kid like this before. Probably, she doesn't work on a lot of Asian kids, let alone this is a child that Owen loves, and she is…not responding well to medical treatments.

-Honey, are you alright? Where do you feel pain? Cristina is worried. She sits down and gently touches the hair of the little girl.

-Can I call you Cristina or should I call you Dr..?

This girl is quite not simple. She has been curious about Cristina's identity. It is tough for Cristina try not to claim the fact that she is Cristina Yang, and no, she is not her mother. Should she say she's her mother? Well then she ties the rest of her life and her career to the Hunt's family.

-Call me Cristina. Faith, where's your mother?

-She's away for work. My dad says she loves me so much that she sacrifices being with me to go find a treatment for my heart.

Cristina stays silence. She cannot say anything else. So she's the mother that has been away all this time to find the cure for this little girl's heart. What a beautiful world Owen has drawn for Faith and for him. And for the image of Cristina, too. _Yes, dear, I will do whatever I can to cure your illness._

-But I think I understand now..-Faith continues.

-Understand what?

Cristina tries to play naïve. She knows once she's here, it's just a matter of time before the girl realizes Cristina is not her mother; which also means, the girl will realize her mother is dead and her father is lying to her, or worst of all, she can realize Owen is not her father.

-Nothing. Do you see my dad, Dr. Cristina? He's usually here with me today. He's not on call.

_**Hanging in there, guys. Happy ending doesn't happen after one night._


	10. I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else

**I DON"T WANNA LOVE SOMEBODY ELSE**

**Oh, we left it all unspoken**  
**Oh, we buried it alive **  
**and now it's screaming in my head**  
**Oh, I shouldn't go on hoping**  
**Oh, that you will change your mind **  
**and one day we could start again**  
**Well I don't care if loneliness kills me**  
**I don't wanna love somebody else**

Cristina finds a quiet room to sit down and process everything that happens lately. According to her experience, the girl at her best will only accept this valve for another month. Her health is decreasing rapidly. For any other cardio doctor, this is all they can do to help the child: valve replacement. Unless Faith is strong enough to accept a heart transplant, no other treatment is available. That doesn't even account the fact that Faith may reject a whole new heart. In addition, more than three times and she will not be able to stand on the transplant list again. Last but not least, Owen is dumping all his money into curing this child even knowing it will only buy him a short amount of time.

Cristina calls her hospital in Zurich and assigns some tasks for her subordinates during her absence for a few days. So she's gonna be here for a few days. What would she do other than finding an alternative treatment for Faith? Where are she and Owen standing now, she doesn't even know. She does know that she messed up his life and he messed up her, too, _time after time._

_ -_Cristina..

-Hey, Owen.

-I brought you Grey Sloan scrub. Help yourself.

-_Help yourself?_ You think I expect you to help me change my clothes?

Owen is embarrassed:

-No..I mean, make yourself at home. Here's your badge, too.

-Oh my god.

-What is it?

-it has my name Cristina Yang on it. She will know. I think she already knew.

Owen was too tired last night he never gave a thought about how his daughter would react when she meets Cristina.

-Damn it, I haven't thought about it. Have you seen Faith?

-I did. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't tell her my last name. I just said I'm Alex's friend.

-That's not gonna work. She figured it out.

-I mean, how? What did you tell her about me? I just need to hide my badge and she will not be able to figure out my last name!

Owen sighs:

-She figured it out. I told her her mother was away to find a treatment for her heart defect. She had pictures of you. And she knows who Cristina Yang is.

This time Cristina can't help but be frustrated:

-Owen, why on earth did you ever do that? You know I will _never come back_ so why do you give her false hope?

Owen eyes turn red. He takes a deep breath:

-Stop. I thought _you would never come back_, that's why I tell her that story. She's a unique girl, Cristina. She's a brilliant and curious girl. She needs a mother. I mean, can you believe she's six and she's been doubtful about her origin? She never pouts, she rarely cries, she's been brave, for her instinct somehow tells her that if she's not good enough for me, I may leave her one day. Poor little girl. I've done a lot of things to show her how much I love her, and that her mother loves her a great deal, too. It's a necessary thing to show her love, once you are gone, because she's safe within this world we built together.

-You are over-protecting her, Owen.

-Whatever. Whether I'm over-protecting her or not, is none of your concern. You left me, you left the whole hospital, and I understand that. But please don't tell me how I was right or wrong in choosing what I want. You left. I needed to move on, too. You chose your career. I chose to have a daughter.

Cristina sighs. Owen is right. She has no right in talking about all these things to him, even though she may be upset he told Faith she was her mother.

-Why would not just an imaginary mother, but Cristina Yang?

-You really want to know? Fine. You've been asking about my ring. You've been asking about why it's you her mother. Because I was never gonna love another woman. Because I was never gonna give her another mother. Because the ring shows Faith she has a family to rely on and to come back when she grows up and flies away. Because I loved you, always did, always will. Does that satisfy you now?-Owen raises his voice.

-Owen, please lower your voice. People are listening.

-I don't care. Please don't come into my life now and question what I have built. I loved you so much, and I lost you. I can't lose Faith.

-I'm sorry, Owen. What do you want me to do now..

Owen pauses for a while. He is tired from arguing with her.

-I don't know. You can tell her you're the mother, and let her heal, and keep this secret until she's eighteen. Or, you can be true to yourself, and I'll tell her the truth. I mean, she already knew. It really doesn't matter…

_**Check out I don't wanna love somebody else by A Great Big World if you haven't done so, friends. It's one of the songs I listen to when I want to write a romantic scene. The song fits the chapter just perfectly, right?_


	11. Too Little Too Late

_To Nein: I'm not working today, so yeah, I'll go for it!_

**TOO LITTLE TOO LATE**

Cristina takes a moment alone to change into the new scrub. She visits the hospital gift shop and buys a little pink sheep. She is still not ready to be someone's mother, but the girl's heart is rejecting the treatment, and the priority now is to give her strength to start on other surgeries.

Cristina walks into Faith room to find her looking longingly at the rain outside the window.

-Hey, Faith-She smiles. Owen walks behind Cristina and stands quietly at her back.

-Hey Dad. Hello, Dr. Cristina.

Faith is indeed different. She does not call her father Daddy like the other girls. And she respects the fact that Cristina is a doctor, even though she wasn't able to figure out Cristina's last name. She is like an eight year old girl to them.

-Hey honey, you look great. Owen comes close to hold her head and gives her a few kisses on her cheek.

-Hey, Faith…So you probably guess, I'm Cristina Yang. I'm…your mother.

Faith doesn't smile. She looks at her father waiting for a better explanation.

-She is, Faith. She just wasn't sure if you were her daughter, 'cause you've grown so fast.

-Cristina Yang is not my mother, right, Dad?

That's a tough question, given the world and the story that Owen has built so far for both of him and his daughter.

-Faith, isn't she like the woman in the picture at home? She's been away and now she's back.

Cristina comes closer to the other side of the bed and hands over Faith the little pink sheep.

-Hey, dear, I miss you so much. I've been away for years to find a cure for you. And now I found it.

-You did? Faith asks, she breaths more heavily.

-Yes. The sheep is cute, right? Sheep is nice and friendly, too. We're gonna need some help from the sheep to replace your valve with a better valve.

Cristina wants to say we're gonna replace your valve with sheep material, but that may be too much for a six year old girl to process.

Owen rolls his eyes and gazes at Cristina. He figures out what she wants to do.

-Cristina, can we go out and talk a little bit?

Before Cristina can say anything, Faith turns around to her father once more:

-Dad, Cristina Yang is your wife, but she's not my mother, right?

-Honey, why would you say that?

-She looks exactly like Cristina Yang who supposed to be your wife in that picture, but she said she was Uncle Alex's friend.

Owen and Cristina can't utter a word. Never in her life has Cristina met a young but challenging girl like this. She is challenging, both emotionally and physically.

-Does that mean, my real mother was dead? Or…but you have no other woman picture than Cristina's at home…oh, does that mean you're not my father, too?

Faith can't help but cry even though she cries in silence. Her tears roll down from her face and wet the pillow. Owen climbs on to her bed to hold her tight:

-Shhh…I love you Faith, I love you Faith, I am your dad, I'm always your dad…don't you cry…

Cristina knows that is too much for a six year old girl to handle. She was nine when her dad died in a car crash and two years later, her mother married another man, and she could never really recover from those facts. She thinks she can understand what this little girl is going through. The girl is smart. She is a lot like Cristina. But worse of all, Cristina was the one who caused all these emotional distress to the girl.

Faith starts to breathe harder and harder. Cristina is alarmed:

-Oh no, Owen, she is crashing. Get a crash cart!

...

Owen and Cristina sit down and relax after their successful resuscitation on Faith. The little girl is sleeping again; probably she's too tired from multiple failures in a short time.

-Owen, let me print a conduit for her. There's no point going through a heart transplant, she will reject it.

-I don't want to use my daughter in your experiment.

-Owen, it's been five years. We've just passed post-stage 3 now. I mean, have you read my journals? Sheep material is very safe and is widely used recently.

-If it doesn't succeed, if the surgery fails, she can only live for a week. I'd rather keep her very safe now for the valve to work another month, then once she's strong enough we will do a heart transplant. That buys her…several years.

-Do your calculation. From her stats, she will reject a heart transplant. And if her body rejects any transplant once more, she will forever be out of UNOS list.

-Let me think about it. I've gotta go to work now. Do you have a place to stay?

-I can stay in a hotel.

-Do you want to stay at my house? We are barely there.

Cristina stays silent. Owen hands her the key:

-It's the firehouse. I bought it again after I adopted Faith.

_*So, who is too little too late in this situation, friends?_

_**Are you ready for some romance? I can't wait to finish chapter 12 and publish it!_


	12. A Thousand Years

_*A hint of 18+. Read at your own risk._

**A THOUSAND YEARS**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Cristina holds her breath as she enters the house she once lived in. Everything is pretty much the same, except Owen has built a children slide around the pole, probably for Faith to slide down every morning. She chuckles. Owen is indeed a great father.

The interior of the house was simple. It was decorated pretty much just like when Cristina and Owen lived there: A big bed, with the same bedding set, for years. Owen must have kept it really well because it doesn't look worn out at all. However, his bed was moved aside to one corner. The other corner of the main room where there's a window on the wall, he built a little room. It is wide open and she can see Faith's room. Strange thing is: it is not in pink. It is not decorated with lots of bears and Barbies. There is only one bear on her bed, and a few books on the shelf he built for her. Cristina chuckles. If someone doesn't know the story, they would think Cristina, Owen and Faith make a real family. Faith's characteristics is just like Cristina's: grown up, mature, and hard working. She can tell all this from the kind of books this little girl is reading, and from the certificate of achievements that Owen sticks around the house.

Cristina opens the fridge and sees a lot of organic food, most of which is out of date. The milk date was like two months ago. She sighs. Faith must have lived in the hospital for at least two months. Poor little girl. And her father is too busy to bring her any toy or any book. Or maybe, she's just too weak for any activities at all. Cristina really hopes the conduit will work on Faith, for based on her research sheep material works magically for patients who rejects regular transplantation. The negative side is, the successful rate is just 88%. That's a harsh number for Owen, and even for Cristina. She's been working on to improve this number for a while

Cristina finds some cereal and eats them for dinner. It is already eight o'clock. Time passes by so fast since the morning with Faith, the argument with Owen then the crash of Faith. So much to process in one day. She takes a quick shower then gets to bed, not forgetting to bring some documents from her briefcase and read. Next to the bed are two frames : one is Cristina and Owen's picture on their wedding day, the other is Owen's holding a little baby, which she guesses it's the day he adopted Faith.

-UHmmm.

Cristina inhales deeply. The bed. The bed has the smell of Owen. She remembers every time Owen stayed overnight at the hospital, she loved to roll herself inside his blue blanket. She would close her eyes and imagine his broad chest, his baby-like smell and his soft, moist hair, and then she would fall asleep peacefully. She misses this smell like crazy. It's what makes her life incomplete for the last five years.

In between the documents, Cristina can't help but think about Faith. What if Faith believed she was her mother? Well, Cristina loved the fact that this girl was very smart, she loved it more than the idea of the naïve Faith who may think Cristina was her mother. But at the end of the day, she wasn't upset with the idea of being Faith's mother anymore. She doesn't like it, but she doesn't hate it. Because she feels somewhat happy that the little girl carries her last name. She feels somewhat happy for the girl resembles her, and it was as if the girl has her intelligence, too. And most of all, she feels happy because she knows Owen loves her very much. Indeed, he loves her very much that it was hard for him when she came back and messed up his life.

Owen comes home at two and finds Cristina sleeping safe and sound on his bed. He stands by for a while to watch her carefully. He misses her madly. He misses those days when she was his wife and they lived happily together in this beautiful house. He misses watching her sleep like this. He loves her so much he may not need to hug her right now, but just to sit down and watch her.

Owen takes a shower and just like Cristina, he finds the leftover of cereal in the box and considers it his dinner. She wakes up by the sounds of the cabinet opening:

-Hey..Owen…

-Hey. Sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep. I'll just grab some fresh underwear then I'll go back to the hospital.

-Come here with me…

Still sleepy, Cristina sits up, opens her arms wide and beckons him. Cristina is wearing a tank top with no bra inside, he can see her nipples harden through the soften fabrics.

-I think I'll have to go…

-Come here with me…Stay with me tonight..

He can't wait till her third begging. He rolls himself over the bed and hides under the blanket. The pillow now has the smell of Cristina's hair, the smell he has missed for years. He turns around looking at Cristina sleepy face with her eyes half open, half closed. He touches her soft hair and kisses her on her cheek:

-Good night, Cristina. I know you're still not over the jet lag.

-I'm a surgeon. My sleep is spontaneous, Owen.

He turns his back to her and pretends to immediately fall asleep. His heart is racing fast but he doesn't know what to do now, for she's not here to stay, plus his head is filled with thoughts about Faith who is staying at the hospital right now. He plans to let Cristina fall asleep again then he'll go back to the hospital.

Cristina is really half asleep. In her unconsciousness, she has missed this smell so much, the smell from his body,the smell from this fabric detergent. She tucks her head closer to his back head and wraps her arms around his large body. Her breaths in the back of his hair make Owen feel goosebumps. It is so quiet he can listen to his heartbeat. He feels warm, the fragrant warmth from Cristina's body. And most of all, he can even feel her nipples touching his back.

Owen turns around and brushes her hair through his fingers. It has been five years since the last time they stayed close to each other. He buries his face into her face, his lips seek for her lips and then he kisses her passionately.

Cristina is awake now. She responds to his kiss enthusiastically, too. His damp tongue inside her mouth was always her favorite thing during a kiss. She chuckles.

-What?-Owen asks.

-You miss me.

-Don't tell me you don't miss me.

-I don't miss you that much.

-You're lying. Then why do you kiss me passionately?-Owen chuckles, too.

He pretends to turn around and falls back to sleep. Cristina pushes him to turn back to her, she inserts her arm inside his shirt and touch his bare, smooth chest.

-You're right. I'm lying. I miss you like crazy, crazy, crazy…-She can't tease him anymore.

He wraps his arm around her delicate body and starts to kiss her from top to bottom. Cristina chuckles:

-I miss that…yes, I miss that, too..yes, that place…yes, and that…oh wow…

She misses him kissing her lower body the most.

-You haven't been with anyone?-Owen is surprised to see Cristina's reaction when he kisses her.

-Why would you bother?-She asks him.

-Well, it is not published in your medical journals.

She laughs out loud. Then she gives him another passionate kiss.

-I had a man, for the first three months. But that was all. No one is as good as you, Owen.

-Really. He licks her earlobes and that gives her goosebumps.

-What about you, Owen.  
-Uhm, I spent most of the night either at the hospital or with Faith.

-Wow, you haven't had sex like…five years? You abstain from sex? I admire you.

-It's not that I abstain from sex. It's just..I am usually tired by the time I got to bed. But, why bother? Will you make up for me for what I've lost the last five years?

-Let's see if I can..how many times per week did we have sex when we were together?

-More than three, but I'll stick with three. You owe me.. let's see, 52 weeks x3 x 5 years, roughly 700 nights.

-Oh..can I make up for you tonight?

-No, you owe me 700 nights. Give me back 700 nights abstaining from sex and waiting for you.

-Owen, please let me do the printed aorta surgery on her.

-Don't change the subject.

-Owen, I can save her. You can have decades with her ahead. Don't be like regular parents and accept some trivial years.

-Cristina, this is serious, don't you trade sex for my daughter's surgery.

-No, no, I'm not. I don't mean that. But you need to let me try.

Owen sighs. He lays supine and stares at the ceiling.

-It's what…eighty something percent successful rate? I'm so scared I might lose her.

-Think about if she has a chance to live with you another century.

Owen never thought he would be like one of those parents he met at the hospital, those who have to make a tough decision. But he knows Cristina is the best cardio surgeon. He knows she has steady hands. It's just so messed up about everything lately that he feels like he can't catch up with the rapid changes.

Owen still stays silent. Cristina wraps her arm around him:

-Owen, why did you name her Faith? Was she born in a religious place?

-No. Faith does not necessary mean she's Christian. Faith for her just simply means…faith. Like, I have faith in us. I felt like she was our daughter.

Cristina is moved by his honest confession. She can tell he loves her a lot that he gives his daughter her last name. She also loves how he named his baby Faith.

-Maybe, faith is all you need right now, you know..-Cristina tells him.

She starts rolling on top of him and takes of her tank top to his surprised eyes. She lays on him and kisses him passionately the way he kissed her. Things start to heat up quickly and they both gasp. Owen takes off his clothes and hers in the wink of an eye. He inserts his penis inside her and they both moan.

-Oh, I love you so much Cristina. I love you so much.

He goes faster and faster inside her. She closes her eyes and enjoys his rapid, brutal moves. She forgets who she is and what she should be careful right now.

-Don't worry, I'll remove it when I'm almost there-Owen tells Cristina.

-Oh no, please don't stop. I miss yours more than anything. Please don't stop. I take birth control.

-Ok then here we go..

Cristina forgot she had travelled to another province in Zurich three days right before Teddy's wedding and she had been away to Germany then to Seattle for another five days. Worse than that, she forgot to bring her pills with her throughout the trips. And worst of all, she forgot to order another set of pills when she arrived the place she first traveled to. Normally, it's not a big deal because she hasn't slept with anyone lately. But never did she expect the day she's in Owen's arms again.

-Wait..It's not sa..

-Ahhhhhhh—Owen screams as he releases all of his sperm inside her contracting vagina.

_**Ah, don't be embarrassed, friends, and give me reviews please! Don't you see the fire is burning?_


	13. Black Roses Red

**BLACK ROSES RED**

**Can I ask you a question please**

** promise you won't laugh at me**

**Honestly I'm standing here**

**Afraid I'll be betrayed**

**As twisted as it seems**

**I only have love when it's in my dream...**

It just feels wonderful being woken up by the smell of coffee in a familiar bed of a familiar room.

-Morning, Cristina.

-It's five, Owen. The sun isn't even up.

He walks over the bed and brings her a cup of coffee:

-I know. I have an early shift today so I need to go and check on Faith before work.-He kisses her soft, black and shiny hair.-Did you have a great last night?

-Haha, oh yeah. You are good, Owen. It's been five years and you're still…still very good.-She compliments him.

-Thanks. I had a great night. It feels like…you spent all the money in my saving account of five years.-He chuckles and gives her another kiss.

-Listen, I'm gonna go and check on Faith one more time, ok? I have a flight back to Zurich today at ten a.m. I'll take a copy of her chart and start building a conduit.

-Please, be here as soon as possible. You know the replaced aorta very likely works for a month.

-Yes, I know. I will try to be back in three weeks. Keep her strong until I come back, okay?

-Thank you, Cristina.

She can tell his eyes become teary again every time they mention Faith. She holds his head to her chest and gently touches his curls:

-She'll be fine, Owen. She'll be fine.

Had it been someone else who works on Faith's case, Cristina would support him _She'll be fine. I promise. _But as Faith's doctor, she knows she should never promise a patient's family anything. It can't be denied that the successful rate is 88%. All she knows is she will try her best.

Cristina walks to the hospital and finds out her friends have come back to work. They have a great breakfast all together talking about their old good days.

-Why do you guys avoid talking about Faith? Cristina asks all of her friends.

-Nothing. Poor little girl. I mean, I can't imagine if it were Zola or Bailey-Meredith explains.

-Or..Sofia-Callie continues-Cristina, he needs you, and the girl needs you, too.

-Are you guys trying to bring me back here? You know I have a bright career in Zurich, right?

-Yeah. But it's been five years. You were set free to do what you want. Have you ever asked yourself : do you really want to live like this for the rest of your life?

Cristina gathers all the medical history of Faith before visiting the little girl.

-Hello, Faith.

-Hello, Dr. Yang.

By the way Faith addresses Cristina, she can tell Faith is so sure about her not being Faith's mother. Cristina pulls the chair and sits next to the girl's bed.

-How did you feel, better?

-Yes.

-Great. You dad was so worried about you. But the good news is: I have a plan to cure you.

-He's not my dad, right, Dr. Yang?

-He's your dad. He's the greatest dad I have ever seen. My dad died when I was your age, so I wish I have a dad like yours very much.

-He's a great dad, but I'm not his daughter.-Faith cries again-I am so sick and he will leave me if he's tired.

-No…don't say that. But I have a treatment plan for you, okay? So wait for me until I come back. I'll help you get better okay? Then you and me can hang out. I like you. Do you like me?

-Yes.

-Good. We look alike, don't you think? We have beautiful eyes-Cristina chuckles.-Where do you like to go when you're strong again?

-I love ice cream.

-Good. Strawberry?

-No, I don't like anything pink or strawberry. That's to girly. I love banana split.

-Me too! I don't like pink or strawberry either! So we should be a team! High-five!

Faith laughs wholeheartedly. Cristina wipes the tears off her face.

-So, just wait for me, okay, Faith? Fingers crossed?

-Fingers crossed.

Cristina leaves the room, feeling her mood is lifted up. Had she believed in fairy tale, she would have believed the little girl has magic. She recalls her last case in Seattle when she had to work on the McNeil family. The three siblings all had multiple heart failures, one survived, another died. She has a very strong wish now that Faith isn't like any of the McNeil children. Faith is smart and charming and mature. She is Owen's light when Cristina was gone.

Later on the day, Owen comes to visit his daughter.

-Hey honey, how are you doing?

-I'm not feeling very good, honestly.

-You will be okay. Do you want Dad to read you something? I bring the book with me. How about "How did they make hot balloon fly?"

-Dad…

Owen climbs to her bed and cocoons her in his arm like he normally does every night.

-What's up, honey?

-Dad…you're not my dad, right?

-I am your dad, Faith. You are my daughter.

-I just don't get it. She's not my mother, but she's your wife. So you're not my dad. I'm grown up dad. Please explain to me. I can take it.

Faith talks as if she is a real grown-up. Owen sadly smiles. He has a very brilliant daughter, he doesn't know if the truth will take her away from him. But it seems like he can't lie anymore.

-Cristina Yang is not your mother, and she's not my wife, either. But I'm your dad.

-That's sad, because I have loved her since you told me about her. And she is beautiful, too. You said she has my eyes.

Owen chuckles. He brushes her soft black hair:

-I said _you_ have her eyes, not vice versa, Faith. You resemble someone older than you.

-Yeah, but we just look alike, right?

-Yes, honey.

-But it's your wedding picture in our house. Why would you say she's not your wife?

-We…divorced a long time ago.

-Why did you get divorced? You told me you love _my mother_ very much.

-It's parents' matter, Faith.

-So if Cristina is not my mother, who is my mother? Did you have another wife?

-No, no, I didn't.

-So who is my mother?

-Isn't a father enough for you?

-I'm sorry. I was just used to having both a mother and a father. And now she's not my mother. I need to find my mother.

Those last words sting Owen's heart. If Faith can be strong again and grow up into a beautiful girl, she one day will fly away and try to find her real parents.

-Sure, just recover well, okay, and I'll help you find your mother.

Owen says it out without thinking twice that he has made a huge mistake. He gets used to say supportive words to his daughter all the times that he forgets it means he doesn't know the mother. He is all frustrated by now.

-So..you don't know my mother?

-I'm so sorry Faith. I didn't mean it. I just wanna say I will go with you wherever you want to go and help you do whatever you want to do.

-You don't know my mother, so you're not my Dad. Who are my mom and my dad?

She starts to cry again.

-I'm so sorry, Faith. I don't know. I am so sorry. But I love you, Faith. I love you very much. I am your dad. And you are always my daughter.

He can't help but sober. The little girl holds her father tight:

-I'm sorry Dad. I love you, too.

...

_**Crowen shippers, hold tight to your ship, for the storm is just about to start! _

_**So, I don't have many reviews for chapter A Thousand Years. You guys don't like it or something? Should I leave out intimacy?Your feedback means a lot to me, friends! It helps me know if I'm on the right track.-So thanks for great reviews so far. Keep them coming!_


	14. Sick Enough To Die

**SICK ENOUGH TO DIE**

**I found the way to let you leave**  
**I never really had it coming**  
**I can't believe the sight of you**  
**I want you to stay away from my heart**

As soon as Cristina comes back to Zurich, piles of documents are waiting for her to sign and approve. It only takes two days to complete a print of the conduit, but Cristina decides she would spend ten days or so focusing on her research about the conduits so she can somehow improve the successful rate.

Cristina still monitors Faith by frequent update from Arizona Robbins through the medical software. She can tell by Faith's labs the girl is not doing well as she already believed. She just hopes Faith will stay strong both mentally and physically until she comes back, otherwise they may have to perform a heart transplant and that will be the last resort to this little girl. She makes a phone call to Arizona:

-Arizona, if I can't come back in three weeks, please give Faith Hunt a low dose of anti-rejection medication. I want the donated aorta to work to its full capacity before we perform the printed aorta surgery. The aorta requires some extra time compared to other conduits, you know.

-I understand. This is a complicated case, Cristina. I will try to maintain her in good shape in the meantime.

-Thanks, Arizona. And please…if you have a chance, give Owen words of encouragement. He is so negative recently, especially since Faith figures out I'm not the mother and he's not the father.

-Wait, what did you do…

-You don't want to know it, Arizona. I made a miscalculated move.

Cristina requests Owen and Arizona to maintain Faith's health until day twenty seven after the second transplantation. She did not dare to call Owen and asks for Faith's updates because she knows the little girl's conduit is declining gradually, and hearing news from her miserable father would just bring Cristina down. She needs a lucid head and a calm mind to prepare everything perfectly. Finally on day twenty eight, Cristina and another doctor carry the printed aorta on a private jet to Grey Sloan Memorial.

Arizona scrubbed in to co-operate but Owen is asked to stay out of scope until the surgery is over. It takes them three hours to cautiously remove the old conduit and another three hours to replace the new one into Faith's heart. However, the surgery goes smoothly. Cristina just needs to monitor Faith tonight and tomorrow, then she will be able to tell whether Faith accepts this aorta that is made from the modified sheep biomaterial.

Owen is waiting outside when the surgery is over:

-How did it go, Cristina?

-Arizona and I did the best we could. The surgery went well. We just have to wait for Faith to response. Hopefully, she is among the ninety percent. I performed this surgery successfully on twelve children and five adults. We just have to wait.

Cristina receives a phone call late in the afternoon from her secretary in Zurich. There's a banquet to be held in Seattle Presbyterian and it will be ten days from today so Cristina plans to stay here for another week to monitor Faith's health. Her only problem is she didn't bring any gown, so she would have to go shopping sometimes if she plans to attend the banquet.

Owen finds Cristina when she is sitting in a quiet room, working with her laptop later that night:

-Cristina..

-Hey, are you alright?

-She's stable. She's still sleeping. But honestly, I don't like her lab results.-Owen looks anxious.

-Owen, we need to wait one more day to really evaluate if the conduit works on her.

-I know. I'm just…I don't know what I can do now. Sometimes I wish I were a religious person like April, so I have something to hold on to.

Cristina pulls her chair closer to Owen and pads his back:

-Faith is a strong girl, Owen. There's no way she should reject the conduit. I mean, she is not the first kid to try on the conduit, unless her unconscious mind tries to reject it. And the surgery went well, so you shouldn't be scared too much.

-I know, I trust you and Arizona. It's just that…she has to fight. I'm worried the things that happen to her lately bring her down.

-I'm so sorry about what I said to Faith, Owen.

-It's alright. I talked to her out of it. I hope she knows I love her and I never want to leave her.

Owen looks like he just ages another ten years, for he looks pale and fatigued. Cristina leads him to an on call room. She sits on the bed and beckons him:

-Come here, Owen. Lay on my lap and have some sleep. You are working tomorrow.

He takes a deep breath then lays down on her lap. She gently touches his face, his lips then his hairs. She tries to walk him to sleep.

Cristina feels so hungry the next morning so she gently puts him aside and walks down to the cafeteria. She buys herself a big muffin and some Naked drink. She gave a lot of thought about Faith and Owen last night. She prayed for the little girl to get well soon, for this is a game of life and death. If Faith cannot make it through this time, she only has one week to fight. She will be put on transplant list, but it is very hard to find a matching heart within one week. This was really a risky choice, but it was the best choice they had, because they still have a heart transplant as the last resort. If Cristina decided to go for a heart transplant first, chances are the girl may reject a whole heart, and it would be too late for her to try on the conduit.

After gaining all the brave, she goes upstairs to Faith's room and checks for her vitals. Vitals aren't looking very great, so Cristina orders another set of labs. She is really worried now that Faith body rejects the conduit.

Faith hears the noise and so she wakes up:

-Dr. Yang,

-Hey honey, how are you feeling?

-Not very well, but it's just like other days. I'll be okay.

-Listen, you promised me to maintain your best health so that we can go have ice cream eventually, remember? I'm still looking forward to it, Faith. Don't let me down.

-I'll try.

Cristina sits down and touches the girl's face. She gets emotional but she tries not to cry, because once she is not calm and emotionally detached, she won't be able to make sound medical decisions for Faith anymore.

-Faith, I'm not your mother, but I like you very much. And your father loves your very much, too. I promise you that. He will never ever leave you, okay? So you have to stay strong, otherwise he will be very sad and he will cry.

-I'm trying Dr. Yang. I love my dad.

-I know, I know, you'll be fine, okay? You'll be fine. I'll do everything.

Twelve pm, the lab results come back. Cristina and Arizona secretly go find the labs before Owen finishes his surgery and come find them.

-Damn, the results are bad. She's not responding to the conduit. This girl only has roughly seven days left. Put her on UNOS for a heart transplant, immediately.-Arizona orders.

...

_**So you think you're prepared for the storm, but may be you aren't. Just hang in there, Crowen shippers!_

_**Thanks for the feedback, it made my day. What do you think about this chapter?_


	15. Shattered

**SHATTERED**

**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.**  
**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.**  
**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.**

Cristina is so shocked by the news so she runs to the nearest bathroom and cries out loud. Her stomach has a severe cramp and eventually she vomits. The symptom normally happens to someone who is too anxious that the body can't handle the emotional distress and starts to reacts. She stays in the restroom for fifteen minutes, crying and vomiting. The high expectation was severely destroyed and the feeling she has right now is just as intense as when the gunman held the gun to her head.

Admit it, she loves Faith. She is bonded to this little girl within a few days. She loves how Owen takes care of this little girl and she loves how this little girl brings him sunshine through his dark and twisted days. Not until now does she realize how precious it is to have a child. A kid is not a burden; a kid is joy, hope, and a blessing. She has learnt that lesson the hard way. Now, Faith's heart fails again, and within the course of one week it will completely shuts down, unless a donated heart is given in time.

Cristina is not a religious woman, but she's praying that there may be a miracle for Faith; because she knows once medicine cannot intervene, only miracles are what change the fate. _What if she dies_? Cristina can't help but thing about the worst scenario. If Faith cannot make it, Owen may not make it, too. This time he will totally break down.

Cristina knows Owen won't blame her, but she feels guilty for she was always the root to his problems. Time may pass by and only scars will be left in his heart, and he will try to move on again. This time she may give him another child for she wants him to be happy, but she's afraid now that it's too late for him to accept her child, if they ever have one. Will Owen ever want her baby again, after all she has done? Cristina can't get out of that depressive idea.

Cristina slowly walks back to the ICU unit, prepares herself for an angry look and scolding from Owen. The surgery went well; it was Faith who rejects the conduit. Cristina knows that, and she knows Owen knows that, too. Yet, he is acting as a parent and his anger is predictable and unavoidable. Cristina doesn't care being the target for Owen to shoot his arrows now. She wants to be there for him and support him if he ever breaks down. So she takes a deep breath and walks into the room.

Owen is sitting on the side of Faith's bed. He looks horrible: his eyes are dark and bagged, his hair is messy. Yet he somehow manages to fake a happy face and read his daughter her favorite book.

-Hello, sweetie, how are you feeling?-Cristina puts on a cheerful smile

-I'm okay, Dr. Yang. Just like other days.

The number on the monitor doesn't present the patient is okay, but the girl understates her feeling. Cristina can tell this girl is not an innocent and cheerful type, but she is a brave and strong will type. There's nothing much Cristina can do, so she pulls a chair and sits next to the other side of the bed. They chit chat as if nothing is happening, and they look happy as if they made a real family.

Much to her surprise, Owen doesn't express a sign of anger. That's even worse, for he accepts the fact that he is powerless and he is ready for the worst.

-Faith, besides reading this book, do you want me to do anything for you? Daddy decided to take some time off this week, so we can do things that we planned but haven't got a chance to do.

-Oh, that's great. How about you read me The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and Tom Sawyer?

Cristina can't help but chuckle. She really loves this girl now. Faith is a challenge, even for his Dad. She can tell Owen is bored to the core reading books after books to her daughter, but he still pretends that he is eager. It is a lovely scene to see for a second when his daughter looks away, he can't hide his disappointment of being asked to read another book.

-I remember the story pretty well, sweetheart. Your dad may need to read it from a book but I can tell you those short stories pretty in details-Cristina tells Faith. _She has a magical smile , _Owen thinks.

-oh you do? That's great! Which one do you like the most?-Faith excitedly asks Cristina.

-Well, probably the story about Tom Sawyer painting the fence.

-Oh yeah, it's hilarious. Tom is brilliant.-Faith laughs wholeheartedly.

Cristina loves The Adventure of Huckleberry and Tom Sawyer, too. This little girl reminds her of her childhood, when her dad read her bed time stories. She wasn't really a fan of fairy tales; she was a fan of classic books. But her dad was very clever to choose those classic books that made sense at her age, such as Robinson Crusoe and Treasure Island. Faith reminds her how great it was to snuggle in the arms of a parent and together build a fantasy world. For a rare moment, Cristina wants to dust away all the responsibilities, all the duties and all the ambition on her shoulder; she just wants to lay down with someone she loves, think carefree, talk carefree and rebuild her own magic world. She wants to start the whole thing with Faith, but too bad, this girl is not gonna be around here that long if a matching heart doesn't arrive in time.

-Faith, other than reading books, do you want to do anything else?-Owen brushes the girl's hair through his fingers

-Dr. Yang, please come back and tell me the stories when you're free. But for now, I need to play with my dad.

Cristina smiles:

-Oh sure, how about I come back tonight? Also, can I join you and your dad, too?

-Yes, of course. Can I make a list, dad?

-Go ahead. I'll write down.

-Uhm, I want to play UNOS recently but I can't gather enough people, so it's great to have you and Dr. Yang. Also, I called Jane last night and she said she wanted to visit me, but her mom wondered if we are accepting visitor, so can you let her mom know, Dad?

-Of course, of course.-Owen nods.

-And, you can call me Cristina.-For the first time, Cristina prefers someone unrelated to her to call her first name, not last name.

-Yes, Cristina. And Dad, I was building a Lego house, too; but I left it a long time ago. You can find the Lego box under my bed. Can you help me continue? I was making a garden, if I'm correct.

-Alright, I'll go and get them this afternoon.

Owen can't help but stand up and wrap his arms around her little body and give her a big kiss on her head. Cristina turns around, for she knows he wouldn't want her to see him shed a tear.

-Dad, are you alright?

-I'm fine. I was just so busy working, and I miss you so much-Owen fakes a smile.

-So, I will be working a little bit, and when your dad brings your stuff here, we can have fun together, okay?-Cristina finds an excuse to leave the room. She feels like she can't handle the sorrow right now. She doesn't want to face it.

...

_**Just sit tight, Crowen shippers! We're only through half the journey._

_**I love to wake up every morning and update an chapter for you guys before going to work. Hope you enjoy this chapter (or maybe suffer) and let me know what you think!_


	16. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**EVERY LITTLE THING SHE DOES IS MAGIC**

**Every little thing she does is magic**  
**Everything she do just turns me on**  
**Even though my life before was tragic**  
**Now I know my love for her goes on**

Cristina has been thinking non-stop about Faith's case. She had worked so hard for ten days in Zurich, trying to improve the success rate to ninety percent, but Faith is still out of luck. It bothers her every time she hears some kind of answer "The body simply is just rejecting". For her, everything happens for a reason, and she is desperately wanting to figure out the reason of Faith's rejection.

Cristina tries to spend most of her time with Faith and Owen in the ICU room, for the girl's health is declining rapidly. Faith's friend, Jane, came to visit her. Callie and Meredith also brought Sofia and Zola here to hang out with Faith, and the kids had fun playing UNOS and monopoly. In between the friends' visits, Cristina told Faith a lot of stories that she can still remember from her childhood. But Owen's daughter could only have visitors in short periods of time, for she got tired easily and had to lay down and sleep.

It was only the fourth day after the conduit but Faith is too weak to sit up and see visitors. Owen is so depressed he looks like a caveman, so Cristina tells him to take shower and shave not to make his daughter worry. In the afternoon, Faith isn't able to talk much. If she needs something, she just murmurs, and Owen has to move very close to her to listen.

-Dad…

-Yes, sweetie?

-Can we go home? I'm so tired. I don't want to stay here anymore.

-I'm sorry, we can't. But I'm here with you. We will make it look like your room, ok? Do you want your bear? I forgot to bring you your bear. Shall I get it for you?

-No, please don't go.

-Baby, I'll stay here with you, all the time, I promise.

Owen asks Alex to come by his house and grab all her toys, especially the bear. He also requests a bigger bed so that he can roll onto the bed and lay with his daughter. Owen cocoons her in his arm, brushing his fingers through her hair, he sings for her lullabies, and in between his lullabies he whispers to her ears:

-I love you, sweetie. I love you very much.

Cristina has been sitting by Faith's bedside since morning. She looks back and forth and her charts and feels both depressed and discontented. Looking outside the glass door, she can see Meredith, Arizona, and even Teddy from Germany just flies back here to be with Owen, just in case. They walk around in the hallway, pretend nothing is happening, but she knows they are here to support him when the time comes.

The atmosphere is so dark and depressing that Cristina decides to get out of the room and be with them. But Owen tells her:

-Please, don't go. Stay here with me. And please pull the curtain, I don't want to see them.

Cristina looks back and forth at Faith's chart a few more times but she becomes so upset by the way the chart is organized. She walks out of the room and angrily asks Meredith:

-Mer, is that how the hospital running lately? Are you guys cutting down budget and budget again? I need the five page results of the CT scan, and I need a full report of every labs. Not just this summary of all the numbers. I mean, whoever came up with this idea of saving money?

-Well, many doctors said too many trivial details made it hard for the main figure to stand out, so the consultant company came up with the idea of three-page report that you're looking right now.

-Stupid consultant company. Quick, please help me print out ALL the reports of all the labs that she has completed.

After fifteen minutes, Meredith comes back with a piles of paper. Cristina carries them inside Faith's room and sits down next to her bed. Owen is still holding her, and Faith is probably sleeping. Cristina wants to say something to him, but she can't utter a word, so she just goes over the package, page by page, number by number.

Cristina sits and stares at the papers for an hour or so when it feels like a lightning has struck her brain. She puts all the documents aside and stands up straight:

-Owen, the aorta is working. It's the rest of the heart that fails.

-What? Why do you say that?

-The stupid summary just shows the average value of the heart's functionality, and because it's decreasing, we think the aorta surgery failed. I just read the full report of every single part of the heart, and the numbers tell us the aorta is working. It's the atriums and the ventricles that are failing. Overall that makes the average number of functionality go down!

-Can we still save her?

-I think I can-Cristina speaks cautiously.- Based on the numbers, I can tell Faith's heart rejected the first and the second donated aorta replacement. And since the aorta failed, it first forced the left ventricle to work harder, which caused the internal rupture on the left ventricle wall. The other parts of the heart followed it and started to fail. It was a domino effect.

-Oh god, oh god. Please give me a miracle. Please give me some time.

-But, Owen, a heart transplant won't help her in this case. As I said before, it all started because her body rejected a human transplant. It would happen again if she gets a human heart.

-So how can I find a heart that works for her then?

-owen…

Cristina stares at him for a while, she gulps, then continues:

-Owen, the printed aorta works on her. Modified sheep biomaterial works on her. I can print her a heart using the same material. And it will work on her.

-Tell me the risks?

-The same, if she rejects, she only can live at most a week. But her body did not reject the printed aorta, as I can tell from the numbers. So I am positive that her body will not reject the printed heart.

-And have you worked on any case like this before?

Cristina hesitates. She exhales then confesses:

-I have worked on this project, I have tried it on animals that are genetically generated to match human capacity. But I haven't tried it on human. If you agree, Faith will be my first case of installing a printed heart inside a human body.

Owen stays silent.

-Owen, you have to decide fast. You are running out of time.

-Will we have enough time?

Cristina runs outside and sees everyone is waiting in front of the glass door. She pulls Arizona inside:

-Arizona, I have a plan. I need your help. Do you think with her age and her weight, she can withstand a high dose of anti-rejection drug?

-She can, but with possible risk.

-What is the risk?

-The risk on her own heart in long term. The drug can extend her time now, but her heart will fail faster in the future if she has any other cardiac failure. Faith's body rejects human cardiac antigen and antibody.

-With that said, the anti-rejection drug won't affect the printed aorta?

-No, because of the material.

-Great. So, hypothetically, if Faith's heart is made of the same material with the printed aorta, will she suffer from any risk in the future?

-No.

-Wonderful! Long story short: The printed aorta works. It's the rest of her own heart that is ruptured. My plan is to install a full printed heart on her. I will need three days to have all the material and print the heart for her. Do you think you can extend her life on the anti-rejection drug for another three days?

Arizona rubs her forehead and thinks hard:

-Yes. I can help her stay another three day on a high dose of anti rejection.

They both look at Owen who is so frustrated right now:

-Owen, do you want me to do it? I will have the 3D hologram machine shipped here, and we can look at her real heart before we proceed the surgery.

-Cristina, Faith will be your first trial.

She walks fast to him and holds his hand:

-Owen, I'm trying to save her life. I am doing anything I can. You. Need. To. Trust. Me.

-Alright. Go for it.

Cristina exhales.

-Do you need something else, Cristina?-Arizona asks:

-The heart needs to be installed in less than four hours. I need good hands to help me.

-I am ok if you think you can find someone better.-Arizona assures Cristina.-How about Dr. Stevens, our head of cardiothoracic?

Cristina shakes her head.

-Ok, oh, how about Teddy! She is here, by chance, today!

Cristina turns around and looks at Owen:

-It's not Teddy, nor Dr. Stevens, nor Dr. Webber.

-So who do you want, I'll call her?-Owen asks:

-No, only one person can work that well with me in the OR. And I'll call _him_. It's Dr. Preston Burke.

_***So, how do you like it so far? Please keep the reviews coming! I'd love to know what you think._


	17. Right Here Waiting

_**Happy Fourth of July and more FIFA World Cup matches today, guys! Please enjoy the chapter and as always, I look forward to your reviews. I may try to post an extra chapter today._

_**By the way, friends, I love KMK a.k.a Owen's nose so much. Maybe I should write a chapter about his nose, lol._

**RIGHT HERE WAITING**

**Ocean's apart day after day**  
**And I slowly go insane**  
**I hear your voice on the line**  
**But it doesn't stop the pain**

**If I see you next to never**  
**How can we say forever**

Cristina calls Burke's cell phone:

-Hello?

-It's Cristina speaking.

-Oh hey, how are you, I haven't talked to you for…four years?

-Burke. Look, I know it's been a while but, I need you to scrub in a surgery with me.

-What? Okay. How about sometimes after next week? I have plans for the next two weeks already.

-I'm sorry, Burke. But I need your help, like immediately. I need to meet you within twenty hours. And…-Cristina is hesitant-I will meet you in Seattle Grace, United States.

-Oh, wow, what do you have?

-A girl who needs a heart transplant, and I will install a fully printed heart on her.

-Why does it have to be that urgent? And If I'm correct, this will be your first case installing a printed heart in a human body?

-Yes, you're correct. Burke, it's a matter of time. I only have forty eight hours to set up everything, including having you here.

-Cristina, this is really out of a sudden. And you know I haven't come back to that hospital for almost ten years…

-Believe me, Burke. It's hard for me to come back here, too. But please, do me a favor: come here and scrub in with me. To be honest, no one can understand me in the OR more than you.-Cristina murmurs.

Preston Burke stays silent for a moment. He is surprised to hear her honest confession.

-All right, let me book a flight then.

-Thanks so much, Burke. All of the cost will be on the Institute. I just need from you one more favor.

-What is it?

-I'm gonna have your 3d Hologram machine shipped here along with the biomaterial for the heart. Grey Sloan, I mean, Seattle Grace has 3D printers here, so I can work on the heart here. But I need you to come to the Institute, and then help my subordinates properly send off the equipment and material. I don't trust them. Please do so, before you flight over here.

-All right, do you have everything set up?

-Right after this call. I will have a private jet to transport all the things I need. Order any personalized equipment you want as well, and I will have them shipped on the same plane. Then I will have my secretary book a flight for you, and you will flight in six hours. Is that enough time for you?

-Yes.

-Thank you, Burke. Only you understand the importance of everything I am doing.

-Whatever it is, Cristina, it'd better be worth all of our effort.

-It's worth _my life. _Burke.

Cristina anxiously waits for Shane to help her set up everything she needs in Zurich. She spends the evening reading her research on 3D heart again so that she can assign some parts of the procedure to Burke. It's just after midnight that she becomes so exhausted so she finds an on call room and sleep.

The next morning, she wakes up early. Still having feeling hangover, Cristina walks down to the cafeteria to have a big muffin with ham and cheese. She had a headache last night but it doesn't wear off that much, so she takes an Advil. _May be I was just thinking too much last night. I need to be emotionally detached, otherwise my feelings can cloud my judgment. _Cristina tries to eat but the more she eats, the more she wants to vomit. _Never have I been this anxious. Now I understand why they don't let family members involve in any procedure_. So, she decides to have some tea with milk and a small apple.

-Cristina.

-Hey Mer.

-I've heard the news. We are expecting a visit from a VIP.

-Ignore him, Mer. Also, he's keeping a low profile recently. Every one, please don't say or judge him anything.

-Why are you protecting him?-Meredith chuckles-His mama took your eyebrows. Anyway, we're glad Burke and you will operate on Faith. I just hope she will be fine.

-She will.

-Alright, I will see you later. Meredith tends to stand up but Cristina pulls her hand:

-Hey Mer.

-What is it Cristina?

-Faith will be alright, right?

-You have very good hands and very good judgment, too. Only you can save Owen's daughter. I will be outside the OR waiting for your good news.

-Thanks Mer. If the surgery is successful, I will treat you a big dinner at a dim sum restaurant. Owen has made me crave for Chinese food recently.

There's the sound of Cristina's pager.

-Burke is here. I will see you later.-Cristina takes a deep breath.


	18. Best Laid Plans

_This chapter requires some active reading, friends. I made a timeline to make sense all the things they plan to do, so if you want you can draw a timeline, too. And you will be thrilled. Bear with me if chapters with Burke are somewhat less romantic, for Cristina and Burke's main topic is about work. But pay attention! Little details from one chapter will lead to big events in the next chapter!_**  
**

**BEST LAID PLANS**

**Tell me why all the best laid plans**  
**fall apart in your hands**  
**And my good intentions never end,**  
**the way I meant**

Cristina gets inside the consultant room where Burke was already waiting for her.

-Thanks for coming.-She offers a handshake.

-You're welcome.

They pause for a minute to look at each other. Since the transfer of duties had completed, they never saw each other again. It will be a little bit of both interesting and nervous to work together again.

-Ah, uhm. Do you feel jet lag?-Cristina breaks the silence.

-Not that much. I'm still a surgeon Cristina. I can sleep whenever I want and stay awake whenever I want. What do we have?

Cristina hands him Faith's chart and all the labs.

-Are you familiar with my conduits?

-Yes, I read about them when you published your papers, and I have read them again on the flight to be familiar with the printing procedure.

Cristina looks at her clock. It's nine in the morning.

-Very efficient, Dr. Burke. Ok, here's the thing: we already spent 20 hours out of 72. First of all, I let you meet the girl from 10am to 11am.

-Sounds great. Next step?

-Alright, next, I need to compose enough material for the printed heart. It will take total twelve hours to grow in_ vitro _and to multiply to become the new material.

_-Ok, _it will be 11pm when the material is complete.-Burke helps her calculate.

-Right, at 11 am I will set up the initial material _in vitro. W_hen I'm done setting up the material in multiplication at 1pm today, we can have some lunch and take a rest.

-Okay.

-At 3pm, we will use the hologram machine to project the patient's current heart and study it in details. This step is just to confirm my diagnosis, which I am 99% positive.

-Okay.

-I have made a temporary heart back in Zurich and it has been sent here. It can function in 12 hours. So, at 9pm, we will start the first surgery. We will remove the patient's current heart, and connect her to the temporary heart.

-Alright.

-That said, once I remove the patient's current heart, I need to bring it to the printing machine immediately to print a copy. Let's say we start at 9pm and we finish removing the heart in 2 hours. At 11pm, the model heart and the material are both ready, I can have a new heart printed, and the process will finish at 7am tomorrow.

-And you want me to connect the patient to your temporary heart while you set up the printing.

-Yes, Burke. I also need you to co-operate with me throughout the surgeries, too.

-Got it, Cristina.

-So, when her current heart is removed, you connect her to the temporary heart and it should start at 11pm. Because the temporary heart can function in 12 hours, before 11am tomorrow we need to install the new printed heart.

-Right. And since the fresh printed heart is completed at 7am tomorrow, we can start our second surgery at 9am.

-Perfect. Let's say it takes us maximum four hours to install this heart. We will be done by 1pm.

Cristina looks at her clock again.

-That means 28 hours from now. That also means 48 hours since the patient was put on the anti-rejection medication.

-Perfect. 48/72 hours. Very efficient.-Burke compliments Cristina.-We need to be exactly on time for each single procedure.

-Yes, I know that. I have set up a timeline and it will be proposed on a board, after you sign this paperwork.

-Great.

-One more thing: this is a teaching hospital, so the board asked me to record the whole process, since this is my first installment of a printed heart inside a human body. If it's successful, it will be taught widely. If you agree, then sign this paper.

Burke pauses for a while, then he comments:

-If this succeeds, we should call it the _Burktina_ procedure, Cristina.-He smiles at her.

Cristina stares at Burke. Then she continues:

-The patient name is _Faith Yang Hunt_, Dr. Burke.

.

...

_**Do you see how firm Cristina is when she says the name of the patient? :)_

_**I need your reviews, dear readers? Katie, annamaria, somelikeithot, huntyanglovve and many more of my anonymous guests. where are you?_


	19. Set Fire To The Rain

_** So yes, today I post an extra chapter, first of all because I don't have work to do, second because there's splendid fireworks outside, and third because Germany won over France. Sorry French readers, no offense :D_

_**You probably can't stand Burke, but you need to hang in in there. When you're in doubt, read my summary again "If you believe Crowen is endgame, then this is another fanfiction for you"_

_**Thanks for thoughtful reviews, dear. I look forward to more. Your excitement help me throw more drama to Crowen's love, hahaha._

_..._

**SET FIRE TO THE RAIN**

**I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Where I felt something die  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh**

10.00am

Burke walks out from the men's locker room. He has put on a blue scrub.

-Hmm, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. So much has changed here. Why is it changed to Grey Sloan?

-Long story, you wouldn't want to know.-Cristina walks him to the ICU unit. She can tell more people are present on the floor than usual. She spots Alex, Meredith, Arizona, Callie, April and even Teddy._ The gossip doctors. _She murmurs.

Cristina enters the room. Owen has put on some proper clothing and shaved; he looks clean and handsome, even though she can see the tiredness in his eyes. She introduces the two men, who never really had the chance to _spend the rest of their lives with her, for better or for worse_:

-Ah..uhm..this is..

-Preston Burke.-Burke initiates the conversation while offering a handshake to Owen-I'm the former director of Kraum Institute in Switzerland. CT surgeon; and I was Cristina's first attending, too.-He smiles.

-Owen Hunt-Owen shakes Burke's hand firmly-I'm the chief of surgery of this hospital. Trauma surgeon-he smiles confidently-and this little girl is my daughter.

Burke turns around and look at Cristina with interesting eyes: _So this is the man you marry after me?_

_….._

Outside, the doctors gossip about the encounter between Burke and Owen.

-So, technically, she introduced her ex-husband to her ex-ex-husband -Alex criticizes.

-…In order to treat her ex husband's daughter-Callie continues.

-What a complicated love profile she has-Arizona comments

-Huh, I think Hunt looks better. I'd choose Hunt.-Teddy gives a broad smile.

-But Burke was the one who made her fly in her career-Meredith confirms.

-Callie would call it _work-husband_.-April reminds every one the term Callie made up a long time ago.

-You're right, April.-Callie agrees with her.

…..

Burke sits next to the bed and introduces himself to Faith. As a surgeon, he is always nice and friendly. They discuss any concern Owen may have. Then it's almost eleven, and they leave the room to prepare for the modified sheep biomaterial.

Cristina walks out so quickly that the group standing outside doesn't escape fast enough. They have to stand still and be introduced to Burke. Cristina rolls her eyes, all she wants to say is _you people, don't you have anything to do other than talking about my awkward situation?_, but she smiles and introduces Burke to everyone.

-This is Dr. Alex Karev, you may remember him in the elevator case with George O'Malley, but now he has become a pediatric attending, one of the best in the West Coast.

-This is Dr. Arizona Robbins, she is the pediatrician for Faith Hunt. Got married to Dr. Torres.

-This is Dr. Callie Torres, she is now an ortho attending, and she got married to Dr. Robbins.

-Dr. Meredith Grey, who got married to Dr. Shepherd, you know both of them.

-Dr. April Kepner, trauma surgeon, she's in my class.

-Dr. Teddy Altman, CT surgeon like us, she's Dr. Hunt best friend, and she's also my second attending after you left.

Cristina can tell all of them change their facial expression when she tells Burke their histories. She also knows Burke is shy, too after she introduces Dr. Altman as the one who came after he left.

-Pleasure to meet you all, and again.

-Ok let's go Burke, we have work to do.

1:00pm

Cristina has just finished the initial stage of composing the material. She feels so hungry so she plans to go to the cafeteria to have lunch. As she passes by the consulting room, she finds Burke inside, reading over Faith's chart.

-Hey Burke, did you have lunch?

-No. They're gonna stare at me when I get down there. Besides, I'm not very hungry.

-We're gonna work non-stop till midnight, c'mon, let's go have lunch together then.

She walks him down the cafeteria. She can see doctors and interns are talking about them, but she doesn't care. They find a table by the window and eat.

-Wow wow..-Burke looks at her.

-What is it?

-You must be very hungry.

-I know. After this case I may need to run some tests and check my metabolism again. I'm easily hungry and easily exhausted recently. Symptoms of diabetes.

-So, how come you work in Zurich and you have a daughter here?

-It's complicated. You don't want to know.

-It is. But I do want to know.-Burke chuckles.

-How about you, what have you done after you left the director chair?

-Spend more time with family and enjoy. Later on, I open a small private practice because I can't live without working, Cristina. I thought I could, but it got bored eventually.

-So what did your wife say?

Burke sighs:

-We…separated recently. Eight months. It was because I manage to work again, but this time she's working, too. And we have kids. It's stressful. She was the one who wants a separation.

-Do you want a spot in Kraum again?

-Sounds interesting. I can be your _partner_, and help you expand the institute even more. I just need a surgery a month, if you will.

Cristina stares at him.

-I mean, work partner.-Burke smiles.-I'm good at management.

-I know your talent. You built the institute, after all. Anyway, we have a banquet coming in a few days at Seattle Presbyterian. They invited me. You can join me, and I will consider your application.

-Sounds great. Let's toast for our surgery!-They cheer their coffee. Cristina laughs wholeheartedly. She loves Owen, but this man in front of her was once her lover for a reason. And now, she needs relaxation. She needs laughters, she needs jokes, she needs not to think about Faith and Owen for she is scrubbing in a ground-breaking surgery.

9.00pm

Earlier the afternoon, Cristina and Burke operated the hologram machine and had a look at Faith's heart in real time. Cristina was right. The printed aorta has been working well. As she sliced the heart hologram, she could see all the little ruptures inside the atrial and ventricle walls. The tricuspid valve and the mitral valve had been hardened, too, making it harder for the blood to flow. So at 9pm, Cristina and Burke start the first surgery of removing Faith's current heart and connect it to the temporary heart.

-It's a beautiful night to save life.-Cristina can tell Burke is smiling behind the mask.

-You're wearing your lucky scrub cap.-Cristina says cheerfully.

-How can I forget it, Cristina. The little girl on the table is important to you, I am doing everything I can to help her.

-Thank you. Let's do it.

Honestly, she's been holding a grudge to him since the day he left her at the altar. Even when he offered her to take over the Institute, she didn't give him any better thoughts. But today, he has been nice and generous to Owen and even Faith; and the fact that he understands her so well in all of her plans makes she feel very contented and excited. She is ready for the surgery.

Cristina and Burke work together so rhythmically that it only takes them one and a half hour to successfully remove Faith's current heart. As Burke immediately works on connecting the little girl to the temporary heart, Cristina quickly puts the heart in an ice box and moves to the next door, where the 3D printer and the material are ready for her. She sets up everything professionally and it only takes her half an hour to start the machine.

One Cristina comes back, Burke is more than half way done with connecting the girl to the temporary heart.

-Do you need a hand?-Cristina asks him.

-If you want to, just like the old days.-Burke says.

-Just like the old days-Cristina chuckles.

She is enjoying the surgery tonight, and she is not as aggressive as she usually is. Cristina let Burke take over the whole connecting procedure as planned; she just does whatever he asks for.

-So, tell me, why is your daughter here and you are in Zurich?

-She's not my biological daughter. She's _my adopted daughter_.

-But it looks like Dr. Hunt is raising the girl. What happened?

-We got divorced.

-Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. I guess that's why people keep looking at the three of us.

-Uh huh.

-I bet a lot of rumors are going to be on us tomorrow, 'cause you are divorced and I am separated. Hm, that's interesting.

-Focus, Dr. Burke.

-Done. First surgery succeeded. Wow, it's just twelve am. Our next surgery is at 9am. We even have time to celebrate. Let's have Dr. Robbins monitor the patient over the night.

-Fine. Where do you want to celebrate?

-Let's hit Joe. I haven't visited him for years.

-Me neither. Let's.-Cristina smiles cheerfully. Half of the procedure is successfully completed according to plan.

…

After they are done with the surgery, Cristina wants to find Owen and let him know. But since the hardest part is tomorrow, she doesn't want to give him false hopes, nor does she want his sadness to affect her. She needs to stay calm and emotionally detached. She keeps reminding herself the same thing, for Faith is very important to her.

Cristina and Burke heads to Joe and have a drink together. They have a good time chatting with Joe. Then Burke asks her:

-Where did you set up my place?

-Hyatt, next door. Huge suite. It's just that they run out of one bedroom, so I booked the one with a master bedroom and a guest bedroom.

-Where are you gonna stay?

-I don't know, probably the on call room.

-No, get some good sleep. You worked more hours than me today. Come to the suite with me. I'll take the master's and you take the guest's.

-No, Burke. It's over. Please don't ask me to do something inappropriate.

-I don't. I'm serious. Take the room. I don't intend to do anything inappropriate with you tonight. I promise.

...

_***When we watched GA, we all wondered what if Owen met Burke, right?_


	20. Here Without You

_**Friends, sit tight, Burke is just a guest star. As the co-surgeon, he has the responsibility to stay on the case until they clear the patient is safe, because medically, if something goes wrong, surgeons are responsible for the failed procedure. _

_And yes, Cristina and Owen will have plenty of talk to straight things out once the time comes. :)_

_..._

**HERE WITHOUT YOU**

**I'm here without you, baby**  
**But you're still on my lonely mind**  
**I think about you, baby**  
**And I dream about you all the time**  
**I'm here without you, baby**  
**But you're still with me in my dreams**_  
_

It's six in the morning when Cristina wakes up. Three hours till the second surgery, so Cristina orders room service some quality breakfast, and then she walks to the hospital. The Seattle morning is peaceful.

-Hello Burke, Hello Arizona. How's Faith doing?

-She's doing okay, Cristina. The OR is prepped and ready for you two.

-Oh, thanks, Arizona. If we're done with this case, the three of us should go celebrate.-Cristina insists.

….

They enter the room exactly at 9am. Burke is surprised to hear Eugene Foote playing in the background.

-Who picked him?

-I picked.-Cristina smiles. I love Eugene Foote, too.

-Since when?

-Since that day Eugene came to our hospital and he died on your table.

-Yeah. That is so sad. I can still recall that day.

-yeah. Me too. I can still remember you told me you taped his interview in our apartment's bathroom mirror.-She genuinely shares with him her thoughts.

"what I lacked, I made up for…" "…in discipline". They complete each other sentence then laugh out just purely loves this quote of Eugene Foote.

-Alright, I'm ready, Cristina. Let's bring our printed heart here.

Cristina and a nurse fetch the heart to the OR. It looks exactly the same as the heart Faith had. Burke takes a deep breath.

-Ground-breaking surgery. Here you go, Dr. Yang. I will do as you instructed.

-Great. Let's remove the temporary heart and connect this fresh heart to our patient.

They perform the procedure professionally and harmonically. It can't be denied that Cristina and Burke make the perfect teamwork. It takes them only three hours to connect the printed heart to all the veins and arteries.

-You know, if we succeed, we can call it Yang-Burke method. I'm not a greedy person. I don't put only my name on the Harper Avery Award if someone assist me in the procedure.-Cristina expresses her appreciation and sarcasm at the same time.

Burke laughs out loud.

-Haha, thank you. But no, it should be the Yang method. You planned everything, I am just here to help.

-I admit that the work wouldn't be this neat without your cooperation.

-Thanks for the compliment. I prefer it as the Burktina method.-He chuckles-Just kidding. I really hope this is a success for you. By the way, how did you like the suite last night?

-Wonderful. The bed was amazing. And the room service, too.

-Agree.-Burke smiles.-Alright, the moment of truth: let's see if the heart can beat and pump.

Cristina takes a deep breath. She prays for the printed heart would work. Not because she wants to pioneer in a ground-breaking surgery, but because the patient is Faith. Faith Yang Hunt.

She applies a cardiac massage to the heart. It doesn't beat at first.

-Come on, come on.

Eventually, the heart beats. She can feel it pumps rhythmically and the blood fills up the heart.

-Yes. We made it. We just need to monitor for two days!

-High five, Cristina!

They pretend a fake high five for they should not touch their hands until they scrub out.

-Thank you, Burke, very much. You are the best teacher I have ever had.-Cristina cheerfully says.

-You're welcome, Cristina. You are the best student I have ever had.

…..

Cristina goes back to her guest room in the suite and takes a straight sleep until six in the evening. She was energetic in the OR but as soon as the surgery was over, she felt worn out, so she ate a huge bowl of wonton soup before she headed to the hotel.

She comes back to the hospital at seven and finds out Faith is awake. The girl looks pinkish and healthy. Owen is next to her, he is reading for her another book.

-Hey, sweetie, what book are you reading this time?

-Little House in the Big Woods by Laura Ingalls Wilder.-Faith cheerfully answers.

-Wow, that is a set of eight books. Your dad is desperate-Cristina laughs.

-Hey, Cristina.-Owen turns around to her and they kiss each other's lips. They forgot Faith is in front of them and she is now confused.

-Dad? Aren't you divorced?

-Well, yeah, kind of.-He blushes.

-Hey, can I borrow your dad for a second?

Cristina and Owen walk to the platform at the end of the corridor. He can't wait any longer. He hugs her real tight.

-I miss you so much. Thank you, Cristina. Thank you for saving her.

-That's okay, Owen.-She pads his back-We still need to be cautious. But I'm positive. I looked at her latest labs.

-Me too. I need to thank Dr. Burke, too.

-Don't worry about him.-Cristina smiles.

-No, you say so because you think he wouldn't mind it, because he was your lover. But he's Faith's doctor. He should have my appreciation.

-Aren't you jealous, Owen?

-No, no. You two save Faith. What else I can ask for?

Cristina is disappointed by his answer. She loves Faith, too. She tried everything she could because she loved the little girl, but it also because she loved Owen so much she couldn't bear looking at him break down. It seems like the girl is all he needs now. But there's nothing to complain, for she was the reason he built all this brick world around him. Owen and Faith against the world.

-I gotta go then.-Cristina smiles.

-Where are you going?

-Just enjoy some fresh Seattle air. I miss this place. Just call me if Faith has something gone wrong.

Cristina finds Burke talking to Derek on the main floor so she joins the converstation.

-Hey, y'all.

-Hey Cristina. Derek just told me there's a fair tonight in down town. I was gonna join Derek and Meredith. Do you want to join us?

-Yes. –Cristina smiles.

...

**Ready for some romance?


	21. Fly Me To The Moon

_**Here we go again, it's so insane..._

**FLY ME TO THE MOON**

**Fly me to the moon**  
**And let me play among the stars**  
**Let me see what spring is like**  
**On a Jupiter and Mars**

**In other words, hold my hand**  
**In other words, baby , kiss me**

Cristina wakes up to find it's already past noon. She just spent last evening hanging out with Meredith, Derek and Preston Burke. She hadn't been to a fair probably for years so she had a complete relaxing and joyful night.

There was a local singer who performed beautifully the song Fly Me To The Moon in jazz style. They all loved his voice very much and Burke even bought his CD home. He said he didn't know what to buy in Seattle so this may be a nice souvenir for himself. This morning, when Cristina wakes up in the suite, Burke left the music player on; she can hear the song again, and it all makes her feel refreshed.

...

-Dr. Hunt.

-Good afternoon, Dr. Burke. Where are you heading?

-I just had a chitchat with Dr. Webber. I'm heading for lunch now.

-Great.

The two male doctors do not exchange anymore conversation as they are going down the elevator. The atmosphere is somewhat uncomfortable, so Burke whistles a tune from the song he loved last night:

_Flight me to the moon, and let me play among the stars..._

-I will see you later in Faith's room, Dr. Hunt.

-Have a good day, sir.

...

Owen just finishes checking through his work that has been assigned to April for almost a week now. As he takes a week of absence, April steps up to take over all of his trauma surgeries. April is a very good surgeon. He thought. Owen is glad he gave her another chance to come back, because she has gradually become his right hand now in the trauma department.

It's almost time to check the results of Faith's lab. Owen is waiting for the elevator to go up to the fourth floor where the ICU unit is. Cristina rushes to the elevator and sees him. He gives her a kiss on her cheek, and she smiles:

-You look happy, Owen.

-I do. You do, too. Did you have a good sleep?

-I did.

As they stand inside the elevator, Cristina sings a melody that has been playing in her head since she woke up:

_Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on a Jupiter and Mars..._

Owen changes his facial expression._ Isn't it...the tune Burke whistled earlier? Fly me to the moon? Or am I making this up?_

-Where did you just come from, Cristina? Aren't you staying at the hospital?

-I...just went to the convenient store to buy some stuff..

...

Cristina takes a deep breath before entering Faith's room. It's four in the afternoon and they are waiting for her final lab results to conclude whether her new heart is working. Burke and Arizona were already in the room when she steps in.

-Hey guys.

A nurse brings the lab result to Arizona. She takes a look through the summary, then smiles:

-Looks great. Her new heart is working very well.

They all smile cheerfully, except Cristina. She turns to the nurse and scold:

-Please get me the FULL report of every lab you ran. I want to see all the numbers.

Owen thanks Burke and Arizona before they leave. Cristina is still checking carefully the pile of documents page by page, so she runs after Burke after he left:

-Dr. Burke!

-What's going on, Dr. Yang?

-Remember the banquet atPresbyterian is tomorrow.

-Oh, okay. What time?

-At seven.

Cristina returns to the room with Owen and Faith. She looks so serious staring at the numbers in the document that Faith and Owen dare not interrupt her. She sits down at the armchair and just analyzes the number for half an hour or so, before she finally stands and smiles:

-Great. Owen. She is responding very well to the heart.

Owen hugs Cristina tight. She hugs him back. They sit down next to Faith's bed and watch some TV all together. At six o'clock. Cristina says:

-Uhm, I've gotta go. I want to take a bath and sleep a little bit.

-Where are you going? Where have you stayed for the last few days?

Cristina doesn't want to tell Owen she stays at the suite, for he may overthink again.

-On call room.

-Here, take the key. I'm gonna stay here with Faith tonight.

-Sure. But have Arizona monitor her overnight as well.

As she cheerfully walks back to the firehouse, she stops by a local market to buy some stuff. Since Owen is not at home, she plans to take a nap then help him clean out his fridge. So she gets some milk, ice cream, a pizza, some baked goods and some bags of vegetables. Cristina doesn't want to buy fresh items for she is not sure when Faith and Owen can return. After taking a shower, she goes to bed, turns on the TV and takes a nap.

Owen comes back home to find Cristina already sleeping. At eight pm. It is kinda strange of her to sleep early, he thought to himself. He takes a shower then eats the remaining of the pizza while watching TV. He felt asleep eventually, for he hasn't slept much during the last three days.

Cristina wakes up at midnight and finds the TV is still on. She can't find the remote so she walks to the TV and sees Owen sitting in the couch. He looks peaceful now. After all he has been through, he deserves a safe and sound sleep. She sits down next to him and lays on his lap, but he isn't woken up at all. She's still tired too, so they sleep on the couch until early the next morning.

Cristina is woken up by Owen touching her hair. He woke up before her. He watched her sleep in his lap happily.

-Hey, Owen.

-Hey..I guess I felt asleep. Hopefully Faith didn't worry about me. I told her I go home to get some clothes.

-Probably not. She's smart. She knows you're with me.-Cristina smiles. She loves lying on his lap. It reminds her of the time when they got food poison and they were in the same position as they are now, except back then they stayed in the restroom.

-Shh. She's only six, she's innocent.

-Maybe, but she's smart. As if she were your daughter-Cristina murmurs.

-As if she were your daughter, too.-Owen chuckles. He gives her a kiss on her cheek.

-I bought some ice cream for Faith, Owen. But they ran out of the box type, so I bought the bar type.

-Yeah. She loves banana split.

-I know, I bought what she wants. Do you want an ice cream, Owen? I'll grab one. I don't know why recently I eat a lot. A lot of sweet food, too. I'm afraid I'm diabetic.

-No. Just have a nurse run some tests for you tomorrow, you'll be fine.

Cristina walks to the fridge to grab a bar of banana split ice cream. She lays down on his lap again while enjoying the ice cream.

-You, lazy head. Sit up. It'll melt on the couch.

-Hhaha. No way.

She continues to eat her ice cream while lying on his lap. He brushes his fingers through her air and watches her eat enthusiastically.

-Want some?

She holds the ice cream bar up high for Owen to have a taste. But the ice cream drops a few drops on her chest, right below the neck. Owen smiles wickedly:

-Uh huh. I want those ice cream drops on your neck.

He bends down to lick her neck. Cristina feels tickly, so she shakes her body and tries to defend:

-No, no. you can't.

The more she shakes, the more the ice cream drops on her body, on his head and on the couch. Owen complains:

-I try to keep this house clean and you mess it up, all the time. You'll have to make up for that. Night 699.

-What's night 699?-Cristina asks him.

-You owe me 700 nights. Tonight is night 699.

Without letting her respond, he takes the ice cream bar from Cristina hand and manages to take off her shirt. He rubs the ice cream over her delicate body.

-Oh no, Owen, it's cold.

-Quiet. Or I'll count it night 700 again.

With Cristina still lying on his lap, he bends his head down and start licking her belly button. He licks slowly towards the direction of her neck and pauses at her nipples.

-Delicious.

-You make my body all wet and dirty now, Owen.

-So, you are _wet_ and _dirty_ now?-Owen chuckles.

-Yes, literally.

He laughs out loud. He carries her to the bed and takes off his shirt.

-Now you make your bed dirty.

-Don't worry. I'm gonna do the laundry tomorrow. Queen Yang, how may I serve you?

-Ah..uhm…start off with a good massage...please.

...

_**Thanks for great reviews, guys. Paradox is: I have 800 views per night but I only have 4 favorites. How come :(_


	22. Same Mistake

_**Yes, Burke is like the witch who raises the storm to Crowen ship. So sit tight, dramas aren't over yet. But I promise you, once the storm is over, you will have plenty joyful moments. Plenty Crowen love, plenty Cristina/Alex/Meredith friendship, and plenty of Cristina and Faith._

**SAME MISTAKE**

**Hello, hello. There is no place I cannot go.**  
**My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy. Does it show?**  
**I lose the track that loses me, so here I go.**  
**And so I sent some men to fight, and one came back at dead of night.**  
**Said he'd seen my enemy. Said he looked just like me,**  
**So I set out to cut myself and here I go.**

Cristina and Owen walk together to the hospital. Jackson Avery approaches them:

-Dr. Hunt, may I talk to you?

-Sure.

Cristina visits Faith by herself. She does a routine check up on Faith and finds out her red blood cell count any every other numbers respond positively.

-You're doing great, Faith. You will be home in no time. And I bought some ice cream for you already.

-Thank you, Cristina. Faith wide opens her arms for Cristina to come closer and hug her.-Thank you for saving me. My dad won't be sad anymore.

-Now you realize he loves you very much? He can't live without you, Faith. You shouldn't ask him whether he's your dad or not again.

-I know, I said sorry to him last night. Cristina, are you still married or divorced?

-Why would you ask that?

-I asked my dad but he didn't want to answer.

-We were divorced.

-So why would he kiss you? And you kissed him?

-We're happy you're healthy again, Faith.

-Really-Faith looks disappointed.

-What's wrong?

-Nothing. When will you leave, Cristina? I will try to get better faster and go eat ice cream with you.

-Probably I'll stay here for another three days. You'll be fine by then, and we can go eat ice cream and read book at your house.

-Cool. You can sleep in my room, I'll share the bed with my dad.

Cristina smiles. She comes closer to the girl and brushes her hair. Faith closes her eyes and bends her head closer to Cristina a little bit. It looks like she's waiting for a kiss.

Cristina feels weird so she pauses for a moment. Faith seems to figure out it's not the right thing to do.

-I'm sorry. I know. Dad says don't get too close to a stranger. I just think you're like Dad, so I give you my cheek.

-He's right. Don't get too close to a stranger. But I'm not a stranger, Faith. Let me kiss you.

Cristina bends over this time to reach for the little girl's cheek. She has a chubby face and her skin is baby smooth. Cristina can smell a very pleasant, milk-like fragrant from the girl's face and hair. It's the first time she kisses a kid. She has her god-children: Bailey and Zola and Sofia, but she actually never kissed them before. And it feels great. It feels like she wants to kiss Faith more and more.

-Why is your name Faith?

-Dad told me because he has faith in him and my mother. It's just that I don't have a mother anymore.

Cristina loved the name Faith. She somehow wants to hear over and over again the reason why the girl is named Faith. But her last sentence stings Cristina's heart. They still haven't found a proper explanation for her.

-I've gotta go. I have things to do today. I will see you tomorrow morning, Faith.

…..

Cristina finds Jo and asks her to run some tests. Her blood sugar is normal, her metabolism is normal, her creatinine serum results normal. Jo gives her something:

-Here, probably you should run this test, too.

Cristina brings the pregnancy test to the bathroom. Positive. That explains everything she's been feeling recently. Food craving, exhaustion, vomiting. It must be the night they slept at his house after five years.

Cristina isn't sure what she should do now regarding the new fetus inside her body. Recently, she's been melted down by the scene of Owen hugging Faith and reading her to sleep. But does he still want her after all these years? He seems happy enough with the world he and Faith has built. He loves her, he misses her, he may want to sleep with her, but that may be enough for him. He has all he needed, and now that Cristina comes back, they've been connected. So there's no point moving forward to a family.

Then Cristina recalls the pleasant feeling when she kissed Faith's cheek. She recalls how he talked about naming the girl Faith with delight. She recalls when Faith was critical and all she thought was to give Owen another child otherwise he would break down and never be able to stand up again. She recalls the moment when Faith was dying and she realized a baby is a blessing. Last but not least, she also recalls the question Callie asks: _do you feel satisfied with the things you have?_ If it were five years ago when she ran away from Seattle, the answer would be yes. But now she has achieved so many things more than she ever imagine, she feels like she lacks something. She lacks love. She lacks the feeling of living for one another in either a couple setting or a family setting.

-hey Mer.

-Hey,Cristina.

-I need to attend a banquet in Seattle Presbythis afternoon, so I need to find a gown. Are you free? Can you go with me?

-At eleven, okay?

-Okay. Hey, I'm pregnant.

Meredith is surprised:

-With whom?

-Why would you ask such a question? Of course, with Owen.

-I'm sorry. There's rumor about you and Burke getting back together. So, are we happy or sad?

-I don't know. We live continents apart, Mer. And I don't know if he still loves me that much as five years ago. He really moved on.

…

_Owen_ enters the media room by himself. He wants to watch the unedited version of the surgery so that he can asks someone to remove unnecessary scenes of his daughter. He is busy this afternoon for he's going to attend an important banquet with Jackson.

-Chief.

-Hey, the recording of Dr. Yang surgery, may I see it?

Normally, when an editor edits the recording before making it a lecture, he would cut out the extra conversations between doctors.

Owen must admit Burke and Cristina make a perfect team. He was jealous before and Cristina said she didn't love Burke as much as she loved Owen, but he can see why Burke almost became her husband. They had a fire between them. Even though it was related to work, the fire kept them close together and made them enjoy the things they worked on together. It was unlike Cristina and Owen. They have opposite characteristics. They want different things. They separated no matter how much they loved each other.

Owen doesn't intend to pay attention to Cristina and Burke. He thinks he just takes care of his daughter and he wants to see the whole procedure that's gonna be ground-breaking once it's published. He's very proud of Cristina. She succeeded in her first implantation of a printed heart in a human body. Zurich was her right choice, the place helped her talent grow much greater.

But the conversion between Cristina and Burke starts to bother him. She shared with Burke the story that Faith was not his biological daughter. They celebrated the night they finished the first surgery, and obviously the next day, they talk about an amazing mattress and extraordinary room service. They thought about naming the procedure Burke-Yang method, too. So, Cristina was lying to him when she said she slept in the on call room. She doesn't care about him that much. After all, it's the same story. They have great sex. But they are never on the same page.

...

_**Thanks for your thoughtful input. Keep them coming please!_


	23. Wisemen

_**Alright, let's forget the medical world for a while and enter the business world. And twenty four hours after you read this chapter, Burke will be gone, you've got my words._

_**Thanks guest for asking. Yes I kinda plan the details a few chapters a head. For example I intentionally had Cristina's surgery to be recorded before they started the surgery and now...you know the recording is there for a reason. :D You hate me, right, for traumatizing your dear Owen. lol._

**WISEMEN**

**Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?**

Cristina and Burke arrive at the banquet just in time the dinner is served.

-Remind me why we're here again?

-Seattle Presbyterian wants to sell their research wing. They want to improve their ranking on primary-care. And they need the money.

-So, do you want to bid for this research department?

-What do you think, Burke? I'm interviewing you.

-Well, given your characteristics, you would say yes. You need a place to come back to the US.

-That's crazy. I have lived in Zurich for five years.- Cristina exclaims.

-So you don't want to bid this then? So we just enjoy our dinner, right?

-I don't know, Burke. I was so busy lately I haven't given it much thought.

Cristina pauses for a moment. Does she really want to come back here more often?

-Okay, to thank you for flying over here, Burke, I'm gonna be honest with you tonight. We're gonna be close friends. And we need to work as a team whether we decide to bid or not.

-Alright.

-Did you have an option to choose the place to build Kraum Institure at first hand?-Cristina asks him.

-Honestly, I did.

-But you chose Switzerland instead of the United States. Was it because you wanted to run away?

-Normally, I would not answer you this question. But yes, after I left you, I wanted to run away. Shamefully. I felt like we had no future and it would hold you and me back if we stayed in the same place.

-I agree. Honestly, because you ran away, I had a chance to meet Owen. He's the love of my life. No offense.

-Offended. I left you because I wanted you to stay the way you are. I didn't leave you because I was a jerk and I played around with you. I was commited. You knew that.

-We're so off topic. So, if you didn't have any hatred towards the United States back then, would you choose the US to build your institute?

Burke stops and thinks for a while:

-I would. We can attract investors and billionaires easier here than in Zurich, I agree.

-I already have the hologram here. We have two more in Zurich. If we bid this research department, we can name it the Kraum Institute of the United States. With our cutting edge machines, we will be able to attract the best doctors in the United States.

-You told me too late, I didn't have my secretary propose a financial statement for us. We're not prepared.

-I did. The financial consultants of Kraum proposed a financial statement already. As long as our bid is less than 60 million, we will breakeven in three years and make profit in year fourth. The question is just: who will take care of this US branch?

-That's a tough question.-Burke agrees with Cristina.

-That's why I need you to come back, Burke. I'm sorry about your separation, though. The director chair makes us both miserable.

-The problem is unsolvable, Cristina, the problem of juggling between personal life and professional life. But you know what, you and I have one thing in common: the love for hearts, the love for surgeries. There were too many things that held me back from building the institute, but I did it anyway, because I love ground breaking surgeries. So I just built it, and I told myself, _whatever will be will be. _And then turns out I have a pretty successful life.

-Are you implying I should buy this research department?

-It's your decision, Cristina. You are the director, and you have been a great director. You expand the place, you attract more funds than I ever imagine. You make me proud. Don't you see you can handle any obstacle that comes your way? So I like this quote very much and I think it fits you: _Say yes, and you'll figure it out afterwards._

-Burke, if that day ten years ago I didn't have ectopic pregnancy, and if you figured out I was pregnant, would you want me to keep the baby or not?

-I said I wasn't a jerk. I was committed to our love. So if you carried our baby, yes, I would very much want you to keep it. I would say yes, then we would figure it out afterwards how we manage our schedule and everything.

Cristina is surprised to hear the answer. But once when she thinks about it again, it makes sense to her. Burke was way more committed than her. He was the one who pushed for the wedding.

She asked the question about the ectopic pregnancy for she wanted to know how men, in general, respond to the news that their lovers break. Burke, and even Alex make her surprised to hear that they would love to settle and together with their spouse work out a schedule. She thought men don't care about children as much as their career. But probably it's not always true. Probably, she needs to change her perspective.

-I would buy the department if you agree to work for the Institute again. I will work in the US and you will work in Zurich and we will expand our Institute as big as possible.

-Well, building the Institute was one the best times of my life. But now, my wife and I are separated. I don't know how our relationship would worsen if I accept your offer. I love her, Cristina.

-Burke, I have my own issues, too. It's just as complicated as yours. Just say yes, Burke. Then figure it out afterwards-Cristina chuckles.

He stays silent. She can tell he really wants to come back to the hospital, but he doesn't know how to solve his issue.

-Burke, find her. Tell her you love her, many many times. Tell her until she believes in you. However ambitious or strong will a woman is, at some point in time she will melt down and come back to love. You do need to take care of her more and spend more time with your family. You will be pushed to your limit. But I mean, who cares? We're surgeons. As long as we want it, we can make it.

-Inspiring.

-There's a reason I say that. I'm a woman, too. I'm a female surgeon.

The question Callie asked her resounds in her head _Do you want to live like this for the rest of your life?_. No, she is clear now that she wants to refresh her life. Burke was right. She will be able to get passed any obstacle that comes her way. For God's sake, she's just saved Faith! So why worried? She will just say yes to anything that is coming: a new published paper, a new department in the US, or even a baby. She can handle them all as long as she has a burning passion.

-Deal. Let's just win this auction first, then we'll figure it out afterwards. Alright, watch me bid the research department for you.-Burke assures Cristina.

-I think we'll win easily. We only have two main competitors: Owen and Jackson Avery represent the Harper Avery foundation, and people from the Seattle West hospital. We are financially stronger. So I'm not worrying Burke. I'll just enjoy the dinner.

….

Owen and Jackson can spot Cristina and Burke across the room. Both groups of representatives know the other was coming to the banquet, they just didn't discuss it for they all have their own plan to bid the deal.

Cristina is wearing an emerald gown with a pearl necklace. To Owen, she is always beautiful, but today she looks even more stunning for her emerald dress stands out a room of darks suits. Owen can't keep his eyes from this woman. She's stubborn, she's accomplished, she's challenging, and she was the one who he held in his arms to sleep every night. But things have changed. Owen thinks he should clear his head and stop speculating any potential reunion for them. She came here to treat Faith. And it's finished. She's a director of an institute in Zurich. That's the reality.

-45 million-an offer from Harper Avery.

-47 million-an offer from Kraum.

The banquet is heated as the investors bid the research department of Seattle Presbyterian. The reasonable value for it should be 50 million, and every financial consultant would be able to calculate that number, it's just the different plans and proposals after the merger that makes it profitable or not.

The Harper Avery foundation is so keen on buying this department. Cristina knows their long term goal. Buying the research floor of Seattle Presbyterian makes Grey Sloan the largest hospital in Washington State. And she knows they wouldn't stop there. She knows Owen and Jackson. These ambitious men will one step at the time buy the rest of Seattle Presbyterian, making them the sole hospital system in Washington. At that time they will be as equally attractive as the UC hospital system in California, and these two big tycoons of the industry will compete for being the number one hospital system in the Western region of the United States.

-Burke. You know their goal.-Cristina whispers to Burke.

-Uh huh. But we have a completely set of goal. Our goal is to expand _internationally_, not _regionally._

-Yes. Let's increase our allowance to 70 million, Burke. We need to win this auction.

-That increases the break-even to five years, Cristina.

-Didn't you just tell me Say yes then figure it out afterwards? I know what I'm doing. I need to win this department. I _really need,_ Burke.

-Deal.

Then comes the break time and the guests are served with cheese, fruit and champagne. Cristina and Burke are standing at a corner, discussing about the deal when Owen and Jackson come find them.

-Jackson Avery, you must be the famous Dr. Preston Burke.

-My pleasure.-Burke shakes Avery's hand.

-Cristina, I know what your plan is.-Jackson points at Cristina and jokes.

-I know what your plan is, too.-Cristina points back at Jackson.-Nah nah nah, you're not gonna win.

Owen just listens to their conversation and doesn't talk much. He looks polished and confident. _He's back to the arena._ Cristina thinks to herself. However, he seems not excited or eager or upset at all. He seems distant to her. As he holds up his glass to finish his champagne, Cristina realizes the ring he always wears is no longer on his finger.

The champagne for some reasons makes her feel burnt inside. It upsets her stomach. It is not any brandy, but she feels like she can't handle the rest of the glass. She wants to vomit; so Cristina presses one hand against her mouth and signals to the men an excuse that she needs to go to the restroom.

-Are you okay, Cristina?-Burke looks at her anxiously.

Owen is surprised, too. He wants to ask whether she is food poisoned, for he knows her stomach easily gets upset with strange food or rare-cooked food. But Cristina has gone. The three men stand still, feeling awkward. Suddenly Jackson's eyebrows scrunch up. He can't help but let out a question mark:

-_Is she_…?-Jackson looks at both Owen and Burke.

Owen and Burke just realize what Jackson wanted to say. They stare at each other, speechless.

...

_**alright, so how do you like it? It's kinda dry but that's what the relationship between Burke and Cristina is about. Please continue to give me your thoughts!_

_** I hope you have extra time to enjoy all the songs I pick for each chapter. They are all great songs and I pick them because the titles and the lyrics match the content of the chapters._

_**Sit tight, tomorrow will be better._


	24. Take Me Home

**TAKE ME HOME**

**Just wanna be closer,**  
**As the night gets colder.**  
**When the music is over, **  
**Just take me home.**  
**Don't keep me waiting, **  
**This night is fading.**  
**Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome.**

-Why were you in the restroom for so long? The deal is closed.-Burke asks Cristina.

-My stomach is upset. What's the outcome?

-We won. Harper Avery bid seventy million, but I bought it for seventy two million.

-Thanks, Burke. Thank you for making a very wise decision even though we just budgeted seventy million.

-Yeah, I figured out you would want to buy it by all means, for you want to come back to the States. You want a family with _him, e_specially now that you are pregnant.

-How do you know?-Cristina is embarrassed.

-We are all doctors, Cristina. But I'm pretty sure Hunt thinks the baby is mine, just by looking at his eyes. He wants to strangle me.-Burk laughs.

-Just ignore it. I buy the department regardless we're gonna reunite or not.

-Aren't you telling him?

-I don't know. That's why I asked you about the ectopic pregnancy. He seems moved on, Burke. I may as well build the Institute here and raise this baby on my own.

-Tell him.

-Just…just leave it. Dr. Anderson is approaching you. Go deal with him.

Cristina engages in a few conversations with some other doctors. They all praise her from her newest surgery. Though no one directly discusses it, she can tell the gossip about her _romantic_ transplantation surgery has gone out of scope. She feels tired and waits for a cab at the entrance of the building.

Owen comes from behind Cristina. He quietly watches her tan, bony back in an elegant emerald gown for a while.

-Cristina.

-Oh hey, Owen.

-Are you okay? Did you get food poisoned? Or...?

-Oh, no big deal. It's...it's just the food.

-Are you waiting for Burke to go…back?

-No, I'm just waiting for a cab. We didn't go together.

-I can give you a ride home. Come on. Where are you staying, the hospital, Meredith's house, my house or _the suite_?

Cristina pauses and gazes at Owen:

-How do you know _the suite_?

-I just know. Don't worry about it.

Cristina is frustrated that Owen is misunderstanding her. She is also confused about his reactions: Sometimes he's jealous. Sometimes he's out of the flame. Sometimes he's passionate. Sometimes he's distant.

Owen is frustrated, too since he watched the recording this morning. First of all, there's nothing to guarantee that Cristina wants to reunite with him. She's mainly here for Faith. And second, the way she and Burke work together and even share a suite shows their strong and loyal relationship. She may have nothing with Burke at all, but is she interested in coming back to him, especially now when he has a daughter and she never liked children?

-You know what, Owen. Please drive me back to the suite. The have jacuzzi and the best room service. I'm exhausted, and I just want some real rest. No disturbance.

…

The next morning, Cristina cheerfully walks to the hospital in a beautiful, casual dress. She just comes to check up Faith. The girl is doing well and she can be discharged tomorrow. Cristina wants to enjoy her last day here spending some time with her friends.

When she walks into Faith room, Burke and Owen were there. Burke was checking on Faith the last time before he flies back to Zurich.

-Morning, Dr. Hunt. Dr. Burke.

-She's doing very well, Cristina. I think I can be off the case now. You and Dr. Robbins can monitor her and that will be more than enough.-Burke excitedly comments.

-That's great, Faith.- Cristina puts her handbag aside and sits next to Faith. The girl can sit up on her bed now.-How about we go straight to the ice cream store after you're discharged tomorrow?

-Yes, yes-Faith grins.

The three doctors get out of the ICU room. Owen offers a handshake to Burke. Cristina observes the two men react to each other. She doesn't see the desire to strangle Burke in Owen's eyes as Burke depicted, so she's somehow disappointed. She wants to test whether Owen is jealous or not, for she needs to make a crucial decision soon.

-Thank you again, Dr. Burke. Please let me know if I can help you anything in the long run.

-It's a pleasure to know you, Dr. Hunt. And Faith Yang Hunt, too. She's a brilliant girl.

Cristina isn't sure why Burke has to explicitly say Faith Yang Hunt. So she changes the topic:

-When's your flight, Dr. Burke?

-Uhm, in four hours. I'll go to see Derek and Richard again before I leave.

-Well, thank you for flying here and working with me on the case. I will see you later in Zurich to discuss about the business.

She gives Burke a hug in front of Owen's eyes. She talks to Burke's ear:

-Tell her.

Cristina implies their conversation yesterday that Burke should find his wife and initiate the reunion.

-Tell him-Burke replies.

Burke implies Cristina to inform Owen about the baby.

But all that resounds inside Owen's head is the melody Fly Me To The Moon.

….

As soon as Burke is gone, Meredith comes find Cristina on the floor:

-Cristina, let's go and have some breakfast.

Cristina happily joins her friend to the cafeteria where Alex is sitting and having a big breakfast, too.

-Evil Spawn.-Cristina grabs Alex's cup of coffee.

-Dude if you want your baby to be healthy then stop drinking coffee.

-How do you know I'm pregnant?-Cristina asks then turns around and looks at Meredith

-Mer? You told him? Who else did you tell?

-No one. Just Alex. We're good friends-Meredith forces a grin.

-Dude, sooner or later they'll know. You're famous now. Dr Yang and her _romantic_ heart transplant surgery.

-Sounds intriguing. What is the gossip now?-Cristina asks Alex.

-A love story in a medical setting. Dr. Yang is a reputable CT surgeon who is also a director of the Kraum Institute in Zurich. She came back to Grey Sloan hospital, where she met and married the Chief of Surgery when she was a resident. Even though they divorced, she returned to help save a patient who turned out to be the Chief of Surgery's daughter. The case came to a dead end but Dr. Yang was able perform a ground breaking surgery which was a transplantation of a fully functional printed heart in a human body. The surgery was successful in its first trial due to the support and cooperation of Dr. Burke, who is the former director of Kraum Institute and Dr. Yang's ex-boyfriend and attending. Now that the surgery was successful, Dr Yang is considering the biggest question of her life: will she choose Dr. Hunt or Dr. Burke?

Cristina and Meredith laughs out loud.

-Thank God they haven't found out the pregnancy.

Alex continues:

-They will, in a few days. And then the story will add other sentences: who is the father of Dr. yang's baby? And how is she going to tell Dr. Hunt and Dr. Burke?

-That's crazy, Alex. That's the reason I left this hospital, hahah.

-Are you going to tell Hunt?

-I don't know if he still wants me.

-Dude, why is that important? You make it like if Hunt wants me then I'll keep the baby, if Hunt doesn't want me then I'll give up the baby.

-No, Alex, if he doesn't want me, I will raise this baby on my own. I've changed. And, I have a plan to build the Kraum Institute here in Seattle. I just bought Seattle Presby research department.-She smiles.

-Dude, you need to find a house then. Jo and I are looking for a new house when we get married. Wanna go house hunting with me?

…..

Alex drives Cristina to a complex that has a beautiful spring. There are a few house he likes, so he wants to show her around.

-Dr. Yang, I would love to show you the buildings. But we need some sort of identification. Driver license, ID, passport, any kind.

-Oh my God Alex, I left it at Faith's room. Is there any way I can skip it?

-Oh, you can just call someone and ask for the number? I can look up your identification online.-said the agent.

-Do you bring your phone?-Alex asks her.

-Uhm…I was texting when I sat next to Faith, so I left it on her table. We got outside so we could say goodbye to Burke.

-You. Troublesome. Do you remember your number?

Alex hands over Cristina his phone so that she can call herself. Faith picks up the phone on her table:

-Hello, this is Dr. yang's phone.

-Hey Faith, it's Cristina. Can you grab my handbag and find my wallet? Then pull out any kind of identification like my driver license or my passport and read me the numbers?

-Sure. I will call you back.

Owen is sitting next to Faith and watching TV.

-What is it, honey?

-Dad, can you look inside Cristina's handbag and find her any kind of identification like driver license or passport? She needs the number.

-Alright.

Cristina's bag is a mess. Owen searches for some kind of a wallet but since he has no idea how her wallet looks like, he turns the bag upside down and pours all the items on the chair.

-Here. Read her the passport number. She only has a Swiss driver license.

Emerge from all kinds of little items are a few papers that have the logo of Grey Sloan and a little thin, long plastic tube.

-What is it...

Owen takes a look at her items. They are Cristina's blood test and creatinine test results. Owen remembers Cristina once complained to him she easily felt exhausted. But they results are normal. And there's the tube which looks just like a pregnancy test tube. He turns away from his daughter, who is now talking to Cristina, and opens the cap.

It's positive.

The tube just confirms the doubt he has since the banquet.

...

_**Okay, are you relieved now that Burke is gone? :D And as always, reviews are very welcome._


	25. What Hurts The Most

_**Guys, was chapter 24 a good one? I don't see many feedback from you guys. I type these words and you respond with the reviews and that's how you give me the fire. So, keep them coming!_

**WHAT HURTS THE MOST**

**What hurts the most**  
**Was being so close**  
**And having so much to say**  
**And watching you walk away**  
**And never knowing**  
**What could have been**  
**And not seeing that loving you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Meredith has just finished a surgery so she happily walks out of the OR. Owen is waiting for her at the prepping area.

-Hey Owen.

-Hey Meredith. Do you know where's Cristina been all day? She left her bag in Faith's room.

-She went house hunting with Alex this morning and she said she's gonna celebrate with Alex about _something._ But I haven't seen her.

Cristina promised Alex when they first reunited that they would celebrate his engagement once everything is accomplished.

Owen calls Alex but he doesn't answer. Owen can see Alex has been assigned another urgent surgery in OR 5, so he walks in OR 5.

-Karev, have you seen Cristina?

-Hey, uhm, I was about to hit Joe with her but I have an urgent surgery so I can't come now. What time is it?

-7:10pm

-Dang it, I said I would meet her at 7. But she doesn't have her phone, Hunt. Can you come and find her and tell her I'm late? _Especially don't let her have alcohols!_

Owen is suspicious about what Alex said. What if everybody already knew about Cristina's pregnancy, except him?

-Why?

-Don't ask. Just go.

Owen grabs his coat then heads to Joe and finds Cristina sitting on the counter. She has just arrived, and she ordered some sweet tea while waiting for Alex. But the sweet tea looks just like some brandy to Owen. So when he sees her, he pulls her hand:

-Go with me!

Cristina doesn't know what's going on but she is already grabbed out of the bar.

-What are you doing? Let go off my hands!

Owen continues to pull her out the door. He leads her in the dark underground pathway. He can still recall one of those days when they first met, he lost a patient so he was upset. Cristina walked up to him and out of a sudden, they kissed.

Those old memories still sound so good to him. He has always loved her, but why on earth they are never happy when they are together? He pushes her against the wall then gives her another passionate kiss out of the sudden.

-Owen..O..

She can't utter a word at all. So she let him kiss her.

Owen pulls out from his pocket the pregnancy test tube with the cap on and shows it up to Cristina:

-How can you still drink alcohol?

- Nonsense. I ordered a peach tea.

-Who is the father, Cristina?

-Owen, why did you search my handbag without consent?-She is upset.

-I didn't intend to. I helped Faith find your passport. But is it Burke's or mine?

Cristina wonders if Owen is jealous. She tries to keep a serious face:

-What if it's Burke's?

He sighs desperately.

-If the baby is Burke's…If the baby is Burke's -Owen stammers- Did you tell him? He should know.

-No I haven't told him.

-Well, then, don't plan to terminate the baby if you haven't told him. He should know. Maybe he'll want the baby.

Owen can't hide the sadness in his voice. He sighs desperately. His eyes are teary. Cristina thinks she can expect what he would say if it were his baby now. He would want her to keep it.

She forgets she was playing around with him, so she gives him a hug. Owen is such an honorable man. He is lucid. He may be sad and disappointed, but he's not jealous. She likes it that Owen and Burke behaved like real gentlemen.

-Owen…

-It's alright. Don't hug me. I'm irrelevant. You shouldn't get close to me if you are already involved with Burke. You shouldn't have slept with me as well. Don't tell him or he can't handle it.

Cristina can never imagine: Owen is telling her how to deal with she cheating on Burke with him.

-Do you still love me?-Cristina asks Owen.

-What's the point, Cristina?

-Just answer me.

-I told you hundred times I love you.

-Don't be upset. Women just love to hear it over and over again.

-I name the girl Faith Yang Hunt, Cristina. Whenever you're in doubt, think about her.

Alex rushes to Joe but he finds Owen and Cristina on the way, so he stops by:

-Cristina! Hunt!-Alex gasps.-Did you stop her from drinking?

-She knows she's pregnant so she didn't drink -Owen murmurs.

-Good, Yang.-Still catching his breath, Alex turns to Owen and offers a handshake:-So she told you? Congratulations! I thought she would never gonna tell you!

-Wait, why congratulate me? Isn't Burke the father?-Owen is confused. He stares at Cristina, waiting for a proper answer.

Alex freaks out:

-So you lie to him, Cristina? I don't even know what you're thinking! The estrogen drives you crazy. Hunt, the baby is yours, a hundred percent certainty. If you're not sure, do a prenatal DNA test!

This time Owen is upset:

-Cristina, why are you playing this to me? And did you sleep with Burke when you know you have my baby? And why don't you tell me? Is it because you plan to terminate the pregnancy again?

Cristina has been attacked non stop by Owen and Alex that she doesn't have a chance to defend. She turns to Alex:

-I said I left the hospital for a reason! You're all gossips!

Then she turns to Owen:

-No, Owen, I didn't sleep with Burke. I mean, since I met you nine years ago, I have never slept with Burke again. The baby is yours. And yes I was just playing around, I didn't think it makes you upset that much. I just wanted to see if you still love me and want me to keep the baby.

- You really hurt my feelings. I'm done.

Owen is really mad now. He doesn't utter another word. He leaves.

...

_**Alright, the storm is almost over. Are you ready for some sunshine?:D_


	26. Always On Your Side

**ALWAYS ON YOUR SIDE**

**My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away**  
**But every now and then you come to mind**  
**Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game**  
**But when your name was called, you found a place to hide**  
**When you knew that I was always on your side**

Meredith's phone rings:

-What's up Alex?

-Mer, I screwed up. I don't know what was going on. When I met Cristina and Hunt, she told Hunt the baby was Burke's. I didn't know that so when Hunt said he was aware of the baby, I congratulated him. And now they are fighting.

-What the hell was Cristina thinking?

-She's crazy now. Hormonal crazy. I mean, she said she wanted to keep the baby this time and she wanted to move back here, right? But then she said Hunt is sometimes passionate, sometimes distant. She thought he moved on and she was gonna raise the baby by herself blablabla. Remember?

-Yeah. Crazy girl. Owen always wanted to reunite with her. I mean he even named his daughter Faith Yang Hunt, whatever. I can't understand them.-Meredith agrees with Alex.

-So what do we do now?

-Gather them and speak for their hearts.

-No no. You are fine. But both Cristina and Hunt will kill me.

-I have a plan. But I need you and Jo's approval.

-What is it?

-Cristina is flying the day after tomorrow. So hold a bachelorette party tomorrow night.

-But, I want to keep my engagement private.

-I know, but didn't you say you're gonna have a big wedding for Jo? So just announce it anyway. Besides, you'll get presents. Don't you like it?

…

Cristina wears a white short dress to attend Jo's bachelorette party.

-Hey Alex. Hey Jo. Sorry I'm late. Have to pack up for tomorrow's flight. Here, a bedding set for Evil Spawn and his future wife.

-Oh thanks. Just grab a beer and have some fun. Oops, I mean grab some sweet tea.-Jo smiles.

Owen follows Alex upstairs to his room:

-Hey Hunt, thank you so much for doing this. This is Georgia' case. Please read the charts and let me know if you agree with my treatment plan. I have a little concern about this patient.

-No problem. Just give me a beer.

-Here you go. Beer. And Chart.

Owen sits down on Alex bed. He didn't notice there's a baby sound monitor in the room.

Meanwhile, Meredith pulls Cristina to her old room.

-I want to be down there, Mer. Why do you pull me up here?

-I need your help sorting out some kid's items. Many Zola's items are still here and they are very good. I'm attending a charity this weekend. Help me out. Check if any of them is usable. Plus, we have some time to chit chat. You're leaving tomorrow!

-Alright, alright.

Meredith turns on the other baby sound monitor. She pretends:

-Oh, there's a baby sound monitor. Put it on the table, Cristina. Let me find the other half of the pair.

-Man, I can't believe I'm gonna have to buy all these items for my baby.

-Oh, so you plan to keep the baby?-Meredith asks her. That's great. So Zola and Sofia can have a sister or Bailey can have a brother.

-Yeah. And Faith, too. I think she'll like the baby.

-Right. Faith is a great girl. She'll be a great sister.

-I know right? I was so sad when I thought she couldn't make it through. I mean, I'm sorry Mer, but your kids didn't make me want to have babies. Faith made me want to have a baby.

-Oh that's okay. You bond to the girl because you loved Owen.

-Yeah. When he broke down, I couldn't be around because he dragged me down, too. But it seems like he doesn't need me, Mer. Sometimes he's passionate, sometimes he's distant, sometimes he's even angry with me. When we met again, he said he moved on and he and Faith had built a world together blabalbla…. Not to mention he wore a ring and then he took off.

-But he named the baby Faith Yang Hunt.

-I know. I think about that, too. But maybe that was because I left. Don't you see every time we're together we have so many things going on, that we barely have a moment of pure happiness?

Meredith sighs. This conclusion from Cristina is true. It's been years and everyone in the hospital has settled down with the one they fight for, the one they love. Except Cristina and Owen.

-True. But back then, you guys wanted different things. Now it seems like you're on the same page.

-Are we? I don't see that. We're still fighting.

-Cristina, have you told him about your pregnancy?

-I did, last night. In a stupid way. That's why we're fighting now.

-Does he know you want to keep the baby?

-Not yet.

-You need to tell him. He can't read your mind.

-No. If he loves me so much, why doesn't he show any initiative to keep me here? I told you, he was playing hot and cold I couldn't understand what he wanted.

-Are you gonna give birth to the baby in Switzerland then?

-No. That's why I bid so high for the research department at Presby. I want to move here and work here for a while. And I'm gonna give birth to the kid here. I mean, having a US citizenship will be the best for the kid. I have set up Burke to take care the branch in Zurich.

-Wow, that's great.

-Yeah, and if I'm bored, I can always go back to Zurich, you know. Not big deal.

-But if you don't tell Owen, you'll have to raise your kid alone.

-Yeah, that kinda freaks me out. But Burke said a quotation that I like very much: Say yes and you'll figure it out afterwards. So, let's see how good I can be as a mother. You know what Mer, I and Burke, we became friends finally. We no longer hold a grudge or avoid each other anymore. He's still my best teacher, Mer.

-Yeah. Burke is gifted.

-I forgave him everything because he agreed to come here and help Owen's child. I appreciate that fact a lot. I love Owen and I love that girl, Mer. So I'm glad Burke came.

-I can't still find the other half of the sound monitor. Probably I'll have to throw this one away.-Meredith is still looking for the other piece of the monitor set, which she knows Alex put in his room.

There's a knocking sound on the door.

-Come in?

-Hey Mer. Hey Cristina…Ah…uhm…is this the one you're looking for?-Owen is blushing.

-Oh right. Thanks Owen. I'll bring this basket of toys downstairs.

-Let me help you.-Owen offers to help Meredith. He feels awkward so he wants to avoid Cristina.

-Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks.-Without waiting for Owen to respond, Meredith brings the basket downstairs. She meets Alex who is handling her a beer:

-Mission completed. Cheers!

…..

Cristina is sitting at the corner of the bed, speechless. She knows her best friend just set her into a trap.

-Cristina…

She still stays silent.

-Cristina. Come on.

Owen sits down next to her. He holds her hand but she takes it away from him.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen to your conversation. But I didn't understand you. Please, forgive me.

He hugs her and kisses on her cheek but she is still pouting.

-You thought I was playing hot and cold but I wasn't. I was so worried about Faith's health. I didn't sleep enough, Cristina. And I was tired. So I'm sorry if I hurt you.

He kisses her again.

-And I was sad when you said you had a baby with Burke. It hurt me a lot, Cristina, because you know how much I want us to have a child. So when you played with me I couldn't stand it, Cristina. You made me almost cry last night. Did you want me to cry in front of Alex?

She listens to him talking but she still doesn't respond. Owen kisses her another one on her cheek.

-And thank you so much for saving Faith and bringing Burke here. I know you didn't want to see him again but you asked for him because of me. I really appreciate that. That's why I can't hate him or be jealous with him.

She starts to shed a tear. Cristina doesn't know she's becoming girly lately due to the elevated hormones.

-Oh..shh..don't cry. -He wipes the tear on her face -I love you very much, Cristina. I have always loved you. I said that a few days after we first met, and I have said that all along our marriage. And I still want to tell you so now. And I will continue to tell you to remind you. I know you easily forget how much I love you.

Cristina chuckles. Poor her Owen. Rarely does she know he's too sweet to handle, so she just sits and enjoy his sugary words.

-And, I name my daughter Faith Yang Hunt because I have faith in us, Cristina. Meredith was right. Every time we are together, only two things will happen: great sex, and great storm. But faith is what keeps me moving forward. Not move on, but move forward. I know you are afraid of us being together, you did fly away, too, for you were exhausted with things that were thrown to us. But we made it through, Cristina. Don't you see we're the most beautiful couple in the hospital? I admire us Cristina. This is just a secret between you and me. But, we didn't sleep around. Except when we were separated. But I mean, I'm not like Alex. I'm glad you didn't sleep with him. You were committed to me and I was, too.

Cristina can't help but laugh:

-Man, I can never imagine me sleeping with Alex. Or Mark.

Owen laughs, too.

-Yeah, thank you for that. But I am very good in bed, you have to admit that.

-Uh huh. –She turns around and smiles at him and kisses him.

-…So good that you have to come back for it.

-Uh huh…Cristina nods.

-I'm so relieved, Cristina. I'm so relieved and so happy now knowing that you carry a baby of mine and you agree to stay here and build a family with me. It's worth the wait, Cristina. It's worth five years, or seven years in fact.

-But didn't you hear, if I'm bored, I will go back to Zurich.

-Well, when we are a family, each member will have some rights and responsibilities. But I'm willing to share with you anything you find difficult to deal with. So, don't run away, okay? Don't back out. Talk to me. And I'll help you through. As long as you love me, we can make it.

-Okay. –She wheedles.

-Good. Anything that you're still discontented that I can explain to you?

-I'm scared Owen. I love Faith. But I'm scared that I'm pregnant now.

-I know, I know. But just tell me anything you need okay? Don't keep your upset feelings inside. It's not good for the baby and for you neither.

-And I'm not sure how to raise the baby. I mean, not medically. But I want he or she to be as good as Faith.

-Oh, I can tell you're a good mom. You don't see it, but I see it when I watch you play with Faith. Don't worry about it. You read them great books. You tell them great stories. You're even a better parent than I am. I mean, Faith likes you very much. She loves me, but she needs someone on her side, too. You will be with her on her first period and teach her how miraculous a female body is. Isn't that great?

-Yeah.

-okay. Let's go downstairs. Your friends are waiting for you.

-But I still need to go back to Zurich tomorrow, Owen. I have a business over there.

-I know I know. Do you want me to travel with you?

...

_**So, how do you like it? Keep your reviews coming, please! Appreciate!_


	27. Daughter

_**First of all, congratulations to Germany's fan for 7-1 at WC. Yay I'm very happy. And sorry for your loss, Brazil's fan. The match would have been better if you had had Neymar._

_**Second, thank to all of you my wonderful, loyal Crowen shippers, I just reached 10,000 views this noon. 10,000 views in a week. I tried to catch the moment of 9,999 but I hit refresh and it came up to 10,005. But I'm glad, for a new writer like me this is a milestone. Lol._

_**So, enjoy the chapters! And you will know the story comes to an end when you see the last three words "Happily ever after"._

_**Please, keep your reviews coming! Appreciate :D_

_..._

**DAUGHTER**

**Did you know you're so beautiful**  
**On the edge of summer**  
**That years from now**  
**I'll cry to remember**  
**How very close you were**  
**Knowing this will I reach for you**

It is seven the next morning when Cristina wakes Owen up:

-Owen Owen, can you make me some tea?

-Ugh, Cristina. I haven't slept like decades. I am only off till the end of the week. And this is the only night I don't have Faith around me. Why do you have to get up so early?

-What did you say to me last night? I should have recorded them all.

Owen puts an effort into sitting up and walks over the kitchen to make some tea for Cristina and coffee for him. But he can't withstand his sleepiness so he crawls back to bed and sleeps.

Cristina chuckles. She gets out of bed, takes a shower, grabs her tea and closes up her luggage. She walks over the window and looks outside. It's a beautiful morning.

An hour or so later Owen wakes up. He steps to the kitchen and sees a breakfast is ready for him.

-Well, looks good, is this really made by Cristina?

-Nothing fancy. I just toast the Texas toast and slice some cheese.

-Why are you so happy today, Cristina? Did I give you an awesome _night 698?_

-Yes, but that's not the reason. I have an appointment with an Ob/Gyn today. Do you want to go with me?

He rolls his eyes. Then he kisses her voluminous hair:

-Yes, of course.

-Do you want to take Faith along?

-Probably not. Let me enjoy this morning with you. She'll be great at Meredith's house. Plus, if you show her your five week ultrasound and tell her the dot is your baby, she may freak out.

-You're right.-Cristina chuckles.-but I promise to have ice cream with her. So maybe we'll pick her up after that then we can hang out before I leave.

...

The appointment went very well. Cristina's baby is doing fine. As the doctor gives Owen the ultrasound picture, he almost cries. He kisses Cristina:

-It's beautiful, Cristina. I'll put this picture in a frame. The first picture of our baby.

Cristina's phone rings. It's from Alex. She puts him on speaker.

-Hey Cristina.

-Whatever Evil Spawn. You and Mer set up a trap for me and Owen. I hate you two.

-Come on. We helped you out, you crazy girl. Hey listen, we're gonna have our wedding in two weeks.

-I'm not gonna attend your wedding.

Owen can't help but laugh. He loves the friendship between Cristina, Meredith and Alex.

-Fine. I'll invite Hunt. He may tag you along.

-Hey Alex, it's me Owen. Yup send me the invitation and I'll make sure she'll be there.

-Okay, one more thing. Cristina, Jo would like to ask you to be a bridesmaid and I would like to ask you, Owen, to be one of my groomsmen.

-Oh no no Alex, I'm sorry but tell her I can't accept this offer. Every time I am a bridesmaid, something bad is going to happen. I and Owen broke up during Izzie's wedding, I lost my Harper award after April's wedding and Faith almost died after Teddy's wedding. So, no.

-And I'm sorry too, Alex. Please let us just be normal guests this time.

-Alright. I hate you two. It's in two weeks, Cristina. Plan ahead.

Alex hangs up the phone.

-Let's go to Mer's and pick up Faith!

...

Meredith is folding her laundry when the couple visits her house.

-Finally, you're here. Let's seperate them, Zola and Faith, they make me sick of Taylor Swift.

-I know, Meredith. Thanks for watching her overnight for us. We had a great night.-Owen chuckles.

-Oh no, I won't take a simple thank-you. When is your next day off? Derek and I will match yours and you will take care of our kids this time.

-Absolutely.-Owen cheerfully answers.-Hey there, sweetie. Let's go hang out with Cristina before we drive her to the airport!

Owen drives Faith and Cristina on his blue truck to the mall nearest to their house.

-Remember this place, Cristina? The day you went away, five years ago? There was an explosion in this mall and I thought you were gone.

-Yes, and you had surgeries after surgeries and I couldn't say goodbye to you. I wanted to say _I love you, _Owen.

-Me, too.-Owen looks at Cristina longingly.

-Here we go, Faith! Did you have lunch at Aunt Meredith's? If so we can have ice creams and go shopping.

-Yes, I did.

They visit Marble Slab Creamery and each of them enjoys a huge cup of ice-cream.

-Cristina, I don't know that you love ice cream that much.-Faith is amazed by the fact that Cristina finishes her ice cream first. Cristina doesn't know how to answer, her pregnancy makes her crave for sweet items recently.

-I do, I do. Hey, let's go shopping.

Cristina and Owen take Faith to Barnes and Noble so she can buy her a good book to read on the plane. Cristina buys for Faith a few books, too. She loves the fact that this little girl loves to read and she never finds it wasteful to invest in reading. After that, they go to a department store to shop for dresses. Owen just quietly walks behind the two women who are getting along very well. He carries all the heavy bags with joy, for this pure happiness is very rare for him, indeed.

Cristina and Faith walk out from a dressing room. They both wear matching green dresses.

-Dad, take us a picture!

Owen takes out the cell phone from his pocket then he sighs. His old fashioned, basic phone doesn't take pictures that well.

-Let me delete some old pictures first...

-Oh Dad. Let me do it for you.

Cristina rolls her eyes.

-What era does your dad live in, Faith?

-Excuse me?-Faith doesn't get Cristina's sarcasm.

-Ask you dad what era he lives in? Victorian era? Enlightenment era?

Faith bursts into laugh. She knows Cristina is mocking her dad's old fashioned phone.

-He's just at the year Alexander Graham Bell inventing the telephone, Cristina.

-Let's go!

Cristina leads Faith out of the clothing store. Owen runs after them:

-Hey, wait for me...

They visit an Apple store inside the mall. Cristina takes Faith to the table where all the Iphone5 s are presented. She shows her the colorful ones and asks:

-Faith, what color do you like?

-I like blue.

-Hey, can someone get me a blue Iphone 5c?

-Wait, Cristina, are you buying one for my Dad? If so I think he would like a _black _one.

-Yes, I'm buying for your Dad. But just choose the color you like.

-Haha, thanks, Cristina. Just buy him a black one. He will be embarrassed with a blue Iphone. Besides, I like black.

Cristina looks at Faith and gives her a hug out of the little girl's surprise. Faith is a sensible girl. She loves her father and she thinks for others. _Owen is very lucky to have Faith as a daughter._ Cristina thinks.

As the service man brings out the new Iphone for Cristina, she orders:

-Hey, Owen, come up here. Let this guy help you set up the email and everything. He's an expert and he will do it much faster than you figure it out at home.

Owen doesn't know what to say other than obeying Cristina. He recalls how she used to force him to upload a profile for online dating. He didn't know how to react at that moment as well.

-Alright, done.

-Thank you, sir. Ok Cristina and Faith, smile!

Owen takes a picture of them.

-Dad, a picture of you and me as well!

-Alright, hey Cristina can you take a picture for us?

-Dad, you can just use the front camera and we can do it by ourselves. You don't need to ask Cristina to take the picture for us.

-Really? Okay, come here sweetie.

Despite using the latest technology at the hospital, Owen doesn't have a need to use all the cutting edge, state of the art equipment for himself. He only uses his cell phone for talking and texting.

-Dad, let's take a picture all together. Cristina, please come here. Closer! Smile!

The three people just have a selfie inside the store, right in front other customers' eyes.

-Okay, let's go. Otherwise I'll be late.-Cristina rushes them.

Owen walks slowly behind her and Faith. He is still playing with his new toy that Cristina just gave him. He tries to change the background to the picture of him, Cristina and Faith. Owen smiles, he thinks he likes the Iphone.

….

Time passes by in the wink of an eye. Cristina is in her seven week of her pregnancy. Two days before Alex's wedding, Owen and Faith pick Cristina up at the airport.

-Cristina.-Faith is excited to see her again.

-Hey sweetie. I have some Zurich chocolate for you.

Owen kisses her when he sees her. She has put on some weight and she looks glowing.

-My beautiful Cristina, I miss you very much.

-I miss you too, Owen.

-I have something to ask you: do you want us to find a house? I mean, if you're gonna sleep with me, we need a real room for us and a real room for Faith.

-I don't care where we live Owen. If you can make it closer to my workplace, that will be great. I mean, it can be in the middle from Grey Sloan to Seattle Presby. It would be nice if it has a spring near by, or a hill in the back of the house so I can enjoy the hills when the sun sets.

-So, that's how you say you don't care where you live?

Cristina smiles. He was right.

-You know what, take Faith with you. Let her help you choose. I'm confident her taste will be somewhat similar to my taste.

-Sounds great. She's gonna be excited.

-Yeah. And I will be very busy working in the next thirty hours. So please, don't be stressed If I may be mad at you or at things. A baby is sucking up my energy, Owen. And I am working more than full time to put a new hospital to work.

He kisses her:

-Yeah. I know. We are very very very busy. Just make sure you take care of yourself, okay?

…..

Owen takes Faith to go house hunting. The girl loves it very much.

-Sweetie,uhm, you know how much I love you right? You're always my daughter.

-Dad, did I do something wrong?

-No no. You're a great child. But here's the thing: we talked about Cristina, about how she was not your mother and she was not my wife anymore because we divorced?

-Yes.

-Okay, I know this will be hard for you. I don't know your mother. When you grow up, I will help you find your mother. Your real mother. But for now, if you love Cristina, she will love you, too. She doesn't have to be your mother. But give her a chance to love you and know you more, is that okay?

-Okay, Dad. I like her. And she is good. She saved me. She told me you're the best father.

-So, you are a little too young to understand this. But I love Cristina very much. As much as I love you. I love her as if she was your mother. So, I would love her to stay with us. And I hope you will accept that, too.

-I understand what you're saying, Dad.

-Good. You don't have to call her Mom if you don't like. I mean, Mom and Dad are just…terms. Cristina is also Zola and Sofia's mother. She's their godmother. She didn't bear them, but she loves them as much as their mothers, so they still call her mother. So what I'm saying is, you don't need to call her Mom if you don't want to, I respect that, but give her a chance to treat you as if she was your mother, okay?

-yes, Dad.

-You're a very good girl, Faith. I'm proud to be your Dad.

Owen hugs her tight. He loves this girl so much.

-Faith, one last thing I want to tell you. I and Cristina are expecting a baby, which means you will have a sibling. We don't know you will have a brother or a sister yet, but we will know very soon. So you will become a sister, okay? I hope you will love your sibling, too.

-I will-She innocently smiles.

-That means if we buy a house now, we need to make sure there's a room for your brother or sister, too. So we need at least three bedrooms.

-Okay Dad.

Owen beckons Faith to his arm:

-Come here sweetie. Here's the thing: Dad will pick five houses that work for all of us. Five beautiful houses that have beautiful views, big rooms, garden and so on. Will you represent our family and choose the one you think the most beautiful?

-Wow, Dad, you want me to choose the house for you?

-Yes, honey. Choose the one that you love best, okay?

-Thank you, Dad.

-Okay, let's go house hunting, dear.


	28. Friends Forever

_**So here comes a light-hearted chapter to forget all the drama we've just been through. Hope you will enjoy it. I would also love your input Katy Oh, Katie, Nein, Sophie, Sue. Annamaria etc. and all my anonymous guests. *Where have you been all my life*? :) Am I updating the chapters so fast that your busy life doesn't allow you time to catch up with my posts?_

_**The chapter is mostly in dialogues so please bear for lack of depiction in here._

**FRIENDS FOREVER**

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives**  
**Where we're gonna be when we turn 25**  
**I keep thinking times will never change**  
**Keep on thinking things will always be the same**

**As we go on**  
**We remember**  
**All the times we**  
**Had together**  
**And as our lives change**  
**Come whatever**  
**We will still be**  
**Friends Forever**

Alex wedding approaches in the blink of an eye as all the doctors are so busy with their work at Grey Sloan. Despite having a hectic schedule, the group tries to help Alex out with organizing the wedding any time available.

-Can't believe we finish everything on time, guys. Thanks for your help.-Alex remarks the preparation of his wedding to Jackson and Ben.

-No problem. Tonight is your last free night, man, do you plan to do anything yet?

-I don't know. You're the best man. You're supposed to throw a party for me.-Alex comdemns Jackson.

-Well, yeah, I suppose to throw a bachelor party for you, but since we have been helping you out every night for the last two weeks, how about the party is on you?-Jackson smirks.

-That's a good idea.-Ben agrees with Jackson. –I need to take some time off from Tuck and Miranda, too. I've been taking care of the boy the whole week. Miranda just tried to win all the surgeries.

-Alright, let's ask Hunt and Shepherd out, too. Let's celebrate my last night of freedom. Should we invite Dr. Webber as well?

Jackson and Ben burst into laugh:

-Are you gonna hire a stripper or something? He may not be able to handle that.

…..

-Okay, tell me why I need to go home early and take care of Faith again?

-Uhm, Derek and I plan to have some talk tonight. Can you please? Just one night!-Owen insists on Cristina.

-Drive me to Mer's house then. We can let the girls have a sleepover and I can chitchat with Mer.

-Please be home at eight, okay? I have a plan with Shepherd at nine.

-Are you guys…plotting something? Do you two plan to hire a stripper for Alex tonight? For I detect something wicked here.

-No no no, not a stripper. We're doctors, we don't do strippers.-Owen smiles embarrassedly.

….

It's almost nine pm and Owen is driving Cristina and Faith to Meredith's house. As they approach the door, they can see another car parked in front of the entrance.

-Zola! Jasmine!-Faith is excited to meet her friends.

-Oh my god, April, what are you doing here?-Cristina is surprised to see April, Jackson and their daughter.

-Cristina? Jackson said he had something to discuss with Derek so I just decided to visit Meredith. The two girls can play together, you know.

Cristina turns around and stared suspiciously at the three men:

-Bachelor party? Fine. But no stripper, okay?

-What, Jackson? That's bad. You can't see a stripper.-April is upset as she figures out since she's a Chirstian and she considers a stripper inappropriate.

-Oh no no no, we are doctors, we don't do stripper.-Jackson looks tired. He seems had a rough day persuading April to let him go.

The men have just left and Meredith receives a phone call from Jo:

-Hello Meredith, is Alex there? He said he's with Shepherd but I can't call him. We have something to discuss about the wedding tomorrow.

-Oh, I bet they will meet in the bar or something, for Derek, Owen and Jackson just go together. I think they're planning a bachelor party for him.

-Really? Hopefully no stripper! I wanted to go over the wedding ceremony one more time but he said he has something very important with Shepherd to discuss.

Meredith laughs:

-Yeah, all those guys have something important with Shepherd so they leave their wives and their children here. Do you want to join us tonight? We may help going over the ceremony. You're anxious right? First time marriage.-Meredith and Cristina both laugh.

….

Derek, Owen and Jackson arrive at The Fox And The Hound bar to find Alex sitting in a booth at a corner.

-Why are you all so late?

-You don't have children and wives, man. You know after the surgeries we go home, help cooking, help forcing the kids to take showers and so on.-Jackson rambles.

-Yeah I'm gonna experience that very soon. Where's Ben Warren? He said he hired a stripper for us.-Alex wonders.

-A stripper, for real?-Derek is excited.- I never had a bachelor party because I and Meredith got married in a hurry.

The men all order drinks and chit chat. A few minutes later, Ben Warren rushes in and gasps:

-Sorry, I had to put Tuck to bed before I come here.

-That's alright. Why don't you bring Miranda and Tuck to our house? They have the _second bachelorette _party over there. I'm sure they're talking behind our back.-Derek laughs.

-That's a good idea. Tuck can play with Bailey, too. But it's too late. And Miranda is tired so she may not want to come anyway.

-Hey , Ben, where's the stripper?-Alex asks Ben but he is panick:

-Oh my god, I forgot to call my friend! I was about to ask for a stripper's number but then an urgent surgery came up so…I'm sorry.

-That's alright.-Owen chuckles.-I bet we're all too tired for a stripper. I had three surgeries today and a meeting with the HR.

-I had two craniotomies and I took Zola to her dancing recital. And that made up my day.-Derek joins Owen to discuss how tired they are.

-I only had two outpatient cases but my mom visited us so April and I cook something at home, otherwise she would complain we eat unhealthy food again.-Jackson tells the men about Catherine's visit.

-Guys, guys, do not ramble here. It's my _bachelor party_. We're supposed to be excited here. It's my last free night.-Alex stops the complaining that's going on and on.

-Yeah, we just want to you to not be disappointed for not having a stripper today.-Owen smiles.

-I mean, it's not like we haven't seen a naked woman body, right? I mean, besides our wives, we've seen naked women with fractures, burn and disease and so on. Nothing too fancy about a stripper.-Jackson continues.

-Hey guys, don't let Alex down. We should support him. Are you excited now, Alex? Ready for your big day?-Ben just finishes his first drink and orders a second one.

Derek : -Aww, you'll be fine Alex. It's not like you get married for the first time. You married once. I'm sure he will sleep tight tonight, guys.

Jackson: Haha, Derek's right. I mean, look at Derek. He's also married twice. He's experienced.

Ben: And yeah, you married April, for real. And I married the Nazi, for real. And look at Owen, he's divorced but he's living with the same woman who's supposed to be his wife.

Owen laughs out loud:-Yeah, for real. I can't believe we are too overrated for weddings.

Derek: Take my words, Owen. Even Cristina agrees to move in with you, she still wants a wedding. That's what all the girls want.

Owen: But I think Cristina is different. I think she doesn't care.

Alex: Dude, I know her. She doesn't care but she will love it if she has a wedding. I mean, look at us. We all get married. Hahahaha.

Derek: I married her twisted sister, Owen. She will love a wedding. You may make it simple if you want. Probably a simple proposal with just you two.

Ben: Oh no no, that didn't work out for me. I mean, can you believe it? Even Miranda loves a big surprise. If I hadn't proposed her on a puzzle and made it such a huge scene, she might have not agreed to marry me.

Alex: and I stole Derek's wedding for Izzie. She loves surprises. And for Jo, I proposed to her on a cruise in the sunset with people around, too. Women loves to be proposed publicly, Owen.

Owen bursts into laugh again:

-Alright, alright, I get it. You're all for public proposal. I mean, I'm kinda doubtful this will work, for you all are crazy. Look at you Derek, you got married on a post-it.

This time Derek bursts into laugh as well:

-Hell yeah. And you got married twenty four hours after the shooting.-Dereks laughs at Owen.

-Hahaha. We're all crazy. I mean, I can't believe I took Izzie out of bed and within hours she became the bride. –Alex continues with their history of crazy weddings.

-And Miranda left me alone in the wedding for hours before she finally arrived. And Owen, look at Jackson, the bravest man of all. He stood up in April's wedding and they ran away and got married for real.-Ben laughs hysterically.

-Yes, for real. Never thought I would ruin her wedding and run away and get married in Lake Tahoe.

-Probably you guys are right. Thanks for the advice.-Owen concludes.-Alex, we're so proud of you. You're the first one to plan a wedding and have it held properly. We should go home and check on our ladies. It's past twelve now.

-You're right. Let's go. Thanks for the party, guys. It's much better than a stripper.

…..

The men don't know so much has been going on at Meredith's house when they're away.

-Cheers, Jo. For your second bachelorette party.-Meredith is so enthusiastic in having a hangover at her house right now.

-Can't believe they go for a stripper. We're much hotter than a stripper. We have brains, too.-Jo is angry.

-Come on, Jo. I bet the stripper is not for Alex only. It's mostly to entertain the rest of them who are so bored with surgeries and housework.-Cristina sarcastically comments.

-But we have wine here. And the kids are having fun inside. What a great night. I mean, who needs men, right?-Meredith is drunk now.

-Yes, men and their demanding mothers. Can you believe Catherine Avery washed the spinach again even though it's packed in a bag that said triple-washed?

-Oh thank god Alex and I don't have parents. We don't do in-laws.-Jo comments.-Cristina, you're lucky you're not married.

-Am I? Hello? I'm carrying a child. Can you believe me carrying a child? And agree to live with Owen? It must be the estrogen that drives me this crazy.

-Yeah.-Listen to me Cristina, make a list and assign you and him with responsibilities and stick it on a drawer. He will start slipping away from home duties once he lives with you and the kids.

-April, don't threaten me now. Don't make me change my mind about moving in with Owen and break our relationship.

-You'll be fine, Cristina. Hire a nanny.-Jo comments.

-And take birth control seriously after this child if you don't want to have another kid. He may say he will remove _little Hunt on_ time but that's not true.-April is drunk now.

-April is right, Cristina. And don't give him sex until he completes all his responsibilities.-Meredith adds an extra comment.

-Hey guys, Owen is not like that. He loves kid. He's a good father.

-They're all good fathers, Cristina. I mean, take a look at Derek. He's a good father! He's a good husband. But I mean, when the president called him, he left everything to me.

Cristina starts to panick.

-Oh, I'm sorry Cristina. But you will be fine. I promise.-Meredith falls asleep on her couch.

-Thank God the kids slept already. What a day. I think I can dream of blood now.-April falls asleep on the carpet, too. She starts to snore.

-And my interns are crazy. I had a rough day with them.-Jo murmurs before falling to sleep as well after having two glasses of Scotch.

-Damn, what's wrong with my stomach again. Baby, stop disturbing me. You give mama morning sickness at this time? Come on!-Cristina wraps her arms around her belly then heads to the restroom.

When the men arrive at Meredith's house, they find the inner door unlocked so they rushed in.

-Mer, what's wrong. Oh my god, they all slept.-Derek sighs.

-Yeah, and they are drunk even more than us. Come on April, wake up, let me take you home.-Jackson murmurs.

-Jo, let's go. We have a wedding tomorrow.-Alex is still awake. He picks Jo up and carry her to the car.-Good night, guys.

-Cristina? Cristina?-Owen is anxious for he doesn't see Cristina.

-I'm here, Owen. The sickness gets me again.-She walks out of the restroom, exhausted.

-Did Faith sleep already? We can take her home tomorrow. Let's go. –Owen sighs.


	29. I Swear

_So some of you said I went to fast and there isn't sufficient Crowen screen time. I know, I will try to edit my subsequent chapters. I want them happy, too but I guess I'm more of a drama writer._

_Summary of previous chapters:_

_26: Cristina and Owen straightened things out at Jo's bachelorette party_

_27: Faith is discharged. Cristina has her first ultrasound. The three go shopping and have ice cream. Cristina comes back to Zurich for 2 weeks. Owen and Faith go house hunting in the mean time._

_28: Bachelor party for Alex and hangover party at Mer's house._

_Questions about when they bought the house, when they moved in altogether: I haven't mentioned them. So wait if you can see them in following chapters._

_How am I doing? Do you like the happy, shiny Cristina and Owen? Do you want more romance? Let me know, as I said, I'm a drama writer._

**I SWEAR**

**and I swear by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there for better or worse  
till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
and I swear**

Cristina wears the emerald dress again on Alex's wedding day. She didn't have time to shop but it doesn't matter for she is aware that she looks beautiful in any dress. At five pm, Owen, together with Faith, arrive at her suite to pick her up. Cristina decided she would stay in a suite during her trips to Seattle for they haven't bought a house yet.

-Cristina, I just went house hunting with Dad. It was awesome. I picked a very beautiful one in white with a view from the back garden. Here, look!-Faith takes her Dad's cellphone out and shows Cristina the pictures of the house she chose.

-Very beautiful, Faith. I told you she has good taste, Owen. So sweetie, will you let me live in the house, too? It's just breath-taking.

-Of course, of course. I'm glad you like it.

-So where is my room then? Is it next to your room? Does it have a window?

Faith's eyebrows scrunch up. She looks at her Dad, confused:

-Dad, isn't she gonna share the same room with you?

Cristina figures out Owen had talked to this girl out of the matter that Cristina is moving in. She smiles:

-Oh, I can share his room? That's great. Thank you Faith.

-Hey sweetie, why don't you go down to the reception area first? Cristina and I will catch up with you right after.

As long as Faith runs away, Owen pulls Cristina to his arms and showers her with kisses:

-In case I forget to tell you, you not only look hot in red but also in emerald. You make me just want to take off my suit now and carry you to bed.

-Owen. Watch out your language. You have your kid around.

_-Our kid_, right? Will you try to consider Faith as your daughter, too?

-Absolutely. I mean our kid. Look, Owen. My belly is swollen up. The dress barely fits me anymore. Just look at my abdomen.

-Of course, your body is growing in size. But you look beautiful Cristina. That's the beauty of a mother. Let's go. We may have to leave the wedding a little bit early today for Faith still needs to go to bed early. Also, I have to prepare for your lecture at Grey Sloan tomorrow.

-You're right. I mean besides the building of the hospital and the baby, I have to go around hospitals and give talks, too. I feel like it's too much to handle.

-Yeah. But we'll be fine. Once we settle down, we can hire a housemaid or a nanny. Meredith gave me some good names. I used to have one nanny in the house, too, the first two years after I adopted Faith. She was so little and I was by myself and I had surgeries at the hospital. But it all worked out. You know what I've learnt from all those years?

-What?

-The tip is: teach the kid how to love and take care of herself. For Faith, she has my support, but I can't always be with her all the time. So I taught her to observe, and to think. I tell her simple stories from my work and life encounters and I ask her opinions. So I can know what her brain is capable of, and I can correct her if she has a misconception about something.

Cristina looks at Owen longingly. She reaches his cheek and kisses him:

-You're a great Dad, Owen. No wonder why Faith is smart and sensible. I don't think I can raise a child without you.

-No, Cristina. You and I are different. I was raised in love by my parents, but you were raised to be a soldier. So you will teach our kid how to be strong and to overcome the obstacles.

Cristina smiles.

-Just one thing, Cristina: if something I do may make you mad, remember I do it because I love you. So. Much.

….

Cristina, Owen and Faith happily sit at the guest seats watching Alex and Jo making their vows. The theme of the wedding is white, and the bride is just stunning in her satin gown. Cristina looks at Alex, he is purely contented. She feels happy for him. Alex loved Izzie very much, but she never treated him the way a wife treated a husband. Jo is just right for Alex. She respects him and supports him to fly higher in his career.

Before the dance of the newlywed's about to happen, it is time for friends and family to gather and give them the wishes. Cristina clings on her glass now is filled with apple juice:

-Hello every one, I would like to make a toast for Alex and Jo. I and Alex, along with three other friends met when we were interns of Seattle Grace Hospital. We have grown together through the surgeries, the exams, and even the personal issues to be truly bonded like a family. Alex had a rough childhood and so did Jo. But despite their backgrounds, they support each other, fight for each other and succeed not only in love but also in their career. I'm so proud that my friend is one of the best pediatric surgeons in the West, and his wife is a bright fifth year resident at Grey Sloan Memorial. So, here is a toast to Alex and Jo, and to a future of living happily forever.

Alex almost sheds a tear. All those years, he and Cristina mainly mocked and fought with each other. But they were true friends. He walks towards Cristina and gives her a hug.

…

-You look great in that black dress.

-Owen, if you're not gonna be at the auditorium and host the lecture, then who is it?

-I asked Alex to step in. I'm sorry Cristina. I wish I can attend the lecture today but the meeting is urgent. Harper Avery is upset about Jackson and me losing the bid.

-I know. Yeah, hopefully things will work out for you.

Owen gives her a kiss:

-After today we should celebrate big, Cristina. It's a milestone for you. Ten years, and look what you've become. I'm proud of you.

It's the day right after Alex's wedding that Cristina gives a talk about her latest surgery. Since it's just her first successful surgery, the scope of the lecture will only be within Seattle's hospitals. She will mainly talk about the procedure and how she's gonna steer her research in the long run.

It feels great to just be on the familiar stage and talks about the surgery that took almost all of her fear and her passion at the same time. It was somewhat a personal surgery for Cristina, for the patient was someone she accidentally loved to know more and spend her life with.

When the lecture is almost over, Alex Karev, who is the compere of the lecture in place of Owen, steps up:

-Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your attention. Now, before you go, we have one last video to share with you and with Dr. Yang.

Cristina is surprised. She doesn't know there's another video coming. So she sits at a corner of the stage to watch.

It's a video made by Owen. He's wearing a scrub and he's smiling on the screen to two hundred people.

_Good morning, fellow doctors and students. I wish I could be here today to witness Dr. Cristina Yang's milestone as she gives a lecture on her very ground-breaking surgery in Grey Sloan Memorial recently._

_It's been ten years since Dr. Yang first came to the hospital and be one of our brightest interns in Seattle Grace hospital. Dr. Yang has continuously demonstrated us the best qualities of a surgeon: passion, work ethics and a desire to explore the new things._

_As the chief of surgery of a teaching hospital, I sincerely hope you are inspired by Dr. Yang and realize that you are pursuing a very noble profession. The career will require most of your energy, your time and commitment. You knew that but you chose to look forward to it. You are great fighters. So I wish the fire will always burn in you, the fire to help the less fortunate, to cure the uncured, to alleviate the pain of those who suffer._

_You may break down at times; you may question your capabilities at times. It's understandable: You are the leaders, obstacles come your way first. But when you feel like you can't make it through, look around, find your friends. They are in the same journey with you. They are by your side. Let them help you stand up. Let them help you shine. Don't shine alone. You may fly solo in the OR, but you need a team to help you succeed your surgery._

_For this part, I'm talking not as the chief of surgery, but as the father of the patient who was fortunately saved by Dr. Yang. Faith Yang Hunt, the patient of the case, and I have been fighting over her cardiac failures for two years. The girl is my world, and I was sorrow thinking about she not making it through. If you are at Grey Sloan long enough, you know Dr. Yang and I were separated for years. But she came back for me. And she came back for my daughter. She even got over her personal issue to invite Dr. Burke, the gifted cardiothoracic surgeon here to help save my daughter. I could not express enough my appreciation for Dr. Burke, as well as my love for Dr. Yang. There have been speculations about the story between the three of us, but I'm very happy to let you know that our love is strong enough to get over every storm. And now, we will together continue our journey, for love has led the way for us._

_So now, I need your support, because I am facing the biggest challenge at the moment._

_-Cristina Yang, will you marry me, again?_

Cristina is shocked. She blushes and she sits still; she doesn't know what to say or do. And to everyone's surprise, there comes Owen in a black suit walking from the back entrance, down the stairs, to the stage where Cristina is sitting. He hands her a bouquet of roses. Then Owen takes out a ring from his pocket and kneels down:

-Will you, Cristina?

Cristina looks at the auditorium. Everyone is looking at her in silence. They are waiting for her response.

-Yes, Owen.

The whole auditorium stands up and applauses. Cristina hasn't recovered from the embarrassment. She puts the ring in her finger and murmurs:

-Owen. What are you doing?

Owen smiles and gives her a kiss:

-I love you, Cristina. I said if I do something that makes you mad, please remember I do it because I am so in love with you.

She smiles and kisses him back.


	30. Have I Told You Lately?

_**Thanks for a shower of reviews last night, guys. It made my day. So please keep them coming! I'm very glad you enjoy chapter 28, it was one of my favorite chapters, too._

**HAVE I TOLD YOU LATELY?**

**Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do**

Owen drives Cristina to a nice Italian restaurant in downtown Seattle. They haven't talked much since the proposal scene. Owen doesn't know she is plotting a scene to revenge him for making her feel embarrassed, even though she loves him and she wants to marry him.

-So why are we here, Cristina?

-Didn't you say we have to celebrate big? You made such a big scene.

-Are you still mad? –Owen asks her.

-I'm not mad, at all.

She orders all the most expensive items in the menu. Owen comments:

-Wow, are you sure you're not mad?

-I am.

-Cristina, the guys advised me to propose to you publicly. And I think it's a great idea. Look, I'm not a romantic person. All I do is work, take care of my kids, and love you. You and I are so busy; we don't even have time for each other, let alone romantic times together. But we went through a lot of things, and you deserve at least an impressive proposal, Cristina. I don't want it to be like the last time, when you were scared and alone in the room and I came to you. Our love deserves to be known and admired, too.

-That's okay. I was embarrassed at first, but all proposals make the women embarrassed, don't they?

Owen smiles:

-I guess so. The men are embarrassed too, for your information. We are afraid to be declined.

It's the right time to play the game now, Cristina thinks. She takes off the ring Owen just gave her. It's not a diamond ring, it's an oval ruby ring with diamond accents rounding. The ring is breathtakingly beautiful. But she gives it back to Owen:

-Owen, I don't do this ring.

She can still remember how she also returned the ring to Burke and he almost vomited the food he was eating. And now, Owen facial expression is almost the same. He looks like he's about to throw up, too.

-Why, Cristina? Something's wrong with us again? Did I say something that makes you sad?

-No, Owen.

She stares at him for a while. It is so fun teasing him. She feels satisfied making him pay for the emotional distress she suffered this morning. Look at him right now; she knows he's having an emotional distress as well.

Cristina takes out her wallet. She unzips a little zipper inside the wallet, and she takes out another ring.

-I do this ring, Owen.

It is the ring that Owen proposed to her the first time, eight years ago.

-Is that the ring I gave you in our first marriage?

-Yes.

He leans over the table to kiss her.

-You still keep it, Cristina.-Owen smiles happily.

-I do. Just like you have been wearing your wedding ring all the time. It's just that I don't like to wear it, for every surgery I will have to take it on and off. And you know me. I will lose the ring sooner or later.

-I'm glad you keep it. I bought you this ruby ring, but honestly I didn't like it as much as the first one. On that day, after the shooting event, I went to a total of 9 jewelry stores to find that perfect ring for you.

She hands him the diamond ring of their previous marriage:

-Propose me again.

Owen chuckles:

-You. You make me anxious. You want to revenge me for making you feel anxious this morning. I know you so well Cristina Yang that I almost hate you. Will you marry me, anyway?-he hands her the diamond ring again.

-Yes, Owen. And you can return your ruby ring and get that money to pay for this luxurious lunch. I'm starved.

Owen laughs out loud.

-Go ahead. Eat. So, as I said, I haven't done anything romantic to you except an awkward proposal this morning, where do you like to celebrate our wedding? We can have a wedding in France, or Switzerland, or South Africa, wherever you like.

-Overrated.

-We will be very busy, Cristina. We always were, and I regret sometimes I didn't take you to dates a lot.

-My dates with you were in the ORs. And I love it, Owen.

-So, what's your call? Neuschwanstein Castle, like in Teddy's wedding? Or under Effeil Tower? Or where?

Cristina stays silent. She focuses on the meal in front of her. Then she finally says:

-How about a wedding that's exactly like our first wedding at Meredith's house? I love simple a simple wedding, Owen. And I love our first wedding. Forever.

Owen is touched by her honest confession.

-Okay. When do you want to celebrate?

-Uhm….tonight? The first time you proposed to me and we got married within twenty four hours. How about we repeat that legend?

Owen laughs:

-Okay. Then we need to finish this lunch now and I will tell everyone in the hospital. You need a dress, too. You should ask Meredith to go and help you pick a wedding dress.

-Probably not a white wedding dress. I'll just wear a red gown like I did last time. I love red.

….

Owen is standing at the door of Meredith's old house. Meredith walks in and gasps:

-Sorry, I'm late. How are you doing?

-Great. Where's Derek?

-He's not in jail this time-Meredith smiles.-He's finding a parking spot.

-I just want to make sure he has the ring.

-He does.

-Cristina, she's gonna walk down the stairs, right?

…

Meredith walks upstairs to find Cristina standing and looking at the spinal cord that Derek drew on the wall. There is no bed for Cristina to stand on, for this time Alex moved out and the bedrooms are empty.

-You look beautiful, Cristina. With a belly-Meredith smiles.

-I know. How's Owen?

-Owen is perfect. He's perfect.

-Thank you.

Meredith walks Cristina down the stairs. Owen is waiting for her.

Owen and Cristina walk slowly towards the minister. She can hear her favorite song _Salt in The Wound_ playing just like in their previous wedding_. _Cristina and Owen smile. They look at all of the familiar faces, old and new, compared to the last time. Here stand Alex and Jo, the newly wed. Here stand Callie and Arizona, this time with their beautiful Sofia. Here stand Jackson and April with their four year old daughter, Jasmine. Here stand Bailey and Ben and Dr. Richard. It is sad that they celebrate their wedding in such an urgent way that Teddy and her husband cannot attend, and for a moment Cristina misses Mark and Lexie. Then here stand Meredith's children, Bailey and Zola. And finally, here stands Faith. She looks healthy and happy in a white dress. As they walk pass by her, Faith kisses Owen:

-I love you, Dad.

Owen and Cristina stands in front of the minister:

_Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Cristina Yang to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?_

_ I Do._

_ Do you take Owen Hunt to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?_

_I Do._

Derek and Meredith hand Owen and Cristina the wedding bands.

_Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride._

Owen kisses Cristina and everyone applauds.

...

_**So, what do you think about the wedding?_


	31. You Belong With Me

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**  
**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**  
**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**  
**All this time, how could you not know?**  
**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Two weeks have gone since Cristina and Owen' wedding. Due to their insanely busy schedule, they have no other option but to have a hard working weekend moving into the new house. However, today is the third day of the moving process and they can have their first evening in the new home.

Owen, Cristina and Faith gather at the dinner table. The white light is hanging above them, shining the happy faces of the new owners of the house. Normally when people move into a new, big house, they tend to gather at the kitchen, where they feel warmest.

-Here comes dinner! Owen has just taken out a large pizza from their brand new oven- Home-baked pizza!

-Awesome! Cristina screams out excitedly.-

-No no no, this is not for you. The pizza is for me and Faith, you can't have fast food. It's not good for our baby.

-Right, sweetie? Cheers!-Owen turns around and cheer his beer with Faith's glass of milk. The girl smiles wholeheartedly.

-Please let me have pizza sometimes, Owen. You know I love pizza. Faith, give me a slice please.

Faith looks at Cristina then Owen. She wants to give Cristina a piece but her dad seems not approve.

-Dad, give Cristina a piece, please. Or maybe half a piece. But give her some pepperoni.

-Yay, Faith. Give me high five. We're a team!-Cristina claps her hand with Faith's.

-Alright, just today, since we're celebrating our new house. But tomorrow you need to be back on your diet plan again: broccoli, egg and salmon. You can't treat the baby like this.

-Alright, I know-Cristina wheedles.

The three people enjoy the pizza enthusiastically after a hard day unpacking and organizing the items.

-Hm, the house is kinda big. It's quiet in this neighborhood. I'm so used to the ambulance sirens since we lived near the hospital.-Owen says.

-Dad, do you want to play some music?-How about Taylor Swift?

Cristina smiles wickedly. She can see the fear from Owen's face; probably he has been listening to Taylor Swift's songs so many times that he has goose bumps when he hears of the singer name. He reluctantly talks to Faith:

-Okay. We can check out the new sound system, starting with…Taylor Swift. Turn in on, sweetie.

Faith runs to the corner of the kitchen and plays You Belong With Me. She becomes excited so she jumps in and out and around the kitchen.

_She wears short skirt I wear T shirt she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers…_

-Dad! Cristina! Dance with me!

-No no, I'm too old for it.-Owen miserably declines.

-Come on, Dad. Come on Cristina.

Despite Owen's lack of interest in dancing, Cristina loves dancing a lot. He doesn't remember much about this interest of hers because she rarely dances with him. But she loves to dance, either alone, or with Meredith. She once danced her heart out with Burke, too. So Cristina joins Faith and starts to dance slowly.

_Can you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see it, you belong with me…_

Cristina and Faith laugh hysterically.

-Come on, Owen!

She pulls his hands and he reluctantly shakes his hip and dances with the beats of the song. They dance, they sway, they jump, and eventually the three sing out loud together along with Taylor Swift:

_Standing by you waiting at your back door… all this time how could you not know baby..you belong with me..ooh ooh you belong with me, have you ever thought just may be..you belong with me…you belong with me…_

As the song is over, they sit down and drink their water. The doorbell rings.

-Oh my god, it's the neighbor.-Cristina exclaims.

Owen and Faith opens the door. Two service men brings in a double rocking chair.

-I'm sorry we come late. Where can I put it, sir?

-Oh no, thank you for coming. Right here, in the library.

Cristina walks to the hallway and sees two service men bringing in the rocking chair. It is wooden with leather cushion on top. It's an indoor rocking chair and it fits perfectly the library, the room that Cristina loves the most in the house.

Owen turns on the yellow lights and tights the curtains that uncover a large, beautiful window.

-Please put it here. Now it's too dark we can't see outside; but in the daylight you can sit here and see the lake down there.- Owen smiles.-How do you like it, Cristina?

-Perfect, Owen. Everything is perfect.

-Faith and I bought it for you because you will want to read books in this chair, once the baby grows bigger.-And I can remove half of the chair to make it a single rocking chair, too. It's removable. Thank you guys.

Owen closes the door. Cristina is still standing and looking at the cozy rocking chair. It will be another reason for her to consider this library the best room in the house. Cristina always loves the library. She loves the giant white shelves that she can stack her books up to the ceiling.

Even though Cristina and Owen have different tastes, they both love music. And obviously so does Faith; so Owen has ordered built in sound systems in every room of the house. Cristina loves her high-end little mansion. If Meredith and Derek built their house from scratch, they have a house picked by Faith, and they installed all the best technologies in the house. Owen was right. They need to either build or put effort into personalize the house so they will want to come home after work. Her life with Owen before was random and spontaneous. Now they have children, they need to give them a solid foundation, starting with a good house in a good school district.

-What an exhausting day. I'm going to take a shower. Try your new chair!-Owen leaves the library to take a shower.

Cristina sits on her present and starts rocking gently. Faith is still standing.

-Come here, Faith. Sit here with me. It's a double chair.

Faith and Cristina are getting along more and more, yet Cristina knows it's still hard for this little girl to consider her mother, once they told them the truth that they don't know her mother. Faith climbs on the chair and sits next to Cristina. She yawns.

-Why don't you go to bed, honey?

-I don't want to. I'm still so excited.

-All exceptions are only valid today, okay? You need to go back to bed on time tomorrow. Lay here, on my lap, sweetie.

Faith lies on Cristina's lap. Cristina gently brushes her fingers through Faith's hair. And as a habit, Faith pushes her head out a little bit, waiting for a kiss. Cristina chuckles. She bends her head down to give Faith a kiss on her cheek. The fragrant from this little girl always makes her relaxed.

-Do you want to hear any story?

-Tell me about the part that Robinson Crusoe starts to plant some crops. I was reading that chapter.

-Uhm, I don't remember Robinson Crusoe very much. If you want, you need to get the book for me.

-That's okay then. I just want to lay here.

-Faith, were you sad when we told you I was not your mother?

-Yes. I was sad not because I don't know who my mother is, but because you were always the mother, and then one day you were not anymore.

-You don't have to call me a mother if you don't want, sweetie. But I love you like a mother does.

-So can I call you mother, because I think you are my mother?

-Yes, sweetie. I love you as much as your Dad love you.

-I love you too, Mom.

Cristina harmonically rocks the chair until Faith falls asleep. She spots Owen standing behind them, looking at them lovingly. She whispers and waves for him:

-Owen, owen, carry her to bed!

He chuckles. He picks Faith up and carries her to bed.

-Ah, she's growing up. She's heavier now. Time passes by so fast.

-I know. My leg is numb now, Owen. I can't stand up. Put her to bed then help me stand up please!

…..

Owen helps Cristina to bed. They lay supine and stare at the ceiling.

-Do you want me to massage your feet?

-I'm fine.

-Your back?

-No, Owen. I know you're tricking me into sex. But I'm very tired today. Let's just lay here and sleep.

She turns aside and wraps her arm around him. She inhales his smell. Cristina always loves Owen in his plain T-shirt.

-What a day, Owen.

Owen exhales. He kisses on her hair:

-I can't believe it, Cristina. You. Me. And Faith. In a new beautiful house. And a baby is coming.

-Yeah, too much to handle. Let alone the surgeries and administrative work.

-I know, right? We've been through much drama and tragedies that I'm _learning _to enjoy a pure happy moment like this.

-Not yet, Owen. I have something to tell you.-Cristina looks serious.

-What is it Cristina? Is it about the baby? I forgot to ask you how your appointment with the doctor yesterday afternoon went.

-At first, we thought there was something wrong with the sac. For it looked like it's divided. But… the doctor just confirmed we have two sacs, Owen.

-Oh my god, are you serious? We're gonna have twins?

-We're gonna have twins, Owen.-She smiles-Honestly I don't know if I'm happy or sad.

Owen showers Cristina with kisses.

-Oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe I missed that moment. Did you have a picture?

-I left it at the office. I forgot to bring it home. I totally forgot to tell you. I'm sorry. I had a meeting right after the appointment and then we came home and unpacked the boxes.

-Oh my god Cristina. I'm glad I bought a five bedroom house. Otherwise we don't have a guestroom.

-That explains why I'm easily exhausted. We're not over with the drama yet, Owen. More drama is on the way, actually.

-You're right. I think we need to find a housekeeper now. I was gonna wait until you're in month eight to hire a nanny because I love to take care of you, but if we don't have someone to help out, everything will be out of control.

-I agree. Owen, I'm scared. Everything is overwhelming.

Owen cocoons Cristina in his arms:

-We'll be fine, Cristina. We'll be fine. We are doctors. We have a house with latest technology. We have a daughter that knows very much how to take care of herself. We just need a nanny, or two. We'll be fine. I promise.

Then he smiles:

-But thank you, Cristina. I'm over the moon. This is the happiest thing in my life. I mean even with Faith, I never experience the feeling of being a father waiting for a child to be born. Now I've got a chance to appreciate it every single day, Cristina.

...

_**Owen's little family is so adorable, isn't it? :)_


	32. The Story

**THE STORY**

**You see the smile that's on my mouth**  
**It's hiding the words that don't come out**  
**And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed**  
**They don't know my head is a mess**

**No, they don't know who I really am**  
**And they don't know what I've been through**  
**Like you do, and I was made for you**

Cristina wakes up by the smell of Brazilian coffee from the kitchen. It's just 6:45 in the morning but the house is quiet already, for Owen had taken Faith to school and go to work. She rolls herself inside the blanket again and snoozes for another five minutes or so. The smell of Owen is still evident, and she always loves that. It warms her day up.

The alarm goes off the second time so Cristina gets out of bed eventually. On the kitchen table is a hearty breakfast meal and a pot of tea that Cristina and Owen bought on the day they shopped for household items. A little note next to the plate which was obviously torn from some of Faith's old notepad says: _Morning, Cristina. Imported jasmine tea for you. Let me know how the Ob/Gyn apt goes. And I will pick you up from Seattle Presby at 7._

She turns on Eugene's Foote violin masterpieces while enjoying her breakfast. Owen has tightened up all the curtains and the sun shines brightly through the large white windows. The house is full of light. It is indeed a peaceful moment to be alone in one's new house and enjoy every details of the house.

Cristina goes to the library to check her emails and takes a look over the agenda for the day. All of her and Owen's medical books are organized in the sophisticated wooden bookshelves. Unpacking the boxes of books was one of the first things Cristina did when they got into the house. The bookshelves just somehow represent her life, a life of continuous exploration and motivation.

Cristina pulls out the drawer from the main desk to get a post-it when she sees a picture of Owen, Cristina and Faith. It was the picture taken on Owen's Iphone the day she bought it for him. _Owen must have gone to Walmart to print this out_. She thinks. He looks purely contented. She knows he has never been happier for Cristina came back and gave her what he wanted. Cristina is happy that Owen is happy, too. But she is still scared. The fact that Cristina is carrying twins and rebuilding the new institute at the same time in fact scares the crap out of her. But she doesn't want to tell Owen about this. He has been doing everything more than she can ask for to help make their busy family work smoothly.

….

Cristina walks into Building A of Seattle Presbyterian where she has an appointment with her Ob/Gyn doctor. Despite the fact she loves to have her pregnancy taken care at Grey Sloan, it just takes too much time of commuting between the two hospitals. So she decided that walking from the Ob/Gyn department in building A to her office in building C would save her some precious time. Plus, that means she has completed her exercising duty for the pregnancy by walking between the buildings.

-Dr. Yang. Today the ultrasound can tell me better about your twins. You have DCDA twins.

-DCDA? Does that mean….they are not identical? And so…I have a boy and a girl?

-It's too early to tell now, we'll have to wait until week 16. But yes, separate chorions and separate amnions mean it's very likely you have a boy and a girl. Congratulations!

-Thanks. I know it's good news…but honestly I'm freaking out. I never imagined me carrying twins.

-You're great, Dr. Yang. I'm sure you will do fine with your pregnancy. I know you know how this pregnancy works out, but I can always recommend some great books to help you prepare emotionally for the twins. My sister, who is a vascular surgeon, also has twins. And she has a beautiful family. So let me know if I can help you prepare mentally for the new members of the family.

-Thanks, Dr. Madison.

Cristina calls Owen as she walks to her office in building C, but he is not available. So she leaves him a message and takes a picture of the ultrasound and sends it to him:

_Owen, it's DCDA. Very likely that we have a boy and a girl._

Her voice sounds emotionally detached. She just wants to focus on her work now. She is afraid to be alone, for she would have to face the truth that she is not ready for twins. A baby may be more than enough for her, let alone Faith, and now…twins.

-Dr. Yang. It's great to see you again.

-It's great to see you again Paula. I've been miserable here without your help. Have you found yourself a decent loft yet?

-I did. Last weekend I went around this area and found a good place to live very close to the hospital.

-Great. My work suffers without you. What is our agenda today?

-Five construction companies have bid for the reconstruction project. Our financial consultants have worked on the price, and three of them have pretty good deals. Now you just rank their plans according to your preference and then…

-Negotiate a 10% discount on the lowest price they propose. I know.-Cristina smiles at her secretary.

-Yes. Mr. Williamson, our specialist 1 will be with you in the meeting.

-Great. What's next?

-You will have lunch at the Seattle Needle Tower with Mr. Frank Anderson, who will potentially fund the Institute three million for the Robotics Project. After that we have a pile of applications from qualified doctors applying for the vacant positions that HR wants you to take a look.

-Alright. Sounds fun.

-If you're on track, you will be done by 5 today, Dr. Yang.

-I can leave early today? That's great. And Frank will be happy, too. He can drive me home early and be with his family earlier than usual.

….

It is at six that Cristina finally finishes her day. She feels rather tired not physically but mentally, for the day has entirely been about business and negotiation. She doesn't want to stay in her office until 7 for Owen to pick her up, so she asks Frank, her driver to drive her home.

There were three missed calls but Cristina was too busy to pick up. One of them was from Owen, and he left her a voice message:

_Hey Cristina, I can't believe it. A boy and a girl. I'm so over the moon now even though I have a multiple tibial fractures case in front of me. Just wait for me, okay? I will pick you up at seven. I love you so much._

Cristina smiles with herself. Yes, she figured it out he would love this so much that they have a boy and a girl. It seems like every one find this is an awesome news, except her. It's not that she doesn't want them, she was so sure about having a baby when she bid for the research department. It's just that, she needs some time to process everything.

-Frank, you know what…don't drive me home. Drive me to Grey Sloan instead, please.

-Yes, Dr. Yang.

It's late afternoon already but Grey Sloan doesn't seem to wind down any bit. Loads of patients and family members continue to come in. Cristina intends to look for Meredith at first, but suddenly she changes her mind. She finds a seat in the waiting area closest to the entrance, where she can see the circulation desks and many busy surgeons walking in and out with patient carts coming from the pit.

She can spot Owen talking on the phone from afar. He is wearing his blue scrub and his blonde, curly waves lie beautifully under his favorite green scrub cap. And Cristina can't help but smile. Despite being the chief of surgery, he manages his administrative job really well hence he can schedule himself half of the day for trauma surgeries. Owen has always been very efficient, Cristina thinks. She really admires him for being a chief, being a surgeon, being a husband and being a father of three all at the same time. And there is always passion in him. Owen is obviously a dedicated person to his ideals and standards. The army really trained its people well.

Cristina sees Alex and Jo passing her by. The newlywed couple looks happy hand in hand.

-Alex!

-Dude, what are you doing here?

-Alex, we…have twins.

-What, seriously? Look at your face. It scares the crap out of you.

Cristina doesn't laugh at all. Alex can see the fear in her eyes.

-Hey, I'm sorry. That's great news, right? You will be alright.

-I'm okay, Alex. Just go home.

-Dude, your friends are all doctors. You are yourself a doctor. And you and Hunt make a fortune. Don't be scared. You will get pass this.

-Thanks for the advice. Go away, Alex.

Cristina is slightly offended by the fact that Alex knows her well. His talk makes sense to her that there's no point in worrying. Her children will be in the best care. But somehow, she still feels scared. Scared and alone.

Not long after Alex walked by that Cristina sees Meredith leaving in a hurry. Probably a dancing recital of Zola is waiting for her friend, Cristina thinks. Being a surgeon means having little life. Being a surgeon and being a mother literally means no life at all. She can tell that from the way Meredith walks.

-Mer!

-Hey, Cristina! What are you doing here? Waiting for Owen? Hold on let me finish this call.

Meredith is talking to Zola on the phone. She is telling the little girl to eat on time and finish the dinner before she comes home.

-Phew. I just had an appy today. Exhausted.

-Hey Mer, I'm…turns out, I have twins. A boy and a girl.

-What, seriously? Look at you. But I mean, that's great! Yay!

-Mer, don't do this.

-Oh, you'll be fine, Cristina. It's just funny that among us, you are the one who have the most children now.-Meredith laughs out loud.

Cristina doesn't know how to respond to her friend's laugh. She wants to laugh with Meredith for making such a true conclusion, but she rather feels bitter with the comment.

-Mer, that's not funny. I don't know what to do.

-Oh, hire plenty nannies and you will be fine. Don't think about it too much, Cristina. Just work and enjoy your life, you told me just say yes and figure it out afterwards.

-I said yes and now I'm trying to figure it out.

-I know. But trust me, you'll be fine. You'll love them once they come out. I have to go now. I can call you later tonight. But it's great news, congratulations again.

Cristina can see two other patient carts just come in from the pit. Owen and April run fast to check on the patients' history. Owen is sweating. She can tell it must have been a crazy day for him. She wants to come over and bring him a cup of water or something, but maybe he has no time for that. Trauma surgery is indeed one of the toughest specialties, for the surgeons deal with life-and-death moments. Probably Owen has seen many cases in which the line between life and death is so thin that he has treasured every minute being alive so much. That also explains why he treasures having a family and children, Cristina thinks.

A young lady with tangled hair and teary eyes comes and sits next to Cristina in the waiting area. She looks anxious and she doesn't stop crying.

-Are you alright? Do you want to see a doctor, I can call one for you.-Cristina asks her.

-I'm…I'm okay. But my husband is just brought into surgery. We got into a car crash.

-I think you need a checkup, ma'am.

-The doctor discharged me. But John was in coma. I hope that he will be fine. I'm so scared. How would I live if John cannot make it.

The confession from the woman stings to Cristina's heart. She never asked this question herself, for she never thought Owen would ever leave her one day. She was always the one who left. But what if…just what if Owen left her one day, how would she supposed to live without him?

-I hope that he'll be fine. John will be fine. Grey Sloan is level one trauma hospital. They have the best doctors here.-Cristina reassures the woman.

Cristina's phone rings. It's from Owen.

-hey, Owen.

-Hey, sorry, I don't think I can pick you up in time. Can you ask Frank to drive you home? I promise I will buy you two wonton soup after this surgery. And the surgery will be done very soon.

-Oh, don't worry. I'm at Grey Sloan. I'm sitting in the area waiting for you. But don't bother, I'm working on my laptop.

-When did you come? Wait for me then. It won't take that long.

-Alright, Owen. Take care now.

So, as Cristina expected, Owen can't make it in time to pick her up. But she doesn't feel sad about it. She understands how busy it is to be a surgeon, and she loves that he spends some little extra time to save another patient even though his shift as a chief of surgery may be over. Cristina and Owen have always embraced the life of a surgeon, and so this is something totally understandable. She thinks about Faith, who is probably spending sometimes at Meredith's house now because Owen probably requested Meredith to help him take care of the girl this evening.

Cristina takes out the list of nannies that Owen used to show her. Meredith is right. They need a nanny now so that Faith can go home after school. The girl has been spending her evenings reading and doing homework either in the hospital or at Meredith's house all those years. Faith needs a stable place to grow up. She can't have a spontaneous life just because Cristina and Owen have a spontaneous life. Cristina can recall how her dad was always at home in the evenings. He made Cristina study every night at seven. And Faith should be raised like that. Cristina loves the girl and she feels sorry for Faith to wander around in places.

Arizona walks by Cristina and waves at her:

-Hey, Cristina, what are you doing here? Waiting for Hunt?

-Yes.

-How are you doing, how's the baby?-Arizona sits down and smiles.

-Great. Well, turns out I have…twins. Very likely a boy and a girl.

-Wow, that's awesome. You may find me weird but that's really awesome, Cristina. Since Callie could not carry another child, we were so sad. So any baby news is very exciting to us.

-Really. I'm actually freaking out here.-Cristina murmurs.

-I know, but trust me, you will love them so much once they come out. You know before the shooting, I never wanted a child. Irony, right? For I was a ped surgeon and I didn't want to have children. I embraced a life of surgeries and Caribbean cruises.

-You did?

-Yes, I did, Cristina. And then Callie had a baby with Mark. I didn't know if I should hate her or love her. But the baby was so adorable and I bonded with her so well. And when I and Callie were separated, I was so scared to lose Sophia. I am Sophia's mother, Cristina. My point is, I was scared, I was doubtful, but I know I love Callie so much that her happiness is my happiness. And when we had Sophia, it really changed my mind. I guess you experience the same thing with Faith, too.

-Yeah. I love Faith a great deal.

-See? At that moment I understood a child is a blessing. I tried to get impregnated too but it failed, Cristina. We were so sad, Cristina. You don't know what you have until it's over. It happened to me, Cristina. I hope you won't be like me.

Cristina stays silent for a while. Then she eventually speaks up:

-Do you want to have a son?

-Wait, what do you mean?

-I mean, would you like to be my son's godmother, if I ever have a son?

-Oh, it's an honor, Cristina. I would absolutely love this. Thank you.

Arizona hugs Cristina real tight. She smiles. She thinks she understands why Arizona is a pediatric surgeon. Her attitude and her assurance brighten people's day. If Cristina is to deliver a son, she would love her son to have a positive godmother like that.

-I need to find a godmother for my daughter then. Oh God, I'm not a Christian, I don't know what I'm doing.

Arizona chuckles:

-I think Hunt would love what you're doing, Cristina. Yay! I can't wait to go home and tell Callie I am your baby's godmother.

Arizona indeed makes Cristina feel better. At least she knows there's someone who understands her situation and talk her through it.

It's a little passed seven and more doctors are leaving the hospital. Cristina still doesn't see Owen. Probably he's still in the middle of the surgery. April in her blue scrub walks to the woman who is sitting close by Cristina. She smiles:

-Mrs. Hampton?

-Yes, how is my husband doing?

-He's fine now. Dr. Hunt and I successfully relocated his limbs and treated all his fractures. He is out of coma now, but he's in the ICU unit. Dr. Hunt is doing his post op. He will have subsequent surgeries with our ortho and plastic surgeons.

-Oh god bless you and Dr. Hunt. Thank you so much.

Cristina smiles as she listens to the conversation. A thank you from the patient's family is the biggest reward for a surgeon, indeed. She feels contented that Owen is someone's savior today.

-Cristina, are you waiting for Chief? He will be done shortly.

April smiles and sits down next to Cristina. Although Cristina never likes April's high pitch voice, she must admit that April has a very angelic smile. She's beautiful.

-I'm glad the surgery was successful.

-Yes. Oh, and Chief told me you two are expecting a boy and a girl. What a wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two.

-Thank you, April.

-That's a blessing, Cristina. My mom says if a family expects a twin boy and a twin girl, that's a blessing. So I went to the chapel to pray that the twins will be healthy.

-Oh, that's very sweet of you, thank you.

Normally Cristina will mock or laugh at April for bonding so well with her God. But today, she is moved by April's confession. She is moved by the fact that someone is praying for her children to be healthy. April surprises her all the time. She looks girly yet she is a trauma surgeon. She may be annoying but she has a heart of gold. No wonder why Jackson felt in love with this woman.

-April?

-Were you scared when you got pregnant?

-Oh God, I was. I was even fighting with Jackson when I got the news. But Dr. Hunt supported me, Cristina. He talked to me out of it. I broke down, but he helped me stand up, Cristina. Chief is a very amazing man. So don't be scared. He will always be by your side and support you.

Cristina laughs. It is somehow funny to have someone assuring her that Owen is the right fir for her.

-Thanks. Hey, this is not me talking, this is the estrogen in me talking, so you need to accept quickly before I change my mind: Would you like to be the godmother to my daughter, April?

-Wait, what? Me, godmother? Are you sure?

-Before I change my mind, April.

-Oh yes, I'm honored. –April smiles.-Don't worry I am willing to help you throughout your pregnancy.

Cristina hugs April. She never knows April is this nice. She thinks she starts to like this woman now.

-Hey, can you believe Jackson wrote a poem for me last night and he sent me this morning? It was very cute, I'll show you.

Aprils pulls out her Iphone and opens the email:

_I remember when I saw you for the first time.  
You were laughing, sparking like a new dime.  
I came over,  
"Hello, can you be mine?"  
Can you be mine,  
Can you be mine?_

_-_I never know Jackson is that romantic.-Cristina laughs-but it's a very nice poem.

-I know right? I never knew, neither.I've got to go now, Jackson is waiting for me at the entrance. See you around, Cristina. Congratulations again.

The hospital is slowing down now, for it's already 7:30 pm. Owen eventually walks out from the trauma area. He wears his normal plain Tshirt and jeans with his dark jacket. Cristina looks at Owen approaching her longingly. He is handsome and stable. He is the love of her life. And yes, she may be afraid at times, but she knows Owen will walk her through all of the troubles.

-Hey, Cristina. Sorry that you have to wait for me.-Owen wraps Cristina in his arm and showers her with kisses.

-I just found godmothers for our son and our daughter, Owen.

-You did? You behave like a real mother, Cristina.

-Arizona for our boy and April for our girl.

-Oh, I'm so in love with my wife. She made excellent choices for her children.-Owen kisses her voluminous hair.-Oh, I miss this fragrance so much.

Cristina leans on Owen's shoulder as they walk out of the hospital. The verses from Jackson's poem still linger in her head:

_I remember when I saw you for the first time.  
You were laughing, sparking like a new dime.  
I came over,  
"Hello, can you be mine?"  
Can you be mine,  
Can you be mine?_

-So how's your day, Cristina?

-Awesome. Successful negotiations and fundraisings. There were moments of doubts, but I'm great now.

-Doubts about what?

-It's over, Owen. Don't bother. But you need to promise me one thing.

-What is it?

-That even I'm sleeping, you have to kiss me _hard_ before you go.

-How hard? This hard?-Owen chuckles. He gives her a long passionate kiss on her cheek.

-Yes, this hard. You have to kiss me this _hard_ before you go.

-I promise.


	33. At The Beginning

**AT THE BEGINNING**

**..Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**  
**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**  
**In the end I wanna be standing**  
**At the beginning with you**

It is week 36 day 2 now when Cristina starts to have the signs of labor.

-Mer. Come. My water just breaks and Owen is having a meeting. I need you to go with me because Donna will keep Faith at home.

Meredith orders an ambulance to take Cristina to Grey Sloan. Arizona will be the doctor helping Cristina deliver the babies.

-The babies do not share a placenta. And the first baby is head first, Cristina. I suggest you deliver him vaginally rather than C section.

-Yes, please. And if you can readjust the second one after the first is out, then vaginally as well. But if not then just go ahead and give me a C-section.

Cristina starts to contract within two hours after her water broke.

-I'll have to give you some extra oxytocin, Cristina. Your contraction is rather weak.

-Where is Owen, Mer? I want him here with me.

-I paged him 911. He understands that. He will be here very soon. Don't worry I'm here with you.

-Oh my god this is a mistake Mer. This is a mistake Mer. I used to not like children and now God gives me two at the same time.

-Shh. Don't say that in front of Owen. You will be fine. You will love them very much. Trust me.

-It's time. Let's put her in the OR.-Arizona orders.

Owen enters the OR right after Cristina is put on the table.

-Owen…Owen…

-I'm here Cristina. I'm here. How is she doing Arizona?-Owen is very anxious.

-So far good. I gave her some Pethidine and put her on EMF. Please, just let me do my job. Let me focus.

-Okay. You push when I say push, okay, Cristina? Push. Push.

Cristina screams out loud as she pushes out the first baby. Owen holds her hand tight. He can feel her hand sweating. He sits next to her and strokes her hair using the other hand:

-Come on, Cristina. That's good. Just wait. Wait.

-Okay. Cristina. Push again. Push.

_wouaaa wouaaa wu wu wouaaaaaaaaaa _

_-_The boy is out. Very good job Cristina. Please bring him away. Let's take an ultrasound now!

The ultrasound just shows that the second baby is in good position to be delivered vaginally.

-You're lucky Cristina. You can deliver the second one vaginally. Here comes the water. Ok, are you ready? Push when I say push.

-Owen, owen, this is too much, Owen.

-Honey, I'm here. Just wait, You'll be okay.

-Okay, push now Cristina. Push, Push…and Push once more. Done. Very good job. You do your managed third stage really well. Clamp please. Let's cut the cord of the girl.

The second baby is brought away to clean up immediately.

-I can't hear her crying Owen. Go check her. Go check her.

Cristina is still in so much pain she almost wants to faint. Meredith is by her side and holding her hands.

-Mer, the girl isn't crrying. Mer…

_wouaaa wouaaa wu wu wouaaaaaaaaaa _

-Oh god, thank god, thank god.

-Cristina. You did a great job. The babies are healthy.

Owen and Meredith bring the babies to Cristina for her to start breastfeeding the colostrum milk immediately.

-Which one is first?

-I don't know Owen. First come first serve, then. Hello baby boy. You are a big brother now.

She breastfeeds the baby boy for fifteen minutes or so then Meredith hands her the baby girl. Cristina breastfeeds the second one with the other nipple.

-Hello cutie pie. You're the youngest sister now. Drink mother's milk now, baby.-Cristina is very happy.

-Alright, now we take them to the NICU.

It's late in the evening that Owen visits her again with Faith. Alex and Jo are staying with Cristina at the moment.

-Mom!-Faith runs towards Cristina and gives her a hug.- Are you fine?

-I'm great, Faith. Are you ready to see your siblings? You have a little brother and a little sister.

-What time were they born, Owen?

-11:33 for the boy and 11:42 for the girl.

-Dude, you guys still haven't named them? –Alex asks Cristina.

-No, we didn't have time to think about that.

Meredith and Derek bring their children to visit Cristina.

-You still haven't named them? What about Derek and Meredith?-Meredith jokes.

-No way, Mer. She should name them Alex and Jo.-Alex defends.

-None of those fours, guys. Don't be offended.-Cristina murmurs.

-What do you like to call them, Owen?-She turns around and asks him.

-Teddy for the girl then. Teddy is my best friend. Theodora Yang Hunt. Our girl will be a brave and loyal and sweet girl like Teddy.

-You choose the boy's name, Cristina.-Owen encourages her to pick a name for the boy.

-Since his twin is Theodora, I think I'll call the boy Theodore Yang Hunt.

Meredith smiles but Alex sighs. He complains:

-I was about to name my hypothetical daughter Cristina. But she's a mean friend, so I'm not gonna go with that name. Right, Jo? -Jo chuckles.

Faith smiles. She asks:

-Mom, can I touch Teddy and Theo?

-Climb up here, Mom will let you hold the babies. Do you want to hold Teddy or Theo?

-Teddy first, I have a sister now- Faith shows her excitement-…But I love Theo too, Mom. But they just look alike. It's so hard to tell.

Cristina hands the little baby girl to Faith. She kisses gently on the baby's tiny cheek. Cristina looks up at Owen. Faith was right, they were so busy they didn't realize the twins look so alike. They have to dress the newborns in different color clothing now or for the first few months, they will be confused and they will have to look at the genitals to distinguish.

-That's a big issue, Cristina.-Owen laughs.-I'm glad Donna helped us sort out the clothing for Teddy and Theo. Blue for Theo and Pink for Teddy.

-Eww, I don't like pink.-Both Faith and Cristina exclaim at the same time.

-Alright, alright, women. Pink is all we have for now. If you want your little sister to wear a different color, Faith, you need to go shopping with Daddy soon.

The visitors stay a little more then Alex and Jo leave. As Meredith and Derek begin to say good night to Cristina and the newborns, Owen comes to Meredith:

-Hey, Meredith, can I talk to you for a second?

-What's up, Owen?

-Uhm...Probably you've heard that we asked Arizona and April to be Teddy and Theo's godmothers. You must be disappointed.

-Oh no no, don't worry about it. You and Cristina choose whoever is best for the babies, of course.

-Well, you are not asked to be Teddy or Theo's godmother for a reason. I would like to ask if you want to be Faith's godmother. I mean, the past six years you have been like a second mother to her. And I know you didn't do it for Cristina's sake because Cristina was never aware of me having Faith. I know all those years you did it for me, and for Faith. That means a lot to me.

-Not a big deal, Owen. I'm glad I could help you out the past few years. You were struggling with raising the baby on your own.-Meredith chuckles.

-Yes, and I appreciate it a lot. So, will you be Faith's godmother anyway?

-Of course, Owen. I'm honored.

-Faith will be excited, too to know you become her godmother.-Owen hugs Meredith.

Derek stands from afar, asking:

-Hey Owen! Cristina and I are wondering what you and Meredith are doing.

-We're talking behind your back, Shepherd. So none of your business.-Owen and Meredith both laugh.

...

Cristina stays at the hospital for a few more days until the babies are safe to go home. Owen hasn't bought a new car yet so he has to rent a car to drive the family home. The two little newborn sleep safe and sound in their carseats.

-We need to buy a car, Owen. We completely forgot about that.

-I know. Probably I'll go tomorrow. A SUV then?

-Yes, I don't really care driving a SUV. After all we have three children, Owen. Just get me a BMW in black, you choose the model you like.

Owen and Cristina drive home to be surprised that their friends have thrown a Welcome Home Babies Party for them. Before they get off the car, Cristina talks to Owen:

-Oh my god, I try not to touch anything in the house in order to keep it clean and now they mess everything up.

Owen chuckles:

-It's alright, Cristina. A little party will be fun for Faith. Also we own the house for eight months but we never had time to gather all of our friends at the same time to throw a party. I will help Donna clean up afterwards.

The house is decorated with balloons, flowers and toys. The kids are playing inside Faith's room so she can't wait to be with her friends who started the fun without her in her room.

Teddy Altman and her husband flew from Germany to attend the Welcome home's party to Cristina and Owen's surprise.

-Oh, look at these cuties. Let me guess which one is Little Teddy. She must be in green. Hello baby.

Teddy holds the baby in her arms and gives her a kiss.

-Look, Owen, she has your cute nose. And she has red hair! But curly hair, like her mother.-Teddy excitedly comments on the baby's features. Owen feels kind of embarrassed for Teddy to claim that he has a beautiful nose. Cristina just looks at him and smiles wickedly.

-Let's see our baby boy, Theo. Hey sweetie, smile! Hey Owen, he has your blue eyes! and red hair! Owen I'm suprised the ginger gene is dominant.

Teddy seems very fond of the babies. Cristina comments:

-You should have a baby now, Teddy. You seems can't get enough of them.

Alex just arrives with Jo. He brings a DSLR camera to the party:

-Hey, Yang, Hunt, ready to take pictures of the family?

-What, now?

-That's a good idea, Owen smiles. May be we can do it on the couch?

-I like to have a picture with the library background, Owen.

-Alright, whatever you want, Cristina.

-Thanks, guys. I will go get dressed and dress up the babies, too. Owen, can we do it in….scrubs?

-What?-Owen is surprised.

-I know it may sound crazy. But we are doctors, so I would love to take a picture of us in scrubs.

-Okay. Fine.

Meredith helps Cristina change her babies' clothing. She complains:

-The clothing for the kids looks so plain. You should buy more colorful ones for them.

-It's Owen and Faith doing the shopping. Go tell Owen. But I think they look cute in these simple bodysuits. Hey Mer, come closer. I'll show you something of Theo. Just you and me.

Cristina takes off Theo's little pants and diaper. She smiles wickedly, then put them on again. Meredith laughs out loud.

-According to what you used to tell me, then yes, Theo _resembles_ Owen. Very much.

-I know right? He's a Hunt.-Cristina laughs out loud, too.- I hope he won't be like his father. One shot and boom! A goal is scored.

-You're right, Cristina.-Meredith can't stop herself from laughing hysterically-I mean, you lost a Fallopian tube years ago. But every time you're with him, just one shot and you get pregnant. Even twins. Hahaha. I can't believe it.

-Owen will have to give father and son talk to Theo before his puberty. Otherwise, his girlfriends' parents may bring us to courts! Hahaha.

Cristina has finished dressing up the twins. They all move to the library where the curtain is tied up. The beautiful sun shines through the white glass window into the room. Owen and Cristina have changed into their blue scrubs. She sits on an armchair and holds Theo in her arms. Faith stands next to her, wrapping her arms around her mother. Owen stands behind Faith, holding Teddy in his arms.

-Ready? One, two, three.

….

-I want to see the photo. Where has Alex gone? He keeps the camera.-Cristina complains.

-He'll be gone for thirty minutes only.

A while later Alex comes back when everyone is happily chitchatting. He hands to Owen a big, flat rectangular gift wrapped in brown paper.

-Careful, Hunt. It's heavy. Our gift for Cristina and you.

-Whose is it? You and Mer? Or You and Jo?

-Four of us, the Shepherd family and the Karev family.

-Wow, it's heavy. It's huge. Thank you so much everyone.

Owen unwraps the gift and puts it on top of the counter. It's a giant, polished wooden frame with golden engraved words at the bottom: THE HUNT FAMILY. Inside the frame is the picture of two surgeons in their blue scrubs and their three lovely children. A picture of a happy family, indeed.

-I'll hang it in the library, Alex. This is touching. Thank you.

…..

The party eventually is over and Faith helps her Dad and her nanny clean up the house. After Cristina takes a shower and gives the baby their dinner feeding, the whole family gathers at the couch.

-Can I hold a baby, Mom?-Faith asks Cristina.

-Okay. Sit here, sweetie. Who do you want to hold? Teddy or Theo?

-Teddy.

Cristina puts little Teddy on Faith's arms while Owen picks up Theo from the crib and holds him in his arms. Faith does not dare to move or even breathe. She is afraid she may drop the baby.

-Are you okay, Faith?

-Yes...But I think you can take her back now, Mom. She's...she's too little.

-Alright.

Cristina holds Teddy in her arms and Owen puts Theo back to his crib. Cristina and Owen bought total three pairs of cribs to put at three different places: the babies' room, the living room and the library. They know they should keep the house tidy and beautiful, but they are busy doctors, and the taking care of the babies should be at their utmost convenience.

-Come here, sweetie.-Owen beckons Faith to his arms.-You're a very good sister. We love you very much.-He kisses on her soft hair.-Did you brush your teeth?

-I did, Dad. But I am scared. Recently my front tooth is shaking. I can move it back and forth. Am I okay, Dad? Is there something wrong with my tooth?

Owen smiles:

-Oh no, honey. Your tooth is shaking which signals that you are growing up. It will either fall off on its own or we can help you take it out. It won't hurt. And you know what's special?

-What is it, Dad?

-If your tooth is fallen off, you hide it under your pillow and a tooth fairy will come visit you at night and give you some money.

-Wow, that's great.

-Right? Okay, let me see which one it is.

Owen pulls a paper tissue and touches the little tooth that Faith shows him. It's very shaky now and Owen knows he can pull it out now.

-Let's see how shaky it is...

He shakes the tooth a little faster and "Pouch", the tooth is out.

-Dad!

-Oh, I'm sorry. I just want to help you shake the tooth but it falls out anyway! Are you hurt, honey?

-Not really...

-Here, cotton ball. Put it on the hole, Faith.-Cristina grabs a cotton ball and gives to Faith.

-Great! Here, look at your tooth. You never saw all the sides of your tooth, right?-Owen tries to make the girl forget the little pain that she may have.

-Wow...

-It's white and shiny. You keep your teeth very good, Faith. Now, clean it and put it under the pillow, okay? And go to bed early so the tooth fairy can visit you soon.

-Good night, Dad. Good night, Mom.-Faith kisses Cristina and Owen.

-Good night, sweetie. Here, you can kiss your brother and sister, too.

Faith gently kisses the little babies then sings to bed.

Cristina and Owen finally get to their bedroom after giving the babies another round of feeding and putting them into their room.

-Oh, Owen, can't believe I'm back in my house again. Too much adrenaline for the last couple of days.

-Me, too. Glad we're on our bed now. Tomorrow I'll go buy a car and we will hire another nanny.

-Owen, did you look carefully at Theo?

-What's wrong with him?

-Nothing. Theo has your cute nose, which I love very much. He resembles you, Owen. He resembles you.-Cristina touches Owen's thin nose and gives it a kiss.

-They both have my nose and my eyes, Cristina. And my red hair, of course. But they have your curls. They won't be bald when they get old.-He smirks.

-True. Well, I have two weeks to relax. Then I'll be back to work already. Can't believe I have to leave them at home.

-See, now you love them so much you can't think of leaving them.

-You're right, Owen. I'm sorry about our first baby.

-We moved on, Cristina. Let's not talk about what's in the past.

-Alright.

-But there's one thing that continues from the past.

-What is it?

-Our love. It brings us back to each other, _time after time._

-Really. What if we never met again? What if Teddy's wedding never happened?

-But it happened! I told you: It's our love, it's our destiny that made us meet again. And when you were in that red satin dress and you walked by my side down the stairs, I knew I would never ever let you go again. I didn't know how, but I would do everything to keep you.-Owen looks at Cristina longingly and strokes her black shiny hair.

_-_You're right. I love you, Owen.

-I love you, too. And whatever may come, as long as you are with me, we will get through it. And we will live happily ever after, right?

-Yes, Owen. Happily ever after.

...

_**So, that's the end. Thank you my fellow Crowen shippers to stick around till the last chapter and witness The Hunt's family's happy ending. I am a firm believer that Cristina and Owen are made for each other and destined to be together. So in any AU, you will see them keep coming back to one another no matter what obstacle may come their way._

_**For those who have been with me through the ups and downs of every chapter and were anxious at the cliffhangers waiting for my updates, give yourself one free evening and read through the whole story again from chapter 1 to chapter 33. Quite a roller coaster ride, isn't it? __Last but not least, thank you for your reviews and support!_


End file.
